Scar In Me
by jinky
Summary: HIATUS An attempt to kill, the dream of revenge, the belief of the survival of the fittist. Will Naruto be able to control these emotions after an attempted murder and now being one of the skilled shinobis after being trained by a feared missingnin? Summa
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don not own Naruto. Sigh... for years that I've been a member of this site, you I still have to say these?

Author's notes: Okay. Just a little story that have been playing in my mind for about a week. I continued debating whether I would do this or not, but the story kept playing on my head, so I decided to do this. I hope that you like it.

**Warning: OOC-ness... in the future to come.**

Summary: After the people attempt to kill an eight-year-old Naruto and thinking that he's already dead, Naruto lived in hatred against the leaf village as he grew up being trained with one of Konoha's feared missing-nin. Now that he's strong enough and back in the village with a different personality, will he be able to control himself from getting the revenge that he greatly wanted now that it's just in an arm's reach?

Pairings: None at the moment

Prologue:

Naruto's POV (eight years old)

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as I continued to ran away from the crowd – away from all the people who wanted my death.

Why? Why me?! What did I do?! What did I do to them?! I did nothing! Whatever happened is not my fault! Not mine! Why me?! Why do they treat me like this?! WHY?! Mama! Papa!

Now that I remembered, I never had any parents to look out for me...

Why must I be hurt like this...?

Why...?

Normal POV

The eight year old blond ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. Unfortunately, he tripped over a rock. The people then went towards him and started beating him with sticks, rocks, and even steel.

The other people at the back screamed in revolt and anger at the poor boy. The boy screamed in fright and pain, but nobody cared.

"Onegai! Stop it!" He screamed.

The people sneered at him. "Stop? You want us to stop? Hah! In your dreams demon child!" One of the people told him.

'_Demon child...? What do they mean?' _He thought as he held placed his small hands on his head in hope to shield him at least, but it proved to be futile.

"It's your fault, demon child! It's all your fault!" They screamed.

The poor boy cowered as blood poured from his wounds, mostly on his head and legs. He cried in pain. "Gomen! Gomen-nasai! Gomen-nasai! Onegai! Gomen-nasai!" The boy screamed. But the people paid no heed.

"Suffer! Suffer you demon!"

"Ahh...!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" With that, Naruto stood up on his feet and pushed himself roughly out of the crowd, and as expected, the people followed.

"Come back here you demon!"

'_Why? It all went so fast? I got home from Ichiraku and slept. Then I woke up and took a small walk. And then when I got back... all the people were in front of my apartment with torches, steels, rocks, and other weapons... then they... they started attacking me. What did I do wrong... why must I live in hell-like world!' _Naruto screamed to himself as he ran past the gates with wobbly legs and towards the dark forest.

Luckily, as soon as he past the gates, the people didn't follow anymore. However, one of the men signaled the other people. "All of you! Throw your torches! Set flame on the forest! Kill the hideous demon!"

As the fire started to set flame around the forest, the smoke started to thicken with speed. The eight year old started to cough as the smoke began to fill his lungs.

He gasped and coughed again as he realized that gasping in a place like this was a mistake. The harsh smoke filled his lungs more as he found himself harder and harder to breathe.

'_I... can breathe. No... I must... run...' _Naruto thought as he started to weakly walk as his eyes widened in fear as the arrows of fire started again, starting more fire around. He did his best to evade the arrows, but then got hit on the back by an arrow without fire.

The boy, surprisingly, still managed to stand in pain as he held onto a burning tree, which was his mistake. As the fire started to grow larger every second, he let go of the trunk in attempt to run.

However, he did not succeed as his foot tripped over a loose root as he screamed in pain. He weakly looked over to his foot and saw that his ankle was twisted. It was then when the unshed tears started to fall down.

His clothes were ripped and burned, his body was bloodied and bruised, his ankle was twisted, he had an arrow on his back, and not to mention that he was in the middle of a huge forest fire.

The fire was starting to crawl towards him. As the tears continued to fall down, he smiled weakly. "I... never got... my dreams..." He laughed lightly as if he was insane. "Hah. Besides, how could I... the boy that they call a monster... be able to achieve... such a dream...?"

"A-at least... I'm... free... free of the hatred... the pain... the torture... free of everthing..." He whispered.

Just then, a huge burning branch started to fall towards him. Naruto smiled a sad but happy smile.

"...goodbye."

But then, before the branch even reached him, a dark haired man carried him and dashed away from the burning forest towards a large lake. The man stepped in the middle of the lake with his chakra as he placed one hand on the surface of the lake and started to spread his chakra to solidify its surface and laid the boy there.

He then stared down at the sleeping boy and waited for the fire to stop. Seeing that it wouldn't happen soon. He made a few hand seals as a water dragon appeared from the lake and went to the sky.

Soon, the rain started and little by little, the fire started to disappear. The man picked him up and went to the shore to tend his wounds. After making sure that the boy wouldn't bleed as much as before, he carried him and disappeared in the shadows.

Author's notes: I'm sorry if it's short! This is a prologue after all. The real chapter one would begin in my next updation. Please tell me what you think about this. Like it? Hate it? Please tell. Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: (--) How many times have I said that I don't own Naruto?

**Warning: OOC-ness ahead! You have been warned!**

Pairings: Not yet decided.

Author's notes: Alright then! I'm so glad that a lot of you liked the prologue. It's my first time in writing an angst fic, so I'm pretty knew at this making-an-angst-fic thing so if I make something wrong, please forgive me. Anyway, thank you all for your reviews! I'm in a rush so this would kind of be a little random. Gomen nasai. Anyway, here are the replies to the reviews!

Arbil: Yep! Yep! It is Itachi!

narusakuwooo: Wow… thanks! I'm glad that you like it! Thank you for the compliments! I'm really glad that you like it. Though I'm still not sure with the pairings though.

Maliciously Creative: Yep! It's Itachi! And I'm so glad that you like my fic! Here's the next chapter then!

Place-your-name-here: Gee!!! Thanks a lot! Yeah! The villagers need to be spanked!

Gopu: Thanks!

VaN LuVeR: Ehehehe… I kinda forgot about that rule. Anyway, I'm still glad that you like it!

JapanAnimeGirl: Thanks a lot! Yeah… Naruto got a bad childhood. I really don't want to experience that. Thanks a lot for the review!

HikaruOfArrow: Thank you!

ghostninja85: Thanks! Well… err… I still don't know what pairing to put. I'll see then. Thanks a lot for the review!

!!!!: Thank you very much!

Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl: Wow! Thank you!

kitsune: I'm glad you like it! I hope that I can live up to your and everyone's expectations for this fic! Thank you!

kashisenshey: Thanks a lot! It's Itachi though. Yep! Itachi! I thank you for your review!

durian: Thank you!

RuByMoOn17: Thanks!

babowonsuni: Thank you! And yes! The missing-nin is Itachi!

Night-Owl123: Thank you!

Author: Whoa! 17 reviews for one chapter only! I'm so happy! I'm glad that a lot of people liked it! Well… here's the next chapter then!

"Nomal talking"

/Kyuubi talking/

::Naruto replying::

'Thinking' 

Chapter 2:

=Two Years Later=

"Well done, Naruto." A long haired shinobi said as he gazed over the bodies that are lying in a heap. His gaze then went towards a ten year old blond boy who had a kunai on both hands with fresh blood splattered over his body.

The boy then looked at the man and smiled slightly. "It wasn't really so bad, Itachi-niisan." The blond, who was obviously Naruto said as he placed his kunais back on his holster and wore his black cloak again.

"Your first kill, right?" The Uchiha missing-nin said as he gazed blankly at Naruto. Naruto nodded as his smile formed into a grin. "Not bad."

The blond disappeared and appeared right in front of the sharingan wielder. "Thank you, Itachi-niisan." He said. Itachi placed his pointer and middle finger together and poked Naruto's forehead gently.

"Let's go back." He said.

"Hai!"

Naruto's POV

Sigh… Itachi-niisan made me have my first kill. I was pretty nervous at first, but seeing that the shinobis were leaf-nins, a deep anger suddenly consumed me as I killed them all mercilessly. Hah! It's been two years already.

I can never forget what those people have done to me. I will never forget, and I will never forgive. I am grateful that Itachi-niisan saved me two years ago. If it wasn't for him, I would have been dead a long time ago.

I also know why the people treated me that way. I have a demon within me who caused the almost destruction of konoha, years ago. I have the nine-tails, Kyuubi, within me. One of the most powerful youkai among all. So that's why…

But they still have no right to treat me that way.

And for that, they shall pay… very dearly. I thank Itachi-niisan. I owe him my life. He saved me, trained me, and gave me a home. The Akatsuki is my home now, and nobody is going to change that.

Before we left, I gave a brief glance back at the shinobis that I have killed. I sighed. This world is the survival of the fittest. A shinobi must know that only the strong lives and the weak dies. Such is a rule in this world that no one can destroy.

And I have learned that the hard way.

I was once a weak little child without any skill to defend myself. They see me as the demon Kyuubi. If that's what they believe I am, then that is what I shall be. I will one day make them pay. I will one day cause the destruction of the hidden leaf by my very own hands.

Who are the people who helped me with my growth?

Well… that's easy. There are Itachi-niisan, Kyuubi, and other Akatsuki members who taught me all I know. These shinobis made me strong, but I have Itachi-niisan and Kyuubi to thank the most.

Without them, I wouldn't be where I am now.

=Two Years Later=

Uzumaki Naruto, now at the age of twelve, and now one of the best unknown shinobis of the Akatsuki, stood on the very tip of a huge tree with his arms crossed, watching the golden sunrise.

"Naruto." A voice called. The blond know that voice all too well. He looked down and saw a pair of sharingan eyes looking directly at his blue ones. The boy smiled.

"I'm coming, Itachi-niisan!" With that, he jumped down the tall tree and landed gracefully on the ground. "What is it Itachi-niisan?" He asked.

"It's time for your training. You don't have any time to go watch the sunrise." He said. The blond pouted.

"Mou… but it's so pretty." The blond just earned another glare from his unofficial older brother. He sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll start with my summoning now. Uhh… anyway, 'niisan?"

"What?"

"Err… have you seen Fen?" He asked.

"Fen?" Itachi seemed a bit confused. Naruto looked up at the sky as a brown falcon came flying down onto his shoulder. Naruto smiled.

"There you are, Fen. Where have you been?" He asked.

Naruto smiled at Itachi. "Itachi-niisan, this is Fen. He is my newest summon. I met him last night here at the forest. He's a real nice fellow." He said.

Itachi nodded. "As I have seen, your taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu are really improving. I congratulate you for that."

Naruto's eyes went wide. _'Itachi-niisan's congratulating me? Wow… now that's new.' _ He thought but decided not to say that out loud. He grinned. "Thanks Itachi-niisan."

"And so far, you can summon Terra (tiger), Leo (lion (obviously)), Flame (phoenix), Boar (bear), Yuna (silver-ish grayish fox), and now you can summon Fen (falcon). That's good."

"Thanks Itachi-niisan."

"Therefore, the organization decided to send you to a mission."

Naruto beamed. "Yatta! My first mission! Who will come with me then?! Who? Who?" He exclaimed in excitement.

Itachi sighed in exasperation. "None."

Naruto suddenly froze on the stop. "Nani?! Why none?!"

"Because it would get too suspicious if you work in a group of two." Itachi said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Naruto sighed since he couldn't do anything to counter the decision of the organization.

"Fine. Where will my mission occur?" He asked.

"Konohagakure no Sato."

As the blond heard the name. His expression darkened as his face became filled with seriousness as his eyes darkened and became a void of darkness. His once sparkling blue eyes darkened to a deep blue as anger started to consume him.

"Hah. Konoha…" He murmured slowly. "What am I to do there?" He asked.

Itachi crossed his arms. "You have two things to do there. One is to cause its ultimate destruction…"

Naruto's lips curved into a sick smile as his eyes widened with delight for his first mission. He would agree to this mission without a question as long as he could destroy the village and have his revenge.

"And the second one is to kill the hokage, the copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi, and a chuunin named Umino Iruka." The Uchiha finished.

The blond's eyes widened again, not because of delight but because of doubt. Among all of the village people, there are three people who cared for him, and those are the people that he needed to kill.

However, he remembered Kakashi tell him once when he was still a kid: "Always read underneath the underneath." His words still remained in his heart somehow. With his words, Naruto realized that the destruction is his main mission, and the killing is to prove his loyalty to the organization.

Just then, he mentally slapped himself. If he succeeds in doing the first mission, then he would still be killing the three in the process. He was snapped back to his dazed point as Itachi poked his forehead again.

"What?"

"You're zoning out." The sharingan user said simply. "What is your decision?"

Naruto started debating within himself whether to accept the mission or not. However, his vengeance still came first as he slowly nodded. Itachi nodded as well. The blond faced him. "Itachi-niisan, how can I enter the village then?" He asked.

Itachi poked Naruto's forehead again and gave the boy one of his rare smiles. "Naruto, use your brain. What use would this brain of yours be if you wouldn't even use it?" He asked.

Naruto placed a hand on his forehead. "Maa… that's the second time this day that you poked me in the forehead. So just spit the data out, 'niisan." He said as he pouted.

Itachi smile remained for a few more seconds before it disappeared completely. "You would pose as a new student in the ninja academy and graduate as a ninja. You would the join a group of genins. Once we give the signal, the Kisame and I would join you."

Naruto grinned. "Oh that's easy. All I have to do is wait for the signal, right?"

"However," Itachi said. "You would stay for quite some time there. Maybe even more than a year. Every month, send out a daily report to us about the village. When the organization believes that the time is right, we would give you the signal."

"Maa, but what's the reason behind that long stay?"

"In order that it would not get too suspicious, you would need to earn the hokage and the townsmen's trust without them knowing that you are Naruto. You would give yourself a new identity. However, that's for you to decide what identity you are willing to give yourself."

Naruto sighed as he leaned on a tree. "Just great. Does that mean I still have to struggle against my killer intent for more than a year?" His chakra started to flare around him as the grass around him started to dry due to the immense heat of his chakra. "Oh how I want to burn them to the ground."

"Naruto, calm yourself. We are sending you because we know that you know a lot about the village." Itachi said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Why can't they send you instead?" He asked.

"They know me well enough there. They would be suspicious of me easily. However, you, Naruto, cannot be suspected. They don't know that you are a member of the Akatsuki. They don't even know that you are still alive."

Naruto sighed. "Fine. I'll do it. When do I leave?" He asked.

Itachi then threw a bunch of garments towards him. "After you put those clothes on and pack the essential materials." He said.

Naruto wasted no time as he just stood up and let himself be covered by a thick layer of red chakra. In a couple of seconds, his chakra disappeared an left him wearing black baggy pants, a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, a black high collared cape with a hood (kinda like the Akatsuki's black cape without the clouds and with a hood), a black mask covering half of his face, and a bunch of black, gray, and silver loose belts which holds a bunch of pouches loaded with shurikens, senbons, and other ninja equipments.

"Sheesh. Itachi-niisan, I feel like I'm over clothed." Naruto grumbled as he wore the black cape. At that instant, Naruto felt that he's being pushed down. He sweatdropped. "Err… Itachi-niisan?"

"What?"

"Ano sa… is this cloak weighted?" The blond asked. He sweatdropped as Itachi nodded at him. No wonder that it's so heavy.

"Oh. And two more things." Itachi reminded.

"What is it?"

Itachi's sharingan eyes seemed to bore down inside Naruto's very soul as he began to speak that Naruto gulped in nervousness. "If you ever came across Orochimaru, do not hesitate to dispose of him, and don't worry. Kisame and I will be visiting you from time to time."

Naruto smiled. "Arigato Itachi-niisan."

Just then, Kisame came and threw a shoulder bag at Naruto. Naruto caught it with ease.

"Take those things with you, kid. You'll be needing it."

Naruto curiously opened the bag that was given to him and saw a some clothes, which were, unfortunately, majority was the same garments that he was currently wearing with some other normal clothing, some cup ramen, other extra ninja equipments, water, and money that can last for a month.

The blond boy smiled. If there were two other people that he conceder precious to him, they were Itachi and Kisame. "Arigato Kisame-san."

Kisame smirked. "Good luck, boy."

Naruto placed the shoulder bag on his shoulders and turned his back. "Thank you. But I won't be needing it." With that, the boy disappeared.

Kisame laughed slightly as he looked at Itachi. "Itachi-san, it seemed that we raised the kyuubi child well. He's now a very powerful shinobi. I hate to admit it but even he is stronger than me. He may even be at par with your own skills."

With that, the two Akatsuki members disappeard.

=With Naruto=

/Hah. Would you be able to control your thirst for vengeance, my little kit?/

::Ah shut up fox. No killing for now until really needed::

/Oh come on! Let us kill even just a little something, kit. I'm bored./

::Kyuubi, shut up for a while. We would not be killing for quite some time, but you'll soon get your fun. You know, it would be better if you teach me more of your jutsus.::

/I'll teach you a new one when you killed something then./

::Augh you damn fox! You'll get your blood. Just wait 'till I find a rabbit.::

/Just a rabbit?/

::Stop whining or else I won't give you your blood.::

/Tch! Fine then, kit. I was just kidding. I was really expecting you to demand a new jutsu in exchange for blood. I was really intending to teach you a new one./

Naruto's eyes slightly widened. ::Really, kyuubi?::

/Yeah. Think of it as a gift./

::Arigato Kyuubi! Now what are you going to teach me next?::

/Let's see… what techniques have I taught you already, kit?/

::Hmm… so far, you have taught me Ranshin no Jutsu, and Fubuki no Jutsu. You have also helped me developed my very own taijutsu, the Hakishomeo. I guess that's it.::

Naruto heard the kyuubi snicker. ::What's so funny, you fox?::

/Nothing. I was just thinking of what new jutsu I would teach you. Let's see… alright. I'll teach you Tsuki Semmon: Rasen ki no Jutsu. How about that, kit?/

::Well… how do I do it?::

The kyuubi laughed. /You'll be automatically performing it when you want to. However, I advice you not to use that technique here. The effects could be… too drastic for my taste./

::Hah!:: Naruto said. ::It's a pretty weird thing to hear that from someone who just said 'oh I want detruction! Bring me blood now!' Ne kyuubi?::

/Hah! Good one, kit. Though I still advice you not to try it here./

::Alright Kyuubi. Whatever you say.::

/I hate to break it to you, kit. But look in front of you./

Naruto then looked in front of him to see the gate of konoha village. At an instant, extreme rage started to build up inside him.

/Kit, calm down. Do the mission first. You'll get your vengeance later./

Naruto snickered. ::Kyuubi, do you think you're so being out-of-character?::

/Hey. I may be ferocious, but I still have a soft side./

Naruto laughed silently. ::Thanks, fox. I needed that.::

Naruto turned around to see Fen still flying behind him. He smiled. "I'm glad to see that you managed to keep up." He told the falcon. He then faced the deserted streets of Konoha from outside the gate.

'Konoha… we meet again. You almost killed me years ago, and now I will return the favor. But this time, it would not be almost. It would be done, and konoha would be burned to the ground. I'll show you what you taught me years back without knowing.'

Naruto's eyes started to show a shade of red due to anger. _'You showed me that being weak will lead to destruction, and being strong would lead to victory. You showed me, when I was young, that the strong shall live and the weak shall die. All of you showed and demonstrated that rule of life to me. Now it shall be applied to you, foolish humans. You're time is soon to come.'_

With a few more steps, the Akatsuki member stepped inside the hidden leaf, trying with all his might to prevent his anger from unleashing, for the signal has not yet come. It is still coming.

As the hidden leaf inhabitants slept peacefully, they don't even have the tiniest feeling that their destruction would soon come…

…given by the boy who they thought that they mercilessly killed during the forest fire four years ago.

The kyuubi has now returned.

Author's notes: Well, how is it? It's a bit of random and short since I'm in a hurry so I'm sorry. The jutsus placed above would be explained once they are used, so please be patient. Oh! I'm also not a Japanese speaker so if I mistranslated the words, then please forgive me. How is it? Like it? Hate it? If you don't like the OOC-ness, then don't give me a flame about it. I have warned you already. Anyway, I hope that you like it. Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: For the hundredth... okay... maybe not a hundred times... but how many time must I tell you that I don't own Naruto?! Sheesh!

**Warning: OOC-ness ahead! You have been warned!**

Pairings: Not yet decided.

Author's notes: Gee...! Thanks a lot everyone! Your reviews were great and encouraging! I never thought that you guys would actually like my story! Thanks a lot! And for that, I'll update sooner than expected! This may be my fastest updation just yet! Here are the replies to the reviews!

Maliciously Creative: (sweatdrops) Well... err... about Kisame... Ehehehe... I just find it funny to give Kisame that kind of attitude. Yup! He'll still be teamed up with team seven! Even though I really don't like Sakura. Well... thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it!

Night-Owl123, MC88, swt-angel-babi3, ghostninja85, RuByMoOn17, and Long Shot: Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys are very inspiring!

Jenniyah: Yesiree!!! Naru's gonna wreck havoc... in time... Mwahahahah!!! Thanks!

Licht Sieger: Really? All "Naruto joins Akatsuki" fics are cool, I tell you, COOL! I recommend you to read it! I don't know why but I like it! That's why I'm trying to create one as well to see how my guts in this kind of fics work out! Thank you for your review!

!!!! (sorry, the 'at' symbols won't appear on screen): A pair? I don't think so. Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. But most likely I wouldn't. I also like it the way it is. This is more of a loyalty fic. Thank you!

Ookima: Yey! My second review from one of my favorite authors! Don't worry! I won't forget my other fics too! In fact, I'm working on them! And don't forget YOUR fics as well, okay?! And just wait for the action to come! Thank you for your review!

Author: Wah!!! I really love you guys! Thank you a lot! I'm glad that you like this fic! That's why I'm making this update fast! I'm in the mood right now so I updated early. Here's chapter three then!

Chapter 3:

_As the hidden leaf inhabitants slept peacefully, they don't even have the tiniest feeling that their destruction would soon come... _

..._given by the boy who they thought that they mercilessly killed during the forest fire four years ago._

_The kyuubi has now returned._

Now= = = = =

/Where are we going next, kit?/

Naruto smirked. ::Of course we're going to talk to the hokage, fox.::

The blond boy stayed outside for a moment as they waited for the people to scatter on the streets. When the sun was already clearly seen in the sky, the boy then started to slowly walk towards the hokage's office.

As he walked, he scanned the place as well. He snickered as he noticed that nothing much have changed over the years. The only difference was no one really gave him any notice. Naruto smirked again under his mask.

'_It seems that no one really missed their kyuubi child. Hah. What a bunch of foolish humans.' _He thought. A few more minutes of walking, he finally reached the hokage's office.

"Excuse me," He said calmly as he faced the officer. "May I speak with the hokage?" He asked. The officer stared at him for a few seconds.

"I don't recognize you from here young man. Who are you and what is your identity?" The officer asked. Naruto sighed inwardly.

'_This is where the personality thing comes in. Now for a name... hmm... aha. I got one.' _He thought as he faced the officer again. "Uyoma Naiki (a/n: I seriously can't think of another name)." He said.

"From what village?"

"None. I'm a wanderer. I wish to be registered here as a leaf shinobi." Naruto said as he silently stared at the officer calmly even though his rage was starting to grow every single second he stays in that place.

Finally, the officer nodded and told him to meet the hokage. There they will discuss the more important matters.

Naruto nodded and went to the hokage's office. The hokage first looked shocked to see him but shrugged it off as a look-alike. After all, the Uzumaki Naruto that he knew was already dead.

"You're Uyoma Naiki, am I correct?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"And you would like to be registered as a leaf-nin."

"Hai."

"This could be arranged. Today is the graduation day of the academy. I will give you a special permit to join. However, you would start at the genin level, whatever your skill level may be. Am I clear?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

The hokage nodded. "You may leave now as I will now make your papers for you being an official leaf-nin of the village."

With that, Naruto nodded and went out of the tower as he headed towards the ninja academy.

/Hah. Hey kit. This exam would be a piece of cake./

::Yeah right, kyuubi. Genin only? Che. This will be a total waste of my time.::

As the blond continued to walk slowly towards his destination, the rage would start to build up on him. He can't believe that he was back in the hell that he once lived. He was lucky that no one actually noticed him.

He has been walking for a while before he jumped on top of a post to see if he was in the right direction. He saw the ninja academy a few more blocks where he was and nodded grimly to himself. He jumped down and started walking again.

_'I'm back in this hell-like place that I once called home. Hn. It's too peaceful here. All that this village knows is peace, but what I know about this is darkness and despair. I will send this village to the ground when I am given the signal without a second thought. They shall all be toppled to the ground and be stomped at mercilessly. That I will do. They just wait.'_

/Kit,/ The kyuubi cut off his thoughts. /Are you sure about agreeing to this mission?/ He asked (the kyuubi's a male here). Naruto snorted.

::Of course I am. And the first people that I'm going to destroy are going to be my 'teammates'. They are going to be the unfortunate one since I would make them suffer the most. But let us play tell with them for a while, all right kyuubi?::

The kyuubi sighed. /Sometimes I wonder on what's wrong with you./

::There is nothing wrong with me, fox.:: Naruto then looked at the falcon that is resting on his shoulder. "Fen, you better leave for a while. Things will get suspicious if they see you flying behind me." He said.

The falcon nodded in understanding as it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto walked for a little while longer before he entered the gate of the academy.

"Excuse me," He said as he tapped a shinobi on the shoulder. "Do you know which room the graduation exam is being held?" He asked.

"It's at the last room in the left hallway. Why? Are you late?" He asked.

Naruto made a fake nervous laugh. "Yeah. I'm new here and I kind of woke up late so... you know."

"Ahh... of course. Go on now."

"Thank you." Naruto bowed down a bit politely but was pucking inwardly. _'Yuck! Why do I need to be polite to these people?!'_

'Last room on the left hallway. There.'

Naruto knocked on the door slightly as a brown haired chuunin opened the door and smiled. Naruto gasped behind his mask. _'Iruka-sensei...' _He wanted to glomp the chuunin in happiness but he decided to keep his cool.

"Ahh... you must be the new kid that Hokage-sama was talking about. Come in." As Naruto entered the room he stood in front of the class and stared at them coldly. The students were quiet at the blond's mysterious behavior.

"Will you introduce yourself?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded.

"Ohayou. I am Uyoma Naiki. I do not belong to any village since I'm a traveler. Now I wish to settle here in Konoha, and become one of its loyal shinobis. Any questions about my identity cannot be known. It is classified. Thank you." Naruto introduced.

/You're a good liar, kit./

::Is that a compliment or an insult?::

/Haha.../

"Thank you Uyoma Naiki. Since everyone has now graduated and we are just waiting for you, please perform ten bunshins." Iruka said.

Naruto stopped the urge to twitch his eyes in annoyance. That's all that he needs to do in order to graduate? My gosh! He expected more than that. He closed his eyes and made the proper hand seals as ten bunshin silently appeared.

He could do the technique without any hand seals anyway but he used the hand seals so as not to draw any unwanted attention.

Iruka nodded as he gave Naruto his forehead protector. "Congratulations."

Naruto wordlessly accepted the hitaite and tied it on his shoulder bag's handle for the meantime. Iruka pointed to a vacant seat in the back and told Naruto to sit there.

The blond silently walked towards his seat and looked outside the window, not paying attention to whatever Iruka'a talking about giving the lecture early to the new genins and how it is being genins.

He never experienced all those crappy class-D missions before. Ever since he joined the Akatsuki, he was always on killing sprees with Itachi and Kisame. He's on with those entire dangerous missions in where blood will surely be spilled.

Naruto shifted his attention to Iruka as he started to announce the teams. "Team seven will be composed of Uyoma Naiki..."

_'Hn. Now who will the unlucky people be?' _He thought as he smirked behind his mask.

"...Haruno Sakura..."

Naruto turned around to see a pink haired girl who was the one referred as Sakura. She seems to be bickering with her friend who gets to be teamed up with some guy.

_'A female?' _Naruto's eyes narrowed in annoyance. _'I hate girls. They're nothing but trouble.' _He then turned his attention back to Iruka who was about to announce the third member of the team.

"...and Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto was a bit shocked to know that his older brother's younger brother was on his team. _'Great. Itachi-niisan's little brother. I think I already know what he would really be like.'_

The blond then turned to Sakura who made a peace sign to the other girl. Naruto's face even with his mask shows that he's clearly annoyed by now, but he decided to keep his cool.

/Hey kit, you got a good team./

::Shut up, fox. I got one heck of a team composed of an annoying girl and Itachi-niisan's younger brother. What's next? Kakashi-san?::

/Possibly. It may happen though./

Naruto sighed. ::Thanks for the encouragement, fox.::

The blond boy just looked outside the window again as he ignored every word that the chuunin said as he just thought about how he would survive in this mission. He sighed in frustration inwardly.

A few hours later, all of the students were now with their jounin teachers and team seven were still there inside the room, waiting for their so called sensei to come.

The pink haired girl named Sakura silently scooted nearer to the onyx-eyed Uchiha. Naruto rolled his eyes at this and looked outside the window as he remained where he was sitting, making occasional small conversations with the kyuubi.

Just then, he felt the piercing eyes of the cold Uchiha on him. Small little shivers came on his spine, but he reminded himself silently that this isn't Itachi. This was just his younger brother.

Naruto sighed behind his mask. "What do you want, Uchiha?" He said blankly without even sparing the younger Uchiha a glance. "I could feel that glare of yours up to here."

Sasuke and Sakura were both sitting on the middle of the second row while Naruto decided to stay at the corner of the room, totally ignoring the rude comments that Sakura was giving him just to defend the Uchiha.

Sigh... girls these days...

Just then, the door opened and a silver haired jounin with his forehead protector covering his left (?) eye came in. Naruto's eyes twitched a bit.

_'I knew it.'_ He thought before giving the late jounin a cold glare. He could feel that the other two were glaring at the jounin as well. The jounin sighed.

"For my first impression on you three is... with your glares on me... I don't like you." He said. The three silently sweatdropped.

"Meet me at the rooftop then." Then with a puff of smoke, the jounin disappeared. Sasuke was the one who stood up the first.

"Let's go." Sakura then followed him. Naruto sighed again for the hundredth time this day and followed them as well.

=On the rooftop=

_'Sigh... don't tell me that Kakashi-san's still reading those perverted books that I always see him read when I was still a kid? Konoha will never change.' _The blond thought as he sat down on the ground and got out a kunai and twirled it on his finger due to boredom.

"Alright. Introduce yourselves. Tell your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Kakashi said.

"Uhh sensei," Sakura interrupted. "I have a suggestion. Why don't you introduce yourself first so that we would know you?" She asked.

Kakashi was about to introduce himself when the blond stopped him. "You're Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi. The shinobi who copied over a thousand jutsus due to your..." Naruto smirked at the surprised look of the silver haired shinobi. "...let's just say... your special ability."

Kakashi looked like he was going to faint at that moment as he had the how-the-heck-did-you-know-that look. However, he merely made a fake cough and remained calm. "Right. Anyway, I am Hatake Kakashi. I don't plan to say what my likes and dislikes are. And my dreams huh? Well... I have a lot of hobbies."

"Sheesh... all we learned was his name." Sakura whispered. _'However, what is this blond saying a while ago. I don't understand. Copy ninja? What does he mean? Oh well... we'll find out soon enough.'_ She thought.

"Alright. You first, the girl with pink hair."

Sakura nodded. "Okay. I am Haruno Sakura. I like..." She glanced at Sasuke with a blush. "My hobbies are..." She lanced again as she blushed. "My dream is..." Then again, another blush.

Kakashi nodded. "Alright. What do you dislike?" He asked.

"I hate Ino-pig." She said.

Kakashi nodded. _'So this girl is more interested with love affairs.' _He thought as he took a glance at Naruto who was still playing with a kunai. "How about the boy in a black cloak with the mask."

Naruto nodded as kept playing with the kunai. "Well... I am Uyoma Naiki. I like training, scrolls, tough opponents, and anything serious. I dislike prissy people who just want to be a ninja for prissy affairs. People like that are just sad excuses for a ninja. My hobbies huh? Well..." Naruto paused.

_'I can't tell that my hobby is killing, right? That would be too suspicious. I got to think of a simpler one.'_ He thought. "Hobbies... I guess training and fighting. And my dreams are... well... I guess I want to be strong, and I want to protect someone very important to me." He said.

/Kit, it seems that you are growing so attached to that Itachi guy./

::He saved my life, fox. Without him, I would not be here. I can't just repay him with just plain loyalty, you know. So I decided that I would protect him with all costs. You would do that too if you were in my place although that would make you a bit too out of character then, eh kyuubi?::

/Well... you're right, kit. Just be careful not to spill any secrets out./

::I'll be careful. Don't worry, kyuubi.::

Kakashi's eyebrows were slightly raised. "And who would be that important person then?" He asked. At that question, Naruto's gaze turned colder than ever.

"Who my important person is none of your business, Kakashi." He said as he let a bit of his killer intent come out for a few seconds. The other two genins felt it too. Sakura was starting to sweat a little while Sasuke was slightly impressed.

"Fine. The last one." Kakashi said as he let the topic drop. Naruto then calmed down as his chakra went to normal.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like a very few things while I dislike a lot of things. I have a dream, but it's more called as an ambition. And I won't let that ambition to just be laid aside. I want to restore my clan, and to kill a certain man... who was the cause of it all." Sasuke said.

_'Sasuke's so cool!' _Sakura thought as she started blushing again.

Naruto snorted behind his mask. '_Hmp. I know what you mean. Resurrect your clan, I have no problem about. But when it comes to hurting Itachi-niisan, then that's a different story. I won't allow you to hurt Itachi-niisan. If that time indeed comes, then you would be messing with me.'_ He thought.

Kakashi nodded. _'As expected.' _"Alright. For our first mission then. It would be a survival training."

Sakura looked confused. "Survival training? But haven't we done enough of that at the academy?" She asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. But this is different."

"Kakashi-san, get to the point already." Naruto said as his eyes narrowed again.

"Alright. But promise me that you won't be shocked. Okay. Among all of the graduates, only nine will become genins."

"What?!" Sakura demanded. "Then what is the graduation exam for?!"

"That is to see if you have the capabilities of being a genin." Naruto said calmly. Kakashi nodded.

"Naiki's right. So then, that means that you would have 66.6 %(?) for failing. If you fail, you'll be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said.

Sakura had the what-the-heck look, Sasuke has the darn-it look, while Naruto still have his calm expression as he even yawned. Sakura glared at him. "What the heck are you made of Uyoma?! You could be sent back to the academy because of this and what are you doing? YAWNING for crying out loud!"

Naruto gave her a cold glare that made her take a step back. "Frankly I don't care since I'm sure that I could pass the exam again. In case I fail, then I'll just wait for the next opportunity and cancel my registration papers and go traveling again. It's as simple as that Haruno-san." He said coldly.

Sakura was taken a back by his cold attitude as she decided to be quiet and sit down wordlessly. Sasuke was pretty much not minding what his teammates are talking about, but was silently being interested by his mysterious blond haired teammate.

"Alright. Meet me at the forest at five in the morning. Don't be late. Oh. And don't eat. You'll throw up. Bye!" With that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed silently and mysteriously disappeared without being noticed by his teammates.

He teleported to the entrance of the forest and silently entered the forest onto a small clearing. Silently, he bit his thumb, making it bleed as he made a small swipe to a small tattoo on his arm, which says the word falcon and made a series of handseals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

With a puff of smoke, Fen the falcon appeared and landed on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smiled and quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to the falcon. "Be sure to take this to Itachi-niisan."

The falcon nodded as it flew away. Naruto then exited the forest and stretched his arms. "Alright. Now I just need to train my self-control or else I might start something drastic to this village. Kyuubi, I'll need your help for this." He said loudly but was sure that no one heard him.

/Sure. Anything for my little kit./

::Thanks Kyuubi.::

"Now to find an inn."

Author's notes: Well how's this? I hope that you like it. If there are some confusions then feel free to ask me. Oh! And if you have a flame there, then just don't type it. I'm accepting constructive criticisms but NOT, I repeat, NOT flames. Anyway, I do hope that you like this chapter. Naruto's name 'Naiki' is pronounced as Na-I-Ki in case there is some confusion there. Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto.

**Warning: OOC-ness ahead! Especially for Naruto's case!**

Author's notes: Hiya! I'm back! Gee!!! I already got 53 reviews ONLY for THREE chapters?! Whoa… that was a surprise! Thank you everyone! I never knew a lot would like this fanfic of mine! Thank you very much! Anyway, onto the reviews!

Fluffy-kins: I'm glad that you like it! Pairings? I still don't know if I'm going to put one. Maybe hints… just maybe. Thank you for your review!

Arbil: Yeah! Destruction is my name… bwahahahahah!!! Ehem. Well… thank you for your review!

insanechildfanatic, HikaruOfArrow, nightmares of death, MC-88, Lashya, rei, yaminakathy, swt-angel-babi3, RuByMoOn17, Gopu, Night-Owl123, japananimegirl, kiki tameishi, Dargon Sheinto, and !!!! : Thank you a lot for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Pale Rider: I thank you for pointing out my wrongs. I'll do my best to improve and hopefully, this chapter will make up for the other details that I've missed out. About the Akatsuki… well… I haven't really thought about that. Alright. I'll put that too in this chapter. But hey, Naruto isn't THAT powerful, in fact, he's weaker than Kakashi. Well… I still thank you.

Licht Sieger: Yeah. Pale Rider-san also said that. That's why I'm going to put out the things that I missed here. Thank you for your review!

Ookima: Thank you for your review! And yeah. I've read Pale Rider's review and that's why I'll do my best to correct my wrongs in this chapter. I hope that you would soon post up your fics! My most favorite one so far is "A New Path", I hope you update that one soon!

kimeno-pebols: I really don't know if I'm going to put up a pairing here. Thank you for your review!

Maliciously Creative: Thanks a lot! I really don't like Sakura as well. But I'm not really the type to do some bashing. Maybe she'll be neglected here or something. I don't like her that much but as I've said, I'm not really the type to bash. Thank you for reviewing!

Author: Alright! That's it! Gee!!! I'm really happy! Now for chapter four!

Chapter 4:

Naruto walked silently on the busy streets of Konoha. He thought back of what he said to Sakura and sighed. He was a bit rude there, but he really hates girls like that. They're so prissy and it annoys him to no end.

He sighed. Maybe he'll visit the Hokage and see if his registration papers have been finished. In case he fails, he'll just do what he said earlier to cancel his registration papers. He needed to go to the Hokage to warn him about it.

As he entered the Hokage's office, the officer looked at him wearily. "Oh! You're that guy a few hours ago, right?" He asked.

Naruto nodded silently. "I am. I wish to talk to Hokage-sama."

"Ahh yes. The Hokage has been expecting you as well."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit, but were not really shown because of the hood hiding his eyes and hair. He regained his composure after a few seconds of silence and nodded calmly. "When may I see him?" He asked.

The official smiled. "He's waiting for you right now." Naruto nodded his thanks and proceeded to the Hokage's office.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Enter." A gentle old voice called.

The blond slowly opened the door and entered the room. He smiled behind his mask at the sight of the Hokage. He was one of the very few people that he cherishes the most. He was a little guilty of not showing proper respect to him a while ago.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" He asked.

The Hokage nodded and he pointed at the seat infront of his table. "Sit down please."

Naruto hesistated for a while before nodding as he silently sat down and waited patiently for the Hokage to speak. "So… Uyomi-san, you are a traveler, am I correct?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Naruto answered. He looked silently at him as he shuffled uncontrollably as he found the old man's intense gaze on him, wondering on what the hokage currently had in mind.

The hokage sighed as he gazed at him intensely. "You know," He started. "You remind me of a young boy that I once lost." He said.

Naruto stiffened.

"People think of him as a youkai, but in truth, he was just an innocent little boy who wanted nothing but acknowledgement." He started.

Naruto was currently in a state of shock. That boy must be him. But he kept his emotions in check. He calmed himself down and closed his eyes, refusing to look at the hokage's eyes. "May I be so bold to ask you something, Hokage-sama?"

"You may."

Naruto didn't waste anytime to make any out-of-the-topic expressions as he went straight to the point. "How did you lose this boy?" He asked, doing his best to keep his tone in devoid of emotions.

The hokage sighed as he looked down on his table. He sighed for the second time before he replied. "He died in a forest fire." Naruto didn't speak for he felt that the hokage was still going to speak more. "The village people wanted him to die. Poor kid. It was my fault too. I was too inattentive. If only I knew about it sooner, he would still be alive."

Naruto felt a squeeze in his chest. He never thought that the hokage still feels that way for him. He still cares for him. He wanted to reveal who he was to the man right here, right now. However, he cannot risk anyone knowing about who he really is. It would make the mission crash, and of course, he don't want to disappoint the man who he looked up the most in whom his loyalty resides.

So instead of acting that emotionally, he smiled slightly as his sea blue eyes sparkled gently. "Don't think like that Hokage-sama. There isn't a proof that the boy you are referring to is truly dead. No evidences have been found yet. There is still hope that the boy is alive and breathing. And I'm sure, that wherever he is, he feels the emotions that you are letting out." Naruto said.

His voice sounded full of maturity that the hokage couldn't feel anything but awe at the newcomer. The hokage smiled. "Thank you, young man."

Naruto waved his hand in a polite gesture. "Please Hokage-sama. Don't say that. I guess I have been a little emotional there. Forgive me." He said with an apologetic smile.

The Hokage shook his head. "No. Thank you. Your words meant a lot to me. Anyway, I think I have said many things that are not really suppose to be in the topic of what I was suppose to tell you." He then looked outside the window.

"The sun is starting to set. Naiki-san, I will be forward to talking with you again."

Naruto nodded. "I thank you for the opportunity to talk with you as well, Hokage-sama. Good evening." With that, he slowly made his way out of the office.

Outside, the blond took one last look at the office before turning away with a serious look on his face. _'I'm sorry. I do not wish to hurt the three people that meant much to me here in Konoha, but what the people did to me was too much to bear. And besides, my loyalty belongs to another person… to the man who saved my life and cared for me when I was in need…'_

_'…Uchiha Itachi.'_

**=Flashback=**

**Naruto woke up as the first rays of the sun went on his face. He covered his face from the light and sat up. He groaned in pain.**

**"You're awake now. Good." A voice called.**

**Naruto looked beside him to see a man with long black hair in a pony-tail and black eyes. (a/n: Itachi still doesn't have permanent sharingan eyes here, alright.) **

**"W-who a-are y-you…?" The young boy asked in fear. **

**"I am Uchiha Itachi." He replied. Naruto tensed for a while at the cold atmosphere surrounding the area. Itachi sighed. "Don't be afraid of me, little one. I won't hurt you."**

**"T-t-t-t-t-then you won't h-h-h-hurt me like the rest of t-t-them?" **

**"Yes."**

**"But why did you save me?"**

**Itachi paused for a moment. "Because you are unlike the other people that I've seen. Even though you were at first scared of your death, you relaxed yourself and prepared for whatever fate you will have with courage." He paused again. "Let's just say that your courage amuses me."**

**Naruto stared at the ground. "Then what will happen now? I… I don't want to return to the village anymore." He said.**

**"No. We will not." He said. Naruto looked up at him in hope that what he was saying was true. "It is true. Both of us are now outcasts. You were almost killed by people who hated you to the core, and I left on my own." He said.**

**Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Why did you leave? What did you do? Did Itachi-san did something bad?" He asked.**

**"I will tell you in due time." He answered.**

**"What will happen now? Is Itachi-san planning anything?" **

**Itachi nodded. "I will train you to be strong so that you will be able to defend yourself when the time hence come." He said. Naruto nodded as he stood up, with Itachi helping him of course due to his wounds, and left.**

**=End Flashback=**

Naruto chuckled silently. It was rather funny that when he was nine, the time when he learned that he was the kyuubi, it was also the same time when they both joined the Akatsuki organization.

When he learnt that the organization was after the kyuubi inside him for power, he was scared. But then, it surprised him when he was still accepted in the organization.

**=Flashback=**

**"Uchiha Itachi, you are now a member of the Akatsuki organization." The leader said as Itachi bowed down politely.**

**"Thank you."**

**The crowd was still silent as Naruto stared at the floor in nervousness. He knew what the Akatsuki was after, and there was a high possibility that he would be accepted, moreover make it out alive.**

**The superiors of the organization were currently having a small meeting and whatever they were talking about, Naruto didn't know about.**

**"What do you say? Will we accept the boy or kill him?" The leader asked.**

**"I say we kill him and take the kyuubi." One answered.**

**Another shook his head. "No. I say we let him live. After all, even if we extract the kyuubi, it is not guaranteed that it will work for us. There is also a high possibility of it moving against our will, and automatically destroy us."**

**"And what is the relation with your answer then?" A fourth member asked.**

**"Look. The boy seems to know how to control the kyuubi, and it seems that the kyuubi also now has its loyalty to the boy. So then, we will train the boy to learn how to control the kyuubi better. Then when he learns to control it fully, he would be a very great asset to the organization. He would then be one of the greatest weapons of the organization." He answered.**

**A fifth member nodded. "I agree with what he said. I say we let the boy live and train him as one of our shinobis."**

**The leader nodded as all the members seemly agreed. They all then faced Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are now a member of the organization."**

**Naruto inwardly sighed in relief. He bowed down in respect the same way Itachi did and nodded his thanks.**

**"You may leave."**

**The two then disappeared from sight.**

**=End Flashback=**

_'Hah. I wonder on what they were talking about at that time. Whatever it is, I'm glad that I was accepted. I now have a home in the figure of the Akatsuki organization. They helped me, trained me, and raised me. I also have kyuubi to guide me. I have to admit, but my life with the Akatsuki, even if it's a bit more violent, is happier than my life here in Konoha. As a loyal member of the Akatsuki, I will see to it that my mission will be completed. I will destroy Konoha.'_

/Kit, are you alright?/

::I thank you for your concern, fox. But I'm alright.::

/Alright. Just call me if you need me./

::Thank you.::

Naruto walked along the streets of Konoha as the stores started to close due to the setting sun. The blond want nothing more than to clear his mind off things. As he reached the red bridge, he saw a familiar jounin leaning on the bridge's railing.

"Kakashi-san." He whispered softly, the jounin, however heard him.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Yo."

Naruto nodded in reply. "It's pretty relaxing here every sundown when the air's starting to cool down, right?" The jounin asked. The blond nodded.

Kakashi's eyes went downcast as he sighed. "Naruto…"

Naruto tensed. Was he found out? If he was, he needs to get away from Konoha fast. However, he was surprised to see the jounin laugh slightly. He waved his arm apologetically. "Haha… I'm sorry. You just reminded me of this kid who was killed a long time ago. Funny thing you got the same hair and eyes huh?"

The boy nodded blankly as he allowed the silver haired jounin to continue. "Sigh… I wonder… if he were still alive, what would he be doing now? Will he still be playing his pranks?" He laughed silently again.

"Hah. The ideals of a prankster… they always have pranks under their sleeves that will make people worry sick. But this time…" Kakashi then paused as he looked up towards the orange sky. "There is no return. This prank will never end. Because…"

Naruto felt a little twist in his heart as he heard the jounin's words. His eyes softened unconsciously at this as the wind blew against his black cape. "Kakashi-san…"

Kakashi seemed to be pulled off as he turned to face the blond and laughed. "Hahaha… sorry, sorry. Don't mind me. I tend to get a little emotional when it comes to that topic. Did my little speech bore you, Naiki-kun?" He asked.

Naruto forced out a smile. "Nah. I don't mind, Kakashi-san. It's alright. Anyway, I need to get going." He said.

"Why are you in a hurry, Naiki-kun?"

Naruto grinned as he walked towards the entrance of the dark forest. "I need to prepare myself for your little survival training." With that said, the blond walked towards the forest, ready to train his heart out.

=Akatsuki Hideout=

"Itachi-san, how do you think the brat is doing?" Kisame asked with a smirk. Itachi looked at Kisame with the same cold eyes and expressions.

"He's doing fine."

"Hah. That's for sure. Huh?" Kisame looked up to see a falcon coming towards them. "Itachi-san, look."

Itachi looked up to see the falcon slowly making its way down towards them with the scroll in its feet. "Oh. It seems that Naruto gave his report out early." He said.

"Huh?" Kisame wondered out loud. "Report?"

Itachi nodded. "As you heard: Report." As the scroll got in his hand, the falcon then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The sharingan user slowly tried to open the scroll but failed. He snickered.

"Chakra binded scroll huh Itachi-san. It seems that the brat got a few brains as well." Kisame said. Itachi sent a bit of his chakra towards the scroll and opened it.

_Itachi-nisan,_

_I'm already in Konoha. Sheesh! Nothing really changed here. The villagers didn't seem to recognize me, which is a good and a bad thing. Good for the Akatsuki since the plan will be going on well, and bad for me because I won't see the horrified faces of the darn villagers for seeing their kyuubi child back from the dead. Oh how I want to burn them to the ground soon. Che. Why is it I still need to start as a genin level shinobi? This is crazy, Itachi-niisan. All of those D-class missions are sure to be crappy and boring. I think you would like to know that I'm a team seven. _

_Hah! I believe that you are thinking why that piece of information would be interesting for you. Well… I guess I must say that I didn't expect this group. My teammates are Haruno Sakura, which is, I must say, a prissy little sad excuse for a shinobi, and can you believe it? Your 'foolish little brother' Uchiha Sasuke, is also on my team. Our jounin instructor is Hatake Kakshi, the copy ninja._

_Now I bet that caught your interest, ne? _

_Alright. Now on to business. Konoha, right now, is peaceful. And I could say that they are currently not expecting any trouble to come up soon. They are currently unprepared, with most of the jounins taking care of some genin teams, the anbus on missions, the hunter-nins on the hunt, chuunins at the academy, and well… to make it short, they are currently vunerable to any surprise attacks. _

_Heck! Even the hokage wasn't able to detect it was me! As for now, I am using the name Uyoma Naiki, a traveler. Hah. Pretty weird they actually fell for it._

_I really wish to do some destruction now, but I doubt that you will give me the signal now. I have not been here even for just one day. _

_All right then. That's all for now. Maybe I'll be giving you guys short letters just to say hi. It may seem weird for an Akatsuki member like me to say this, but I will really miss you guys._

_Say hello for Kisame-san for me, all right?_

_-Naruto_

"Hah! The boy asked you to say 'hello' for me when he knows that I'll surely be there to read this note." Kisame said.

Itachi closed his eyes and closed the scroll and sighed.

"The time has not yet come. We will still have to wait. Let's go Kisame." Itachi said as he and Kisame disappeared in a swirl of air.

=Konoha=

Naruto stretched as he took his mask off his face and massaged his face. _'Golly! How could Kakashi-san stand this thing?! It's so… well… so… so… argh! So uncomfortable! Sigh… but I need to get used to wearing thing because I can't afford to let them know who I really am. It would truly spoil the plan.' _

He then looked up to look at the moon. "But it's quite funny to know that in this hell-like village, there are still people who thinks about you. Iruka-sensei… I'm sure of it. Hokage-sama… a huge possibility. Kakashi-san… heh! I was surprised he still thinks about the prankster. However…" He said out loud before he then placed the mask back on.

_'I'm not the silly prankster I was before. I'm no longer the innocent and weak Naruto. I am now strong, and I won't back down to whatever I desire. I am no longer a Konoha villager.'_

He sighed as another sick smile formed on his face. _'Uzumaki Naruto of the Hidden Leaf is no longer alive. He is dead, replaced by the new Uzumaki Naruto of the Akatsuki organization. An unknown class-S criminal now here to do a mission that will lead to Konoha's destruction.'_

_'That is something that I won't turn my back from.'_

Naruto turned his back as he made his way out of the forest, prepared to do his role as a loyal Akatsuki member.

He will make sure to succeed in this mission…

…in which _failure _is not an option.

Author's notes: Okay then! How is this chapter! I hope it clears things up a bit! I'm sorry if Naruto's REALLY OOC! Itachi and Kisame seem to be too. Well… how is this? I hope that you like it. Other corrections will be greatly appreciated! Anyway, please vote people! Do you want pairings of none? If yes, then say your desired pairs. If no, then just say no. In case 'no' will be the answer, then don't worry. Hints would still be given. Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto and that's final.

Author's notes: Oh my gosh! I can't believe the number of reviews flowing in my e-mail! You guys are all so kind and encouraging! I'm so happy! Alright! I can't reply to every review since there are a lot and I really want to start this chapter now. But please let me reply to some reviewers that really helped me a lot.

Pale Rider: I thank you very much! You don't know how your reviews mean to me. You really tell me those things that I need to clear up. And the result? Many people say it's interesting! Thank you a lot! I hope that you'll continue to help me work on this story! Thank you very much!

Ookima: Thank you for the support! I'm glad! I hope you update your fic soon! You're fics are so wonderful! I also can't wait for your next update!

Maliciously Creative: You are very supportive! I'm glad! I hope that I continue to please everyone!

To all other reviewers: I'm sorry if I'm not able to answer your reviews personally but you're really a terrible lot (note the happiness here)! I'm so happy actually! For only four chapters, I already got 80 reviews from all of you! Thank you a lot for your support!

Author: Alrighty then! Anyway, I have decided. I think that I won't put any kind of pairing here. Maybe hints will be showed. I've decided this to be a brotherly loyal relationship fic so I hope that's alright for you guys!

**Warning #1: OOC-ness ahead! A lot of them! So don't blame me if you don't like it!**

**Warning #2: Sakura bashing ahead! I really don't like her so I'm sorry for Sakura fans out there, alright? I don't want to see a review saying on why am I bashing Sakura since I already warned you.**

Note: I said in chapter one that this mission is Naruto's first mission, right? Well… it was my mistake. His current mission is his first single-man mission. All of his past missions were done as a group. So please forgive my mistake.

Chapter 4:

Naruto woke up earlier than usual the next day. He stretched his arms and went directly to the bathroom of his hotel room. He groaned. He won't be able to get an apartment until he becomes a registered leaf-nin.

After doing his daily routines, he opened his bag and changed his clothes again, which were still the same clothes that he wore the day before. _'Man… if I won't get a change of wardrobe soon, I'm gonna be sick.' _

After putting on his clothes, he took his cloak off a stand and placed it on. He opened the curtains and admired the scenery. He sighed. "How long has it been ever since I savored a peaceful scenery like this?" He wondered out loud.

::I guess you never really savored a peaceful scenery before. Every time when you're starting to savor it, it's either the townspeople trying to kill you or Itachi and the Akatsuki calling you for another killing spree.::

Naruto sighed. /Well good morning too, Kyuubi./

::Morning, kit. Anyway, I can hear your stomach grumbling here. I suppose you would need to eat now for your survival training later on. You don't want to be late.::

Naruto chuckled. /Don't be such a mom, Kyuubi./

He heard Kyuubi snort. ::I'd rather prefer the term 'father' since I'm a male.::

/Fine./

::What do you want to eat then?::

Naruto's face beamed as he remembered the one food that he so adores ever since his childhood. "Ramen!"

::Shh… kit, people are still asleep.::

Naruto laughed nervously. /Sorry. Let's go!/

::Now don't scream on my ear.::

The blond placed the hood above his head and walked out of the hotel silently as he headed for the one ramen stand that he so adores. His face beamed in delight as he saw the stand still in business.

"Ichiraku!" Naruto was trying to calm his urge to run towards the ramen stand as he started to walk in a fast pace. Kyuubi sighed.

::Some things really don't change, do they?::

Naruto grinned. /Of course! Ramen is still the best food in the whole wide world! I even steal some ramen cups from the Akatsuki kitchen's cup boards when I had a chance./

Kyuubi snicked. ::Which was quite hard for your part since it's always Itachi doing the cooking for both of you and he hates ramen. It was you who insisted to keep the ramen cups in there.::

Naruto's grin grew wider. /Ahh… but now that I'm in Konoha, I'll be able to do the one thing that I enjoy that I can't do at the hideout./

::And what would that be, kit?::

/Maa… are you dumb, fox, or are you just doing this on purpose to annoy me?/

Kyuubi chuckled. ::Kit, I know that you are never annoyed when it comes to ramen.::

Naruto sat down on one of the stools as the owner turned to him. "Good morning! What would your order be?" He asked.

"I want a large bowl of miso ramen please." He ordered.

The man nodded as he started preparing his order. Kyuubi sighed at his kit's anticipation on eating the ramen. ::Kit, remember what we're here for.:: He reminded. Naruto sighed as his expression darkened.

/I know that. You don't need to remind me about it./ Naruto replied mentally.

::You know, kit, I'm wondering. Why would the Akatsuki waste time on destroying one single shinobi village? What benefit would they get from it?::

Naruto sighed. /Konoha is considered as one of the strongest shinobi village and one of the largest in fact. Though even I refuse to believe it, the organization somewhat fear Konoha./

Kyuubi snorted upon hearing that. ::Fear Konoha? Hah! As if I'll believe that. I almost destroyed this village.::

/And what happened next? You were still defeated and sealed inside of me by the fourth hokage. That alone proves that they are strong. Upon the destruction of this village, the Akatsuki will lose one opposing force that might be a threat to them./ Naruto sighed.

/Even though I believe that this mission will just be a waste of time, it would also prove to be entertaining for me to see the people's horrified faces when the signal is given to me. I can finally have my revenge./

Kyuubi sighed. ::You can never really forgive them, can you?::

Naruto's eyes flashed in anger at what Kyuubi said. /Forgive them?! Are you crazy?! I would never forgive them for what they did to me! Add up what they did to Itachi-niisan as an added bonus! I would _gladly _see their _wonderful _destruction upon my very hands!/

::I understand what they did to you. But what have they done to Itachi?/

/They framed him, fox! That's why Itachi-niisan needs to live in a life of exile because of a crime that he had never committed! The massacre of the Uchiha clan was not his fault! He said that to me himself./

The kyuubi was quiet after that.

=Hideout=

"Itachi-san, you have been more quieter than usual." Kisame said as Itachi sat down on a huge rock on a cliff, giving them a full view of the Konoha village. Itachi sighed.

"I somehow regret lying to that child." He murmured.

Kisame was shocked at what he heard. Itachi was actually _regretting _something for goodness sake. He, however, stayed silent for Itachi to continue. "He believes that I was only framed for the massacre of my clan, which was a lie. I need to do that for him to join us. That child would never accept the company of another murderer after what he had gone through."

Kisame chuckled at what Itachi had just said. "Even though we turned him into an actual criminal as well. And as S-class one at that, though not written in the bingo book. At least, not yet." He said.

=Konoha=

"Arigato." Naruo said as he finished his last slurp of the ramen. He placed his pay on the counter and placed his mask back on his face. "Keep the change."

"Come back again!" The owner said as Naruto turned his back and went towards the forest. At the forest, in silent steps he walked - his heartbeat calm and his breathing not louder than a whisper. His face does not show a single bit of the emotion called nervousness.

Upon entering a clearing in the middle of the forest, he saw Sasuke standing in the middle, calmly surveying the area. His glance turned to a stare as his eyes reached Naruto.

The blond then walked towards him and raised an arm up to acknowledge the stare of his teammate. Sasuke nodded in reply and stared at him. Naruto walked up to him and sat down on the grass.

Naruto took his hood off his head to feel the cool breeze of the morning. He sighed and smiled slightly. "The breeze is very nice in the morning. Don't you agree, Uchiha-san?" He asked with a bright smile forming under his mask.

Sasuke merely nodded. Naruto sighed again, this time in annoyance, as he felt a familiar presence coming. A pink form was starting to get nearer and nearer towards them as they both don't need to think just to know that was Sakura.

Sakura smiled brightly as she saw Sasuke. "Ohayou Sasuke-kun!" She greeted brightly, but then frowned as she saw the blond. "Oha…" However, Naruto cut her off.

"I don't need your greeting." He said coldly.

"How come you're so rude?!" She demanded. Naruto turned his back from her and jumped up in a nearby tree branch and placed his hood back.

"Why don't you stop being such a nuisance for once and do something useful?" Naruto asked. Well… that was more of a statement than a question. Sakura crossed her arms and stood up.

"Ahh… I'm hungry. Who ate breakfast?" Sakura asked.

"I did." Naruto answered. Sakura huffed.

_'I really don't like this guy.' _Sakura thought.

A few hours later, Sasuke was still standing up with his arms crossed, Sakura was sitting on the grass grumbling, and Naruto was asleep on a nearby tree branch. "Argh!!! Where is Kakashi-sensei?!" She exclaimed.

Sasuke opened his eyes as Naruto did too. It seems that they both knew that Kakashi was already here. "Argh!!!" Sakura threw her kunais on a tree as Kakashi caught one of them.

"Well good morning too, Sakura." Kakashi greeted.

Sakura was already fuming up and it seems that Inner Sakura was the one in control. "You're late, Kakashi-sensei!" She exclaimed as smoke started coming out of her ears and nose.

Kakashi looked around to see Sasuke, but no Naruto. He glanced on the trees and found Naruto glaring at him from the tree branch. His faced seemed amused, and Naruto didn't like that look one bit.

"Naruto, you can come down now." Kakashi called.

Naruto jumped down the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. Sakura huffed again. "Show off." She murmured. Naruto, however, heard her and decided to shrug it off. He cast another glare at Kakashi.

"Let's get this over with." The blond said with impatience.

Kakashi smiled under his mask as he took an alarm clock and placed it on top of a log. "This alarm clock is set for twelve. Your mission will be to get one of these bells from me. The one who doesn't get a bell won't get any lunch." He explained.

Sakura and Sasuke both have this 'oh darn it' look.

_'So that's why he didn't want us to eat breakfast.' _Sasuke thought.

_'Great. I really need to end my diet soon.' _Sakura thought.

However, Naruto had a calm expression and crossed his arms. "No problem. I ate breakfast." He said. _'Hmm… two bells only. That means one will be left out. Anything to say, Kyuubi?'_

::Three words: Good luck kit.::

/Gee… thanks. That was very encouraging. I'm just as strong, if not a bit weaker, as Kakashi-sensei and Kisame. Ahh… Kyuubi?/

::Yeah?::

/Can I use the new jutsu that you taught me now?/

::No. Save that for Orochimaru or when really needed.::

/Awe… alright. But can I use the other jutsus that you taught me?/

::Sure.::

/Yoshi!/

"Ehem." Kakashi cut off his thoughts. "Start!"

The three jumped away. Kakashi chuckled. _'At least they know how to hide.' _He thought as he started walking.

Naruto was hiding on top of a tree as he used a camouflaging cloth to hide himself. He decided to wait until Kakashi falls into one of his traps.

Thirty-minutes passed…

He then heard a high pitch scream from somewhere in the forest. He recognized the voice as Sakura's. He narrowed his eyes. _'So Sakura had been Kakashi-sensei's first victim. I gotta go and check it out.'_

Naruto took his camouflaging cloth away and dashed towards the area where he heard Sakura's shout. He saw her unconscious in the middle of a clearing. He sighed in annoyance seeing that there was nothing interesting to see in there.

Just then, he heard a crash.

He turned to look into his right to see Sasuke attacking Kakashi with taijutsu and Kakashi blocking all of his attacks. He smirked at Sasuke's performance. _'Hn. How will you be able to defeat Itachi-niisan if you're still that weak? You need more experience, Uchiha.'_

_'Hmm… shall I go and help him out?'_

Pause.

_'Nah. Maybe later.'_

He watched Sasuke kick and punch until by that time that he almost got hold of the bells. However, Kakashi noticed it in an instant and pulled back. "Sigh… because of you, I lost time to read my book."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in annoyance. _'What a pervert. But then again…' _His eyes suddenly turned into amused archs (sp?). _'That was nice to watch. Sasuke almost got hold of the bells. He's a bit like Itachi-niisan.'_

He turned back to look at Sasuke and Kakashi in time when Sasuke started to perform a few handseals. "Katon: Gyoukyaku no Jutsu / Ryuuka no Jutsu (a/n: Which attack was it?)!"

Kakashi seemed shocked for a while, seeing how a mere genin can use such a technique. Sasuke then blew fire towards Kakashi, burning the place where he stood. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he gasped.

_'Kakashi-sensei's not there. Where is he?' _Naruto wondered.

As Sasuke finished his attack, he was shocked to see Kakashi not in the spot where he stood. _'Nani? Where is he?' _Sasuke wondered as he searched frantically over.

Naruto concentrated in hopes to find their perverted sensei. His eyes widened as he felt a familiar presence underground. "Uchiha! Move!" Naruto then went out of his hiding place and pushed Sasuke just in time when Kakashi's hand appeared from underground.

Kakashi's hard went underground again and before the two even noticed it, Kakashi held hold of Sasuke's foot and pulled him underground. Naruto, fortunately, managed to jump away before his foot got held, quickly took out another camouflaging cloth and hid himself under the bushes.

Now, Sasuke's head was the only one sticking out of the ground. Kakashi chuckled. "You can't move now, can you?" He mocked. Sasuke 'grred' and turned away. Kakashi then stood up.

"Now for Naruto."

_'Now!' _

He first made a clone and told him to go and fight Kakashi but stay in defencive. The clone nodded and jumped down.

Naruto the clone jumped down to face Kakashi one-on-one. Kakashi looked amused at this. "You want to fight? Then come on." He cooed. The fight then started. (a/n: I'm sorry. I'm a bit lazy to write out the whole fighting scene.)

However, the real Naruto went towards Sasuke, crouched, and then grinned. "I won't ask if you need my help since I know you'll decline so I'll help you without asking whether you like it or not."

With that, Naruto dug his hand under the ground. In came Sakura who saw Sasuke in his state, screamed then fell unconscious again. "Is she really a shinobi?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"For once, I'll agree with you Uyoma." Sasuke said.

Naruto turned back at Sasuke and continued to get him out. After a few seconds, the Uchiha was out of the grave. "I need to go." Sasuke said.

Naruto placed one hand on his hip as the other one dangled along on his side. "Ano sa… Sasuke. Wanna team up on Kakashi-sensei? That would make it easier for us to get the bells." He offered.

Back at Kakashi and the clone, Kakashi then managed to plant in a clean direct punch at the clone's chest, but then gasped as the clone poofed into smoke. _'Kage bunshin? Well… it seems that Uyoma Naiki is one interesting kid.'_

Kakashi then relaxed as he went back to the clearing. Seeing that the real Naruto and Sasuke were having a conversation, Kakashi decided to hide behind a tree and listen.

"So… what? Agree to team up to get the bells or not?" The blond asked.

"No." Sasuke replied coldly.

"Why?"

"All of you would only be a bother." The Uchiha replied. Naruto felt his blood boiling in annoyance at Sasuke. He sighed.

"I know that there's more to that answer, Uchiha. So spit it out." Naruto demanded with one raised eyebrow.

Sasuke was silent for a moment before answering as a soft breeze flew around them. "Only I could kill that man." Sasuke said that was no louder than a whisper.

Naruto, however, heard what he said clearly but decided to let him think that he didn't hear what he said. He tilted his head in fake confusion. "Nani?"

"Because of him," Sasuke started. "All of them were killed… all… of them were…"

_CRING!!!_

"Drats! We wasted a lot of time." With that, Sasuke walked away. Naruto sighed in annoyance as he started to walk away as well and passed by the still unconscious Sakura. He sighed again for the seemingly hundredth time in annoyance.

_'What the heck?! I got one angst-filled Sasuke, a lovesick Sakura, and a perverted-Kakashi. I guess that Sasuke would be one of the problems that I might encounter, considering all of his angst and anger towards Itachi-niisan.'_ He thought as he carried Sakura on his back.

::If you realized it, kit, you are actually not that different with Itachi's 'foolish little brother'.::

/How so?/

::Both of you have that 'angst-filled life' as you put it. You hate Konoha and he hates Itachi. His whole clan was killed, and you were almost killed. Both of you even have the same attitude. Though you're a bit more violent than he is.::

Naruto smirked at Kyuubi's last line. /Thank Kyuubi. That was a real compliment./ No sarcasm was heard in that voice. It seems that he was even delighted at the fact that Kyuubi said that he has more violent than Sasuke.

::Hmm… kit is even happy about what I said. Well… I guess that was because of my influence.:: Kyuubi thought, being extra careful not to let Naruto hear his thoughts.

/Well… I wouldn't call myself violent, actually. To tell you the truth, I don't even know how to say what my attitude is. I always get an emotion-to-attitude change time by time. I can't really describe my own attitude. I just can't put my finger to it./

He heard Kyuubi chuckle. ::Let's end our talk for a moment and see if you really passed.::

A few minutes later, the three of them were sitting down on the grass with Kakashi in front of them. "I can see that you're all hungry. Well… all except one I see." He said. The three of them huffed.

"Well… I have some good news and bad news. The good news is you don't need to go back to the academy." He said.

Sakura was instantly jumping up and down in happiness. The two other boys, however, felt that under this relieved feeling, something else will be going on. "The bad news is… none of you passed. Well… with the exception of Naiki." Kakashi announced.

"**What?! We failed?! Why?!**" Sakura exclaimed.

Kakashi chuckled again. "I see that you still don't know what this training is about. Naiki, would you say what this training is all about?"

"My pleasure, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said with deep sarcasm. "It's all about teamwork." He said.

Kakashi nodded. "And unfortunately, only you could see that. The two of you are totally unworthy to be ninjas."

With that, Sasuke dashed towards him in anger. However, with a puff of smoke, Sasuke was below Kakashi with him on top. Kakashi's foot was pushing Sasuke's face to the ground with his one hand holding Sasuke's arm on his back.

"Stop it! You're hurting Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed.

At that point, Naruto's patience has already reached its limit. "Shut up, Sakura!" He exclaimed. Sakura glared at him.

"And why should I?!"

"Because I told you so." Naruto said in a more calm voice with a hint of danger coming out. "I hate to break it to you Haruno-san, but you are just a prissy little sad excuse for a ninja and you'll stay that way if you don't change your ways."

"Why you…?!"

"Naiki's right. Sakura, all you thought about was Sasuke. You never give others any importance. And you." Kakashi said as he pressed onto Sasuke's head more. "You think that your teammates are all just bother. It is true that individual strength is important for a shinobi, but what matters more is team work." Kakashi said.

_'Wait a minute. There are only two bells.' _Sakura thought. "Wait Kakashi-sensei. We may get to work to get the bells, but only two of us will pass. We all have worked for the bells but the distribution is not equal." She said.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. Part of this exam is to see how you will fight among yourselves. For example…" He then got a kunai out and placed it on Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto, kill Sakura or I'll kill Sasuke." Kakashi said.

Sakura started to panic while Naruto still had his calm expression. "B-b-but sensei…" Sakura stammered.

"For one thing, Kakashi-sensei, I can assure you that would never happen. And besides I couldn't really careless if one of them dies. I'm sure that there are more suitable genins that are fitted to be a ninja." Naruto answered.

Kakashi nodded. "Good answer. But that is what could happen. If you become a shinobi, I assure you that you will face decision-making that may cause you your lives. I can see that you are not yet fitted to be a ninja, since you are still children." He then stood up and walked over to a stone tablet.

"Look here. In this tablet are the names of shinobi heroes. My best friend's name is carved in there too. They died while serving." Kakashi said.

Their face went downcast. "Then it means they died on a mission." Sakura murmured.

Kakashi nodded and faced them. "Alright. I'll give you another chance. To those who want to continue, go and eat. Except Sakura because of her noisiness." Kakashi said. "Don't feed her, or else you'll automatically fail. Even you Naiki."

"Sure sensei."

With that, he left as Sasuke and Naruto started eating. Sakura stayed sitting down in the middle of the group with her stomach grumbling.

Naruto sighed and placed his lunch box in front of her. Sakura was shocked. "Uyoma-san… why? You'll fail."

"Even if I fail, I'll easily pass again. Even though I really don't like you, you need to eat, or else you won't be able to help us. When that happens, you'll be more of a nuisance than you already are." Naruto said as closed his eyes. "Eat."

"Uyoma's right." Sasuke pipped in. "After this we'll all work to get those bells." He said.

"But…"

"Shut up, Haruno-san and eat. I'm not hungry since I ate breakfast this morning. You need food more than I do." Naruto said as he stared at her with a look that says eat-or-I-might-use-drastic-measures-on-you.

Sakura gulped first before she took the lunch box and glanced a look at both Naruto and Sasuke. Seeing their nods, she ate.

_'Uyoma-san's a bit nice after all.'_

"And what do you think you're doing?!" Kakashi demanded as he made a few handseals. The sky darkened as thunder and lighting started crashing down.

"How dare you defile my orders! You shall all be punished! Now… any last words?" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei, get real. You're the one who said it. You said that we were a team. We look out for each other." Naruto said with a calm voice and face.

Sasuke nodded. "Naiki's right. We're a team and that means we are one." He said.

Sakura nodded as well with a determined nervous face. "Yeah! We are one!" She exclaimed as inner Sakura was starting to take control. (a/n: Inner Sakura thingies here are just for fun, alright?)

"What? You are one?" Kakashi then glanced at the three genins-to-be and placed his hands on his laps then smiled. "You passed!"

"N-nani?"

"You heard him clearly. We passed." Naruto said with a smirk.

"YEAH! WE PASSED!" Sakura exclaimed in joy. Sasuke had a slight smile while Naruto was smirking.

"You are all now official genins and tomorrow will be the start for the missions of Team seven!" Kakashi declared.

Sasuke and Naruto were quiet as Sakura continued to jump up and down. Naruto smirked darkly to himself.

_'Part one of the mission: Completed.'_

Author's notes: So… how's this? I read this chapter again and again so I hope that I did well. I hope that you all liked this. Yes. I cancelled the being-tied-in-the-log-if-you-failed part of the test. It's rather unusual for the Akatsuki hideout to have kitchens, ne? But if they don't have a kitchen, how will they cook their food? I think having a kitchen somewhere is needed. Don't you think? Whew! At last they're all genins! Now Naruto is ready to start part two of the mission! Anyway, like it? Hate it? Please tell me your comments and suggestions. Reviews please!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Naruto is obviously not mine!

**Warning: HUGE OOC-ness ahead! For Itachi's part the most. Maybe some for Naruto as well.**

Author's notes: **Kyaa!!! I made one horrible wrong typo! I'm very sorry! Kakashi wasn't supposed to call Naruto as 'Naruto' over and over! Kyaa!!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! That was my one big mistake! Please forgive me!**

Alright. To make up for that mistake, I'm doing my best to update this day. I hope that you would all like this chapter. I also hope that there would be no more confusions here. I guess I was too much in a hurry at the previous chapter that I wasn't able to notice the mistake. Sorry.

Neways, I'm very glad! I already got more than a hundred reviews just for five, I repeat, FIVE chapters! That was very surprising! I'm so, so happy!

Anyways, I can't reply to every reviewer since there are so many of you! But I would really like to give you all my thanks! Thank you for your support, guys!

Alright! I won't delay this chapter any longer! Let the next chapter start!

"Blah" Normal talking

::Blah:: Kyuubi talking

/Blah/ Naruto replying

-Blah- Summon talking

_'Blah' _thoughts

_Blah _letters

Chapter 5:

Naruto walked over to his hotel room and sat down on the bed. He took off his cloak and placed it in the stand. He stood up and entered the bathroom. He took off the mask and inhaled deeply.

"Ahh… at last I breathed fresh air. It was hard to breath and talk with this stuff covering your mouth and nose. Now… what am I to do next?" He thought.

::Hello, kit.::

/Whoa. Don't talk that sudden, Kyuubi. Someday, I swear I'm gonna die of shock./ He joked.

Kyuubi chuckled. ::Well… congratulations on passing, kit.::

/Thanks Kyuubi. That's part one of the mission done. The start of part two will occur soon./

::Hey, kit. Why don't you send your 'dear Itachi-niisan' a letter?:: Kyuubi teased.

/Kyuubi??? Is that you???/

::Why yes it is, kit. Why do you ask?::

/Well… you just made a joke./

::Oh. I did, didn't I? Well… you must have started to rub off on me.::

Naruto chuckled at what Kyuubi said as he sat down on his chair and took out a scroll and a pen. /Funny thing you must be the one rubbing off on me instead of me rubbing off on you./

::Nah. You're fifty percent correct. We're both rubbing off on each other.::

/Right./

_Dear Itachi-niisan,_

_Hi! It's just been a day ever since my last letter, ne? But hey! Who could blame me if I miss you guys? You guys are my family! And besides, I've already told you that I would be sending you letters even though it's unnecessary. Well… that's how I like it. The real reports would be sent once a month. Expect all the other letters to be 'hello' letters._

_Anyway, I would like to say that I'm now an official genin. The final test was so easy that it would make me flip! Well… not exactly easy. I still need to save your 'foolish little brother's a - - for him to pass. I think that Kakashi-san's getting a bit rusty._

_Well… I think that you would like to hear of your official little brother's achievements, ne? Why official? Well… the two of you are biological brothers so I say official. I know that you consider me as a little brother as well, but since we're not really related, I'm the unofficial. Hey! Don't be shocked on how I know that. You know that I'm good at seeing other people's feelings. Even you said that to me yourself._

_Anyway, I think Sasuke already have the skills of the average genin, though he still has a really long way to get to your level. I think he's good for a genin since he manages to almost get the bells from Kakashi-san._

_Yep, yep! Our final exam was the go-get-my-bell training._

_Augh!!! I really don't like our female teammate. You know, the girl Haruno Sakura that I mentioned in my last letter? All I can say is that she's just a prissy little sad excuse for a shinobi and she's really obsessed with your little brother. And you know me. When I say really, I mean really._

_Sasuke's really angsty. I could say that he really hates you, niisan. And I mean really. I guess that he really believes that you were the cause of the Uchiha massacre. I really want to tell him that you weren't the cause of it all, but I guess you don't want that, ne? I know that you also want him to grow strong so you want him to believe a lie._

_But niisan, just my opinion. I really believe that this is wrong. A person, any person, must not live in a lie. Your little brother is living in one heck of a lie right now, and he's suffering because of a lie. I know that I really mustn't be saying this as an Akatsuki member, and I really am not saying this as one. I am saying this as your little brother. Oniisan, this must be stopped. Even though you may not believe this, I also care for your brother. _

_Don't mind me, niisan. I was just overreacting over there. _

_Alright. I'll cut this letter off now. Anyway, please reply. It feels really lonely here since I can't do anything exciting here. I also miss the killing sprees that we always do there at the organization._

_-Naruto_

_p.s When I use Naiki as my name, just don't mind it. That's my alias here._

"Done! Now…" Naruto rolled the scroll and used his chakra to seal it shut. He then bit his thumb, swiped the blood on the falcon tattoo on his arm, and made a few hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" With that, Fen the falcon came down and landed on his shoulder. Naruto smiled at the falcon that cooed then after. He took the scroll and tied it on the falcon's feet.

"I'm sorry to make you into a delivery guy… err… falcon again, Fen. But I don't have any other connection to the Akatsuki except these letters and you are the only way to send these letters to them. Is that alright with you?" Naruto asked the falcon.

-Coo… it's alright, Naruto-sama. I am at your service. I'll make sure to send this to Itachi-san.- The falcon replied.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Fen. Anyway, would you please stay a while with Itachi-niisan so that you would be able to deliver me Itachi-niisan's reply if there is any?" He asked.

Fen nodded. – Of course, Naruto-sama. –

"Arigato."

With that, the eagle flew away. (a/n: That sounded lame.)

The blond stretched a bit and wore his mask and cloak once more. ::Kit, where are you going?::

/I'm going to the forest. Something bothered me after I wrote the letter. It made me want to train./ He replied.

He received no reply from the fox that means that Kyuubi approves. Naruto then exited the room, making his way towards the dark forest.

The night sung around in wordless whisper, making non-shinobi people stay away outside in fear of the silent night. A turf of blond hair skillfully passed by the closed houses and the silent streets without a speck of trace or a single note of sound being heard.

As Naruto made his way towards the entrance of the clearing, he saw a familiar person training his heart out that night. What he saw made him secretly impressed.

The one and only Uchiha Sasuke was there, trying on several fire jutsus on logs. Practicing basic jutsus, advance, and weaponry skills without rest. Sweat was running down from his forehead towards his back - his heartbeat heard by every breath he took.

The blond was secretly smiling at the Uchiha with admiration and impression. Just then, the Uchiha slumped down on the grass in exhaustion. Naruto chuckled to himself as he allowed his presence to be known.

"Tired now?" The blond's quiet voice startled the night, including the now panting Uchiha. Sasuke turned his head around in secret suppression of his surprised feeling, his eyes widening a bit as he stared at the cloaked masked blond, but not enough to be seen.

_'Why haven't I noticed his presence? How long was he standing there? Drats. I'm lowering my guard.' _The Uchiha thought. His stare stiffened at the blond. "What do you want?" He asked with his coldest voice possible.

However, that didn't faze the blond. The blond smirked. "You would never get your revenge on your current position, Uchiha." He said.

Now that line must have struck a nerve on the dark haired boy. He glared immensely at the blond. "You don't know anything! So shut the heck up! You have no right to mention anything about that topic! You don't even know anything about me!" He exclaimed.

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. _'I know a lot more that you think, Uchiha Sasuke.' _He thought to himself, but decided to leave that thought for himself. "Uchiha, I'm sorry if I offend you. But what I'm saying is that you would need more training to achieve your goal." He said.

"And your point, Uyoma?" Sasuke sneered.

Naruto sighed. "My point is that I am offering you help in training."

Deep inside him, the Kyuubi was starting to growl in retort. It was obvious that he didn't like what his kit just offered to the younger Uchiha. ::Kit, what do you think you're doing?!:: Kyuubi growled.

/I'm offering, Uchiha Sasuke some help in training. What does it look like?/ He replied.

::Kit, that kid wants to kill Itachi-san. Isn't that Itachi one of your precious people?::

/He is./

Kyuubi's growl grew louder. ::Then why do you want to help the person who wants to kill Itachi now? Do you see the consequences that might happen once he knew that whole truth about you and Itachi? What do you think will he think? What do you think Itachi himself will think about what you are about to do?::

/Kyuubi, I thank you for your concern. But in doing this, I and doing Itachi-niisan a huge favor./

::And what favor would that be, kit?::

/Kyuubi,/ Naruto sighed to himself. /Remember that Itachi-niisan allowed his younger brother to believe that he was the one who caused the massacre of the Uchiha clan so that he would get stronger. He did not say the truth that he was just framed so that his brother would get stronger. By doing this, I will be able to help Itachi-niisan by training Sasuke to be stronger./ He explained.

::But kit, what if he grows stronger than Itachi then? There is a possibility that…:: However, Naruto cut off Kyuubi's line before the fox could even finish.

He sighed to himself. /I'll make sure that he wouldn't get stronger than Itachi-niisan. I swore to protect him, remember that. I will make sure to make Sasuke strong, but not strong enough that he will be able to defeat Itachi-niisan or I. Even I am not strong as Itachi-niisan. I may be just as strong, if not weaker, as Kakashi-san and Kisame-san, who are both weaker than Itachi-niisan./

::But there is just one problem, kit.::

/What is it?/

::I'm sure that Kakashi would train Sasuke as well. Don't you think that will be a tough thing to encounter seeing that Sasuke learned from you and Kakashi at the same time?:: Kyuubi questioned.

Naruto sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. /Kyuubi, I think you misunderstood my concept. I am not saying that I myself will teach Sasuke. I will just be a sparring partner to him. I will not teach him any of my jutsus that I have learned personally from Itachi-niisan and you./

::But kit,:: Kyuubi's voice was a mixture of worry and seriousness. ::I'm not sure this is a good idea.::

/Kyuubi, whatever the consequences are, I will make sure to face it. So there's no need to worry. Remember my nindo: I will make choices that I will not regret. I will make sure that I will not regret my actions. I will make choices that I am sure that I will be happy with the outcome. I will never back down on my words./

Kyuubi did not reply after that. Naruto smiled slightly at Kyuubi's caring for him. It was an unusual way of showing you care, but it was still a way of showing it. Because of that, Naruto was greatful.

/Thanks Kyuubi./

"So… Uchiha… what do you say?"

Sasuke 'hned' and turned away. "I don't need help. Especially not from a dead last like you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Dead last? Well if you'll excuse me, who was the one who passed on our first trial? Who was the one who helped you get up from your buried position? And besides, I didn't even join the academy. I just joined the graduation exam. So don't you call me dead last without knowing my… well… skills yet. You don't have the right to judge others."

_'Sheesh. Typical opposite of Itachi-niisan.'_

Sasuke stayed silent. Naruto sighed and crossed his arms. "Look here, Uchiha. You would be able to improve more if you do it alone."

Sasuke glared at him. "What are you getting at?"

Naruto smiled behind his mask. "Well… what I mean is, it would be better if you have a sparring partner, no? And besides…" Naruto's smiled widened a bit seeing the interested look on the Uchiha's face. "This would be a good opportunity for you to show me how strong you really are."

Sasuke smirked. "Oh really…"

He then faced the blond fully. "Then show me yourself how good you are, Uyoma Naiki."

With that, Sasuke immediately dashed towards Naruto as he threw his fist to attack. Naruto decided to block it instead to see how strong his attack is. Naruto winced slightly.

Deciding by that one attack that Sasuke, even though he just became a recent shinobi, is not your average genin, he decided to go on a bit.

"Hey Naiki." Sasuke called.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we spar?" He asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "We are sparring."

"…with taijutsu alone." He finished.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Sure thing Sasuke."

Sasuke then rolled his other fist and tried to attack Naruto's cheek. Naruto then opened his palms and used his arm to deflect the attack while pushing Sasuke's fist away.

::Kit, are you going to use the Hakishomeo?:: Kyuubi asked.

/Yes Kyuubi./ He then blocked another upcoming fist. /I am using the defensive. I do not intend to go on offensive. The offensive of the Hakishomeo will only be used against very strong opponents like Kakashi-san, other jounins, Kisame-san, Itachi-niisan, and other stronger opponents. I do not intend on going on offensive against Sasuke./

Naruto then blocked another attack from Sasuke. Sasuke then attempted to kick Naruto on the head, but Naruto then crouched low.

Sasuke then made another kick from below, but Naruto then jumped up and jumped away.

Kick by kick, strike by strike, and block by block, both of them can see that the two were on different moves. Sasuke was irritated that all that Naruto was doing was to block and evade.

Sasuke then made a fake attack using his fist coming towards Naruto's face. Naruto's mind seemed going elsewhere so he didn't see the fake movements. Sasuke smirked as he saw the opening that he needed once Naruto moved his arm away to block Sasuke's fist.

Sasuke then made a somersault kick towards Naruto in order to hit his chin. Kyuubi, seeing this, decided to make a move to wake his little kit.

::Naruto!:: Kyuubi shouted.

That made Naruto snap out of his awake-sleep (get it?). He cursed himself for not paying attention, and used his other arm to block Sasuke's foot before it reaches his chin. But then, the force of the kick sent Naruto flying back. He then landed gracefully on his feet, but widened his eyes as he saw that Sasuke was able to wound his arm.

Kyuubi sighed. ::You know kit, that's one of your greatest weaknesses. You always tend to doze off when fighting someone weaker than you. Remember that even weak people can do some damage to stronger ones. An example is an ant. It maybe small, but it can bite. What caused you to doze off anyway, kit?::

/Sorry about there, Kyuubi. Well… I was thinking about the organization. I miss them badly. And I wonder if Itachi-niisan already got my letter./

::Kit, remember to never underestimate your opponent.::

/Sorry Kyuubi./

"Naiki!" Sasuke called. "Is that all what you can do? Then you really have such big words for a weakling like you." He said.

"You want me to attack you, Sasuke? Remember that what you did wasn't even a direct hit so don't go high and mighty on me." He then stood up and brushed his cloak off excess dust. "You want me to attack you, then you got it."

With that, the two of them dashed at the same time. Sasuke's fist was about to his Naruto's face when he suddenly crouched down, used his open hand to even push Sasuke's fist past his head (a/n: Remember that Naruto's head is below while Sasuke's fist is above so Sasuke will not be able to hit Naruto.) to make Sasuke go closer to him.

He then raised his elbow to hit Sasuke in the stomach, which succeeded, and sent him flying back down on the grass.

Naruto stood up, slightly panting, not because Sasuke was a tough person to fight with, but because of using the Hakishomeo. ::Kit, are you alright?::

/Yeah. I'm alright, Kyuubi. Don't worry about me. The Hakishomeo just drains me out of energy. The Hakishomeo does not require chakra but it requires the user's stamina and energy./

::Kit, I advice you to not use the Hakishomeo for the time being.::

/Alright./

He walked over Sasuke while panting slightly and extended his hand forward. "Here. Let me help you." He offered.

Sasuke was looking at him with wide eyes. He doesn't understand. His teammate had just defeated him and still he acts as if the fight never happened. "Don't worry, Sasuke. I still respect you…" _'Because you remind me of a person that I most respect and admire.' _He added silently on his head.

Sasuke unconsciously took his hand and stood up while narrowing his eyes. _'This guy's strong. Another challenge for me. If I defeat him, then that means I'm stronger. I must defeat him.'_

_'Sigh… Sasuke, Sasuke, you need more than training to defeat Itachi-niisan. And if you're thinking that if you defeat me then you'll be able to defeat Itachi-niisan then you're wrong. Because this person in front of you is Itachi-niisan's apprentice and companion. Either way, you're strong for a genin. I know that Itachi-niisan would be happy with this little piece of information.' _Naruto thought.

"Good fight, Sasuke." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke smirked as he took Naruto's hand in a handshake. "I'll make sure that I'll defeat you someday, Naiki." He said.

Naruto smiled. "I'll be looking forward to that day, Sasuke."

With that, the two separated ways. Naruto then went back towards his hotel room, took off his mask, placed his cloak on the stand, and lay down on his bed. He glanced at the clock. It read 12:35.

"Hah. I can't believe I went out for that long." Naruto murmured.

-Naruto-sama…-

Naruto glanced at the window and saw Fen pecking on the glass. Naruto chuckled as he opened the window, letting the falcon inside the room.

"So how did it go, Fen?"

-Itachi-san told me to give this to you.- Fen said as he gave Naruto another chakra covered scroll. –He told me to tell you to burn that scroll immediately after you read it.-

Naruto nodded and used his chakra to open the scroll. "Hmm… Itachi-niisan made his reply that fast, huh. Let's see here…"

_Naruto,_

_I just want to say congratulations for passing the graduation exam. I don't care about what kind of exam Hatake gave you, and I don't care about your female teammate. Well… I see that my foolish little brother is fairing well. Angst huh? That's good to here. Anyway, would my unofficial little brother do me a favor?_

Naruto raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "'Niisan made a joke? You got to be kidding me."

::But he did.::

"Oh well…"

_Train Sasuke for me, but make sure not to teach him any of your techniques. Just be a frequent sparring partner alright?_

/See? Told you I would be doing a favor if I become a sparring partner for Sasuke./

::Fine.::

_Don't tell Sasuke about the frame up on me. That's a direct order from your superior._

"Sheesh. 'Niisan, you don't have to tell me that."

_That's all I have to say. Don't forget to start part II of your mission. And don't forget to burn this scroll after reading this._

_-Itachi_

"Alright. I'll burn the scroll now." Naruto said as he set flame on the scroll by a burst of chakra. It was a mistery on why his hand isn't being burned. (a/n: Think Orochimaru when he burned team 7's scroll.)

Naruto then turned to Fen and smiled. "Thanks for delivering the letter for me, Fen."

Fen seemed to smile at her master. –No problem, Naruto-sama. Just call me anytime you need me. Oh. And Kisame-san said 'hi'.- With that, Fen disappeared in a puff of smoke.

::Aren't you going to reply to the letter, kit?:: Kyuubi asked.

Naruto shook his head. /Nah. I'll reply some other time. I'm sleepy./

::Alright then. Good night, kit.::

/Night Kyuubi./

_'The start of part 2 will begin tomorrow.'_

Author's notes: Well… how is this? Are there some other mistakes? Does this chapter seem lame to you? Are there any more confusions? Feel free to give your suggestions and comments. Though please, no flames. I really hate flamers so no offense to flamers out there, though I respect constructive criticisms. Alright then. I hope I did well in this chapter? Did any of you spot some mistakes? If so, feel free to tell me. Please tell me what you think. Reviews please.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: I said I don't own Naruto! I'm tired of saying this calmly people!

Author's notes: Oh my gosh!!! Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! I'm in a rush since I still need to study for my last exams tomorrow. Anyway, I found two slight confusions:

a) Fen is a falcon.

b) Yes. Orochimaru did burn team seven's scroll. Orochimaru swallowed his earth scroll, and he burned team seven's heaven scroll after giving Sasuke the curse seal.

I also got a review that says Sakura also has talent. Yes she has talent, but it will be developed in later chapters. Alright! That's about it! Let the chapter start!

**Warning: OOC-ness ahead! Most likely on Kyuubi's part the most, a little on Itachi and Kisame (if they are going to appear in this chapter), Sasuke's part, and on Naruto's part as well.**

**Warning #2: Sakura bashing ahead! (Maybe)**

Chapter 6:

Naruto's POV

Golly! We just finished another stupid class-D mission. And guess what it is. We need to find a lost cat! Taro was its name… if I remember correctly. Argh!!! Why do I even bother to remember the name of a stupid cat?!

Ch. Must've gotten that from Kyuubi.

Speaking of kyuubi, there was something good that had happened. Kyuubi decided to teach me a new technique. I guess it was called… Naibu no Taku (1) and Naibu no Taku Gyaku no (2). Hmm… it was kind of weird that he taught me two jutsus at once, but he also told me that those jutsus were a pair and must be learned at the same time.

I also earned a compliment as well! Kyuubi said that I was doing really well at this mission. It is very rare for me to get compliments from him. He also told me that if the jutsus that he teaches me were taught to others, it would take them a long time to even perform the basics. But since I'm his kit, or so he says, he allows me to use them automatically without even giving an effort to learn them.

Anyway, I'm so bored! I want a higher-class mission! I really wish that we would be doing killing sprees here like I do at the Akatsuki.

Great. Killing as a hobby? The Akatsuki members must be rubbing off on me a lot these years. Anyway… we are currently at the Hokage's office to get a new mission. This time, I won't let this opportunity go on by. I will make sure that we will get a higher-class mission.

"Hokage-sama, I want a higher-class mission. I am a wanderer, but my skills are going to be wasted in all of these crappy class-D missions. My teammates are also capable of doing higher-class missions." I said with my arms crossed.

The Hokage sighed as he opened his mouth to lecture me about the ninja ranks and their mission types, but oh I am not going to allow that. "Cut the crap, Hokage-sama. I don't want to here another lecture. I've had enough lectures for the day so just give us a higher-class mission, alright?" I said before he could say another word again.

_BONK!!!_

I winced slightly as Sakura slammed her fist on my head. Gee… this girl is really annoying. I was about to slam my own fist on her head, but Sasuke stopped me from doing so.

Gosh! The gods must all be against me! Why is it when I am already about to make a move to pull this sissy kunoichi out of he dreams, something… or someone… comes in to stop me.

"Hokage-sama, I should agree with Naiki." I heard Sasuke say. Whoa! My eyes were about to open as wide as a tarsier's eyes. Did I just hear what he just said? Itachi-niisan's little brother agreeing with me? Now that is even scarier than Itachi-niisan's stares.

Sakura then beamed at her 'precious Sasuke-kun' and nodded. "Yeah! Sasuke-kun's right! Sasuke-kun's right!" She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at her in annoyance. "Yeah right. Exactly what a sissy like you would say." I mumbled.

"What did you say?!" She demanded.

I sighed and decided to ignore her ranting and stared directly at the Hokage. The Hokage sighed and finally nodded. "Alright. Since you want a higher-class mission that badly, I'll give you a class-C mission." He said.

I groaned in annoyance. Just a class-C mission? Can't he give us a class-B mission at least? I sighed. At least class-C is a little better than all those crappy class-D missions. Better than nothing I guess.

"So are you kids going to take it or not?" Hokage-sama asked.

I looked at both of my teammates who nodded. Well… Sasuke was the one who nodded at me while Sakura was just nodding at Sasuke, not me. Well… the heck like I care.

I nodded. "Yes Hokage-sama." I answered.

Kakashi nodded as well. "Well… would you please explain us the details, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

The Hokage nodded. "Your mission is very simple. All you need to do is protect Tazuna-san until her gets back at the Wave country." He said. "You may now enter."

An old drunk man came inside with a bottle on his hand. He narrowed his eyes at us. "These brats are going to protect me? Get real! That small brat doesn't even look capable of killing a bug." He said.

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance once again. "Ano sa… ano sa… who are you calling small brat, old man?" I asked. I was officially pissed off by now.

Sasuke and Sakura stood beside me, showing that I indeed am the smallest among the three of us. I felt a vein on my temple as I glared at him dangerously. "I swear if we were not obliged to protect you I would strangle you to death." I murmured as I cracked my knuckles.

Just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Kakashi-sensei who shook his head. "We are supposed to protect him, Naiki. Not kill him." He told me as he diverted his gaze back at the old man. "Tazuna-san, don't worry. I am a jounin and Sasuke here is the number one rookie of the year. Naiki here is also a very good ninja who… I must say… our number one rookie's… (in a hushed voice) most ultimate… (normal tone) rival. So you'll be safe." He said.

Sasuke's POV

I tensed slightly as I caught Kakashi-sensei said Naiki as my rival. I smirked. That is true. Very true in fact. Naiki is the only ninja that I really consider as a rival. He's a strong one, and for that, I acknowledge him.

I remembered the time when we sparred. I must admit, he was very strong. Him defeating me is a huge proof of that. I smirked once again. I will defeat Naiki someday. I'll make sure of it.

Naruto's POV

I took a side-glance at Sasuke. I raised my eyebrow in amusement. Sasuke's smirking. So I suppose the means that he's thinking about something that amuses him as well. I glared at Tazuna once again.

END POV

"Well let's go! You will all protect me with your lives until we reach my home!" Tazuna exclaimed in a drunken way. We all rolled their eyes.

Kakashi took a glance at the Hokage who nodded. The team then went out with Tazuna onto the woods.

Woods

The group was walking up on the place. There was no commotion whatsoever, and it was pretty obvious that the two male genins were thirsty for a fight.

::How are you, kit?::

Naruto snickered. /This is the first time I heard you talk this day. And in the middle of the day I must add. Normally, you would talk to me by the time I open my eyes in the morning. You know, I'm having the impression that you're being overprotective of me./

::Correction. It's 'protective', not OVERprotective.::

/Hn. So… you usually talk to me if you have something on your mind. Tell me then./

::Well… anything new?::

/Well… plan II of the mission is now in action. And we're currently on a class-C mission./

::What's the plan II of the mission anyway?:: Kyuubi asked.

/That is… to earn the trust and respect of Konoha. Huh?/ Naruto suddenly halted into a stop as he noticed the puddle near them.

"Naiki, what is it?" Sakura asked.

Naruto took out a kunai from his cloak and attached a small exploading note. He then threw it at the puddle as some shinobis appeared and suddenly attacked them.

"Sakura! Protect Tazuna!" Sasuke exclaimed as he took one of the two ninjas. (a/n: I forgot what they are called. If I remember correctly, they were some kind of brothers.)

Naruto smirked as he made a few handseals and took on the other one. He evaded the chain that was thrown towards him and separated his two hands. There were small flame- like thingies on his fingertips.

::Kit, are you planning to use that technique I taught you a while back after your previous mission?:: He asked.

Naruto snickered. /If you're talking about the Naibu no Taku, then you're right. Kyuubi, I can only use this if I can see their pores. Lend me your eyes will you?/

He heard Kyuubi sigh. ::Alright then. You can do that automatically. I'll control your arms for the next set of seals since you don't know them yet.::

/Thanks Kyuubi./

::Just remember to memorize them at once for I'm no going to repeat the seals once again.::

Naruto grinned at that. /Sure thing, fox. NOW!/

He first dashed towards the ninja (a/n: Just a question. Are those I-forgot-their-title brothers shinobis?) and elbowed him at the stomach which caused him to slam hard onto a tree. Naruto then quickly took out a kunai and threw it at the ninja, pinning him into the tree.

::Ready kit?::

/Ready when you are, Kyuubi./

Just then, Naruto felt his arms and hands moving on their own as his eyes slightly became purple, allowing him to see the pores of his opponent clearly. He smirked as he felt the power on his fingertips intensed.

::Finished, kit.::

/Thanks once again, Kyuubi. I'll handle the rest here./

::Just a question before you proceed. Why do you want to use that technique on your opponent?:: Kyuubi asked.

Naruto smirked evilly. /I just want him to experience intense pain and fear before he dies./ With that, he dashed towards the frightened shinobi and plunged his fingertips on ten different pores, letting his chakra enter the shinobi's body.

He then stood up straight, grinning darkly, as the shinobi started to sweat hardly. After a few moments, he started screaming in pain.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke didn't fail to see the amused sick smile that the blond currently has on his lips. He even seems glad at the treatment… ehem… torture that he was giving him. The three were shocked at the sudden display of utter amusement on the blond's eyes as he continued to torture the opponent.

The opponent screamed again in agony. He clutched his stomach in pain as his whole body shook violently. "Ahh!!! What is this?! I feel hot…! I feel like I'm burning inside! Something's ripping apart my insides! It hurts! IT HURTS!!! ARGH!!!" Screams of terror and agony were heard throughout the forest.

Hearing the screams, the blonde's thirst for killing intensed as he laughed cruelly out loud. The four other people winced at the sight of the tortured man and the blonde's sick smile.

"Ack… w-what did you do to m-me…?" One of the brothers groaned as he stared weakly into Naruto's smiling face. The smile was no longer a sick one; it was now a smile of innocence and happiness.

"Well… chakra from the fingertips placed inside your body through the pores, my order to spread in your body, plus its transformation to chakra fire equals deathly torture." Naruto replied with a pitiful smile.

_'I-is this N-Naiki…? He's… so… cruel… This is totally… inhuman…' _Sakura thought in fright as she hid behind Kakashi.

_'Sasuke killing the other shinobi is just natural… but this is… pure suffering. Uyoma Naiki could be a jounin level ninja already.' _Kakashi thought as he stood in place.

Sasuke went wide-eyed at the scene before him. _'This… is… not what I expected. This is so… no. The way Naiki is defeating his opponent is beyond torture.'_

_'I-is this the brat a while ago? This is totally evil.' _Tazuna thought a while back.

Once again, another scream was heard. Kyuubi was chuckling inside Naruto. Naruto was facing away from them so they didn't notice that the once blue eyes were now red slitted ones… well… all except one. Kyuubi was the one who is currently in control.

::Kit, how do you like this display of torture now?:: Kyuubi asked.

Naruto shrugged. /I couldn't careless, Kyuubi. Do whatever you want with him. Just don't make me look so heartless that my teammates are already dead scared of me. Actually, I can't really see what you are doing; I could only hear the screams. That's why I hate being stuck inside when you're in control./

::Well… don't worry, kit. I'll end this quickly so that you can come out again. Just tell them that you were unconscious by that time and you didn't know what you were doing so that you won't get that suspicious.:: Kyuubi said.

/Oh well… alright Kyuubi./

Back at the fight, 'Naruto' stared at the shinobi pitifully before kneeling over to look at his pained face. "Don't worry. I'll end your suffering soon." With that, 'Naruto' ordered his chakra to attack the heart, instantly killing him.

/Kit, I'm done. Gee… that was fun./

::Sigh… I just hope no blood showers have occurred here.::

/Of course not, kit./

::Fine.::

Just then, the real Naruto then came out and smiled at the group. "There! Now that's through, let's just go on the mission, shall we?" He said cheerfully.

But then, he received no reply from their frozen state. The blond cocked his head at them in confusion and crossed his arms, his cold demeanor in place. He sighed in annoyance. "Are you guys going to move or are we just going to stand here staring at each other all day?"

It was Kakashi who was the first one to come back to reality. He first stared at the blond before sighing. "What was that?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. I don't remember." He lied. However, Kakashi seemed not to buy it.

"Fine." Kakashi said before ushering the others to move. "Let's go now before it gets dark." He said but not before taking a glance at Naruto once again.

The other three nodded blankly as they started to move. "I'll be on the lead." Sasuke said as he moved forward, leading the group ahead. Sakura gave Naruto a nervous glance before following Sasuke, for once without calling for him.

She ushered Tazuna to follow them and glanced at Kakashi who nodded, telling them to go on. She nodded and followed the other two.

The copy ninja gave the blond a serious look. Naruto cocked his head towards him with a lazy expression on his face. "What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" He asked.

For once, Kakashi was really serious about this. He placed a hand on the blond's shoulder and sighed. "Naiki, we need to talk." He said.

"Can we do that some other time, Kakashi-sensei? I'm really not in the mood to talk." The blond Akatsuki replied. Kakashi shook his head.

"We need to talk _now_." He said, stretching the word now to show that he was really serious. Naruto sighed behind his mask as his shoulders drooped slightly. He then crossed his arms again.

"Fine then. What do you want to know?" He asked.

Kakashi paused for a moment, hesitating if he should actually ask the question. Among the group who had seen everything, Kakashi was the only one who didn't miss the change of eyes that the blond had.

He took a deep breath before asking the one question that bore on his very mind. "Naiki, who are you?"

Naruto slightly tensed at the question?

Was he found out?

(1) Naibu no Taku it uses the users fingertips to send their chakra inside their opponents body and by the users order, it can attack any part of the victim's body. The user can either transform their chakra into whatever they desire to attack their opponent once it enters the victim's body. In Naruto's case, he must use the kyuubi's eyesight to see the pores so that the chakra would enter accurately. If the chakra is not taken away, the victim may die painfully. This jutsu is taught by kyuubi.

(2) Naibu no Taku Gyaku no this is the reverse effect of the first jutsu. If the first one makes the user's chakra enter the victim's body, this technique takes out the chakra of the user back to its body. This is taught by kyuubi.

Author's notes: Hehehe… utter display of maniatic torture! Wait…maniatic? Hah! I made a new word! I made a new word! Ehem. Sorry about that. Kyaa!!! This chapter is shorter than the others! I'm sorry! Even though this is shorter than the other chapters, I still hope that you like it. I'm really in a rush for I still need to review for my examinations. But I still hope that you liked this chapter. Well… did you? What do you think? I'm sorry if there are mistakes or confusions here, but I had no time to re-check the chapter. I'm sorry. Well… what do you think of this chapter? Reviews please!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: Naruto isn't mine and it's bad enough that it will never be mine.

Author's notes: Thank you for your reviews, guys! I'm so happy! I'm in the total mood of updating now so here I am, in front of the computer typing the next chapter. I'm sorry for the late update. Anyway, here are some responses to some reviews.

Black: Arigato! Arigato! I love it when people correct me, but… I don't think I mentioned anything about Naru-chan's power enough to rival Sarutobi's. I only said that he will NEED TO kill Sarutobi, but that is when Naruto's power will reach to that extent. I know that I still have a lot to improve on and I am working on it. Anyhow, thank you. About the overpower Naruto… well… he is weaker than Kakashi for one. He may seem powerful than him, but he really is not. I'll prove it in the later chapters. He is only strong due to the Kyuubi.

chibified kitsunes: Thank you a lot for your compliment! It really meant a lot to me. I'm sorry if there's no real Sakura bashing on the past chapter, and I cannot promise a bashing at this chapter. Maybe I'll put some Sakura bashing on the next and a little on this one. Sorry.

Peter Kim: Nah… I can't kill Kakashi yet. He's needed in this story. He will be killed in later chapters. Maybe after the chuunin exams or so. He still needs to kill the Hokage and Iruka as well, remember? Oh… and Haku's teacher is Zabuza.

Well… I guess I'll put on the ages of what happened on Naru-chan's life so that you will not be that confused.

**Eight (8) the people made an attempted murder on him.**

**Nine (9) Naru-chan, together with Itachi, meets Gaara. He now also knows that he have the Kyuubi inside him.**

**Ten (10) Naruto joins the Akatsuki and gets his first kill**

**Eleven (11) Nothing much happened in this year.**

**Twelve (12) Naruto goes back to Konoha for his very first solo mission**

**Warning: A WHOLE LOT OF OOC-NESS and A STRONG NARU-CHAN **

Alright then! Anyway, I would change a few details about the Zabuza and Haku part. Okay then now for the next chapter!

Chapter 8:

Naruto tensed at the sudden question given to him. He cannot bear his real self be known to others or else it would make the mission fail. He cannot bear to loose Itachi and the Akatsuki's trust in him.

_'I must find a way out of this. Alright… I must cool off.' _Naruto thought before standing straight once again.

"What are you talking about, Kakashi-sensei? I am Uyoma Naiki – a wanderer from different shinobi villages. What's so weird about that?" He asked.

Kakashi's hand never left his shoulder. "Blond hair… blue eyes… red slitted eyes… I believe that those are not really mere coincidences. All those traits belong to a young boy that I care about who died years ago." He said.

"And that boy is Uzumaki Naruto, am I correct?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes."

"So?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "You said it yourself. He died years ago. How could I be that Naruto that you are talking about? Is it my fault on why I look like him? Is it my fault we got the same traits?" He asked.

"Well…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Well what? Kakashi-sensei, if you actually have a problem with my traits, then blame it all to fate and destiny. Come on. We're wasting time. I hate it when people thinks I'm another person, especially if that person is already dead." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry then. You do have a point, Naiki. Let's go." Kakashi then ushered Naruto to follow the others.

Naruto sighed inwardly in relief. He was almost found out. _'Gee… I need to be more careful with my acts. Well… I guess I shouldn't be using the Naibu no Taku for a while then.'_

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei. Let's catch up with the others." He said. Kakashi nodded and went after him in silence. Just then, Naruto halted into a stop and smirked darkly. Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto closed his eyes and placed his hood on that had fell due to the little commotion a while back. He turned around and started to walk back. Kakashi stared at him. "Oi. Naiki. Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm just gonna check out on something for a while." A pause. "Oh. Be careful. There will be another small commotion that might happen, so I suggest that you better go on and get back to them. And before you say another word, I'll catch up." With that said, the hooded blonde disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi sighed and crossed his arms in a lazy serious way. (a/n: That doesn't make any sense.) _'That boy is something. I can tell that he's far from genin level. And that chakra… it can't be… Naruto's dead. Naiki can't be him. Sigh… alright. I'll take Naiki's instinct seriously this time.' _At that, he too disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Poof!**

"Yo."

Sakura immediately glared at him. "Kakashi-sensei! Where were you?!" She demanded. Kakashi smiled innocently and scratched the back of his head.

"Well…" He started. "I was talking with Naiki a while back when a huge frog suddenly appeared and attacked us. It took us some effort but we defeated the frog and…" He, however was cut of once again by Sakura.

"Liar! If a frog did attack you and Naiki, then we would have felt the chakra of the two of you!"

"Well…"

"And don't you make any other excuses!"

Sasuke then took a step forward. "Speaking of Naiki, where is he anyway, Kakashi-sensei?" He asked. Kakashi's expression darkened as he thought of what Naiki had told him.

_'Oh. Be careful. There will be another small commotion that might happen…' _

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi smiled once again as he placed one of his hands on top of Sasuke's head. "Maa… he'll come back later eventually. He said he was just going to check up on something." He said as he ushered the group along.

"How much farther, Tazuna-san?" He asked.

"We're near. Later on we would see a boat there that will take us to the other shore to wave country." He said.

The group nodded.

The Akatsuki blonde jumped from tree to tree, smirking darkly to himself. _'Hiding from me, are you? That won't work on me.' _He thought as he continued to feel the unknown chakra. He stopped and smirked darkly.

"It's no use hiding from me. Show your face to me." He said.

Just then, a mist hunter-nin appeared from behind a tree. Naruto faced him and stared at him for a while, waiting for him to speak up first. The hunter-nin looked down. "You found me. That's quite unusual. You have good skills." He said.

Naruto shook that compliment off. "Try to save him before time runs out." He said plainly. The hunter-nin was shocked at what the blonde had just said. "You don't want our pursuer to be killed, do you?"

Currently, at Kakashi's place, the team was currently fighting Zabuza. Sasuke and Sakura were both protecting Tazuna while Kakashi was fighting Zabuza, who was starting to get beaten badly.

The hunter-nin was silent. Naruto sighed at this. "What's your name?"

"Haku."

"Well the Haku," Naruto said. "Don't let him die."

Haku then took off his mask wide wide-eyes. "How did you know?" He asked.

Naruto sighed. "It's pretty obvious actually. I felt two presences a while back. I allowed the first one to get pass by me so that I will be able to talk to the other one, which is you." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Why are you telling me this? We both know that we are enemies. Why do you do this?" Haku asked, looking down on his feet in both confusion and worry.

Naruto grinned at this. "Because I understand you too well. At the way you look whenever I mention the first pursuer, your face softens. You may not know this, but you have an almost unnoticeable smile tugging from your lips. The first pursuer is a very important person to you, right?"

Haku nodded. "Yes. But… how can you understand?"

"Simple. Because I also have a very precious person that I want to protect." Naruto's thoughts then drifted off to Itachi and Kisame. There was also one lady who was like a mother figure to him. She was also a member of the Akatsuki named Maya.

_Flashback:_

_Eight year old Naruto was running towards Itachi who was currently setting up fire inside a cave. Naruto bounced up from behind and hugged his unofficial older brother from behind._

_He had just finished climbing up a huge tree. He was exhausted and hungry, but that won't stop him from pouncing over his unofficial older brother._

_"Itachi-niisan! I finished it! I climbed up the top of a tree!" He exclaimed happily._

_Itachi gave Naruto one of his rare smiles. "Good."_

_"Ne, ne," The boy bounced off Itachi's back in pure excitement. "What will I learn next, niisan? What? What?" _

_Itachi placed a hand on his chin in thought. "All right. Since you now know chakra tree walking. I'll teach you about chakra water walking." He said. The small boy frowned at the thought. He obviously doesn't want another chakra control training._

_"Ano sa, ano sa… not another chakra control training… I want to learn a ninjutsu or a genjutsu. Why can't you teach me that?" He asked with a pouting expression. Itachi sighed at him._

_"Naruto, your chakra control is still weak. Ninjutsus and genjutsus need precise chakra amount and control to work. If you can't control your chakra well, you would not be able to perform the technique and you'll end up wasting unnecessary chakra. Understand? I won't teach you any jutsus unless you learn to control your chakra better." _

_Naruto sighed, knowing that he would not be able to defeat Itachi in a verbal pursue. The young blonde nodded. "Hai…" _

_"Now go and get some water from the stream."_

_Naruto nodded and took the flask from Itachi's hand. He grinned as a plan formed on his head. Instead of leaving the cave, he did his best in masking his chakra in order to pounce on Itachi once again that was currently facing away from him._

_But before he could even jumped up on him, the Uchiha prodigy had already stopped him from doing so, disappearing from Naruto's view and reappearing from behind, poking the back of the young blonde's head with his two fingers._

_"Niisan, how did you get behind me so fast?"_

_"You don't even know how to mask your chakra properly. I had known that you didn't even leave the cave." He said._

_Naruto sighed again. "Fine, fine… you win, niisan." Naruto then walked away and passed by the Uchiha before turning back towards him and hugged him from behind. "But that doesn't stop me from hugging my older brother… my MOST precious person."_

_The eight year old blond took his arms off the waste of the older Uchiha before bouncing away outside of the cave, humming a cheery tune on the way out._

_End Flashback…_

Naruto smiled at the memory before nodding in encouragement. "Hurry up."

"Thank you. But before I leave, I would like to see your face as well. And know your name if possible." He said.

Naruto smiled at Haku's friendly tone of voice. He took off his hood and mask, showing his whole face to the older boy. "Uzumaki Naruto. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, but I am known as Uyoma Naiki. Please call me Naiki."

Haku nodded, and with that, disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto alone by himself staring at the place in where Haku once stood.

::Kit, why did you allow him to get pass?:: Kyuubi asked.

Naruto smiled at this. /Kyuubi, you're such a worrier./ He teased.

Kyuubi 'hmphed' in response. ::Your mission was suppose to protect that old man, right? Then that means that the first pursuer should die now to prevent any other casualties.::

Naruto nodded. /That is true. But if I made Haku stay here more, there would be a possibility that Kakashi will kill the first one./

::Kit, I think that it would be better if Kakashi would be the one to kill the first one. The kid that you just spoke to seems to be stronger than the first pursuer.::

Naruto shook his head. /I know that. I just want it to be I who will kill them both. I haven't got enough blood these days./

Kyuubi sighed. ::Kit, it seems that we both have a twisted way of having our fun. You want to toy with other peoples emotions first before killing them.::

/No Kyuubi. It is true that I like toying with other people's emotions first before killing them, but I was not toying with Haku's. I understand him. We are both protecting a precious person. But that does not change the fact that I would kill him and the first pursuer sooner or later./ Naruto then jumped up on a tree.

Kyuubi sighed. ::Whatever you say, kit.::

The blond smirked as he jumped towards the nearest tree, making sure to fasten his pace going back to the team. He just won't let the opportunity in getting blood go away. His and Kyuubi's thirst for blood was unbearable. They both needed blood.

And he will get them soon.

At Kakashi and the other's place, they were having a VERY tough time in fighting Zabuza. Kakashi was panting heavily, but showed no signs of forfeit. Sasuke and Sakura were fighting a mizu bunshin that Zabuza has created and was losing badly. But despise all that, Zabuza was the one who was totally exhausted.

_'Drats. If this keeps going on…'_ Zabuza then made a series of handseals. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" 

Suddenly, a huge tornado had appeared. Kakashi just threw a kunai at the Mizu bunshin that he didn't realize Zabuza creating the jutsu. Now that happened, Kakashi was not able to create a barrier for the group.

The harsh wind started to uproot trees. Kunais also flew towards them in circles. Sakura screamed out loud as Sasuke dashed towards Tazuna in attempt to protect him. However, even he was starting to get carried by the wind.

_'Kuso… if this continues on…' _

"Kakashi-sensei! In here! Quick!" Naruto exclaimed as he reached the area. Kakashi stared at him quizzically. Naruto was annoyed. "Kuso! Kakashi-sensei no baka! IN HERE!" He exclaimed once again.

Kakashi nodded and went behind Naruto and protected Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna with his body and watched Naruto perform a series of handseals, slamming his hand on the ground. "Tsuchi no tate: Nobasu ! (Shield of Earth: Release!)"

With that, the soil suddenly rose up and surrounded the whole group from top to bottom, protecting the whole team from the harsh tornado. /Lend me your eyes once again, fox./

Naruto felt the kyuubi nod from inside him as his eyesight suddenly became see-through, allowing him to see what was going on outside the small land dome. His eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. The tornado had finally ended, but Haku was already there, trying to lift Zabuza's body up.

The blonde didn't waste any more time as he ended the jutsu and threw a kunai at Haku's shoulder, causing the feminine boy to scream in pain, automatically dropping Zabuza's body down.

The team was shocked at that. Zabuza opened his eyes and saw Haku holding his arm in pain. It was bleeding badly. "Zabuza-san, run." Haku murmured. His voice was almost unaudible, but Naruto, with his fox-like senses, heard him no problem.

"Hn. I won't let you leave, Haku-san." Naruto said, his eyes narrowing.

Zabuza looked at Haku. "How did this boy know your name?" He asked.

"I met him a while ago, Zabuza-san. He asked my name. I answered. I asked. He answered." Haku said, still clutching his shoulder.

"And what is his name?"

"Uzu…" But was cut of by Naruto's intense glare that says tell-him-my-real-name-or-I-will-kill-you-on-the-spot-without-hesitation. Haku gulped. _'This boy gives out a strong killer intent and a thirst for blood that it's actually scares me.' _"Uyoma Naiki, Zabuza-san."

Zabuza stood up with the help of his huge sword. (a/n: Will anyone tell me what the sword's name is again?) He smirked at the boy. Naruto glared at him and turned around to see Kakashi struggling to stand up.

"Kakashi-sensei, let me handle these two while you rest for a while to recover some of your chakra. I'll buy them some time." Naruto murmured. Sasuke stood up.

"I'll join you."

"No."

Sasuke seemed to be angered at that answer. "And why not?"

Naruto sighed. "You will be the one to protect Tazuna-san while Sakura nurses Kakashi-sensei. We all cannot afford to leave Tazuna-san unguarded." Before Sasuke could say another word, Naruto cut him off once again. "… I trust you."

Now that seemed to shut Sasuke up. Sasuke nodded. "Ch. Fine."

Naruto turned around to face Zabuza and Haku as he made a handseal. "Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" Five clones then appeared behind him. "Minna, I want you all to attack Haku. I'll handle Zabuza."

"Hah. You will fight me alone? Stop kidding me." Zabuza said.

Naruto glared once again. "I'm not kidding. Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" He exclaimed as a huge dragon appeared and attacked Zabuza. Zabuza countered easily with his own Suiryuudan no Jutsu but was impressed that Naruto could do that technique.

"Kid, who taught you that technique?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto sped up towards him, delivering a quick kick on the waist as he answered in a whisper. "I suppose you know a shinobi named Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Nani?! Kisa…" Before he could even finish what he was talking about, Naruto held onto his wrist tightly and threw him towards a tree. It seems that Naruto was undeniably stronger than the missing-nin.

Naruto smirked at this. "Sayonara…" He said, pausing at every syllable to show how amused he was. But just as he was about to give the finishing strike, a hand suddenly held his wrist tight.

Naruto glared at the person who held his wrist, which was Kakashi. Kakashi is already using the sharingan in his left eye. "Naiki," He started. Naruto was getting angrier with Kakashi for stopping his assault. "Let me handle him."

Naruto glared at him. "And why?" He spat out.

"It's not yet time to show your full strength. Save it for the right time."

Upon hearing this, Naruto suddenly stopped as he clutched his head in pain. His right eye was closed in pain while his left eye was starting to get its reddish shade. Kakashi's eyes widened at this.

The blonde suddenly screamed out loud and fell on his knees, clutching his forehead tightly due to the immense pain. "Why…?" He managed to choke out.

::Kit! Are you alright?!:: Kyuubi called out. Naruto, however, doesn't seem to hear him… or maybe he just plainly ignored the fox.

"Why…?" He asked once again, this time, his voice a little raspy than before. "Why didn't you let me get my blood…? I want it… I crave it… Let me release my thirst…" Naruto's left eye was now like a fox's… and that fox… was the Kyuubi.

To Naruto, he seems that an old friend was rubbing off on him… Gaara.

Flashback… 

_Nine Year old Naruto_

_"Ano sa, ano sa… Itachi-niisan, where are we now?" Naruto asked as he and Itachi walked on the harsh hot sand. "It's very hot in here! Where are we heading to anyway?" He whined._

_Itachi sighed. "We're going to Sunagakure."_

_"Sunagakure?" Naruto asked. "That's the Hidden Village of Sand… ne?"_

_The sharingan wielder nodded. "Yes."_

_"When are we going to reach it?"_

_Itachi then stopped walking, causing the poor tired nine-year-old Naruto bump into his back. (ehemfacefirstehem) Naruto glared at him. "What now, Itachi-niisan?!"_

_"We're here."_

_"Ehh?" Naruto then took a glance in front of them. They were in front of the gate of Sunagakure. Then sand-guards then stood in front of them._

_"Who are you and state your business he…re…" The sand-nin didn't manage to finish his line as both of them suddenly fell asleep. Naruto beamed at the technique that his unofficial older brother performed._

_"Sugoi! Itachi-niisan, what was that? Ninjutsu or genjutsu?" He asked._

_"Genjutsu." Itachi's face still didn't show any emotions. Naruto then started tugging Itachi's cloak. (a/n: It's just a normal cloak. They aren't Akatsuki members yet.) _

_"Teach me! Teach me! Please! I wanna learn it! I wanna learn it!" Naruto exclaimed. Itachi sighed and tried to ignore the whining blonde. The keyword there was 'tried'. The blonde kept whining and even came to the point of begging the Uchiha to teach him the technique._

_Finally, Itachi gave one of his rare smiles to the boy, who in turn glanced at him hopefully. "No."_

_Naruto's face almost broke. "Why? Why? Why? Please! TEACH ME! TEEEEEEEEEACH MEEEEEE!!!!!!!"_

_Itachi then chuckled. "Alright. But on one condition."_

_"What?" Naruto was willing to do anything just to learn a new jutsu._

_"No ramen for a week."_

_The boy almost fell down on his face. His face was so funny that even Itachi, who was cold and stoic, even chuckled silently to himself. He really knows the boy's weakness. "So… what do you say? Ramen, or jutsu?" He asked._

_Naruto sighed. "Fine… fine… once again, for the gazillionth time, you won, niisan…" _

_Itachi chuckled. "Don't worry. I wasn't serious. I'll still teach you that jutsu. Now…" The sharingan successor suddenly stared above and lightly pushed the boy along. "Go. You still have time. Go on and explore the city. I'll look for an inn to spend the night."_

_Naruto beamed as he heard this. "Really?! You serious?!"_

_Itachi nodded at this. "Yes."_

_"Yoshi!" Naruto then started running around. He then turned around to look at Itachi and waved. "Arigato niisan!"_

_"Come back here within two hours."_

_"Hai!"_

_Naruto happily skilled around, ignoring the sand that stuck in his hair and dirtied his clothes even more. He was so happy to even think about that. It was very rare thing that Itachi would even allow the boy to play. All activities will involve training, training, and more training. The boy would definitely not waste this opportunity._

_"Huh?" Naruto suddenly stopped, seeing a young boy about his age surrounded by sand. Well… who wouldn't be surrounded by sand in this place? However, Naruto was not stupid to not know that the sand surrounding his was unusual, much like his own 'unusual' chakra. _

_"You monster!"_

_"Get away from us!"_

_"Demon!"_

_Naruto's eyes suddenly softened at this. He was like him…_

_'He's like me… we are both given the same horrible treatment.'_

_"ARGH!!!"_

_Blood spilled all over the place, leaving the nine-year-old Naruto in utter shock. The other boy glanced at him. His eyes were like a void. There were no emotions on them. And when I mean 'none', I mean 'none'._

_Naruto decided that it would be best to try to befriend him, taking the risk of the possibility of being killed on the spot. Well… nonetheless, the blonde still placed a huge grin on his face and skipped childishly towards him._

_"Ano sa… ano sa…" _

_The boy was still looking at him. "What do you want?"_

_"Can we be friends?" The nine-year-old blonde asked, extending a hand towards the red head. The red head stared at the hand with an almost shocked face. Naruto tilted his head slightly in thought._

_Maybe this boy has never experienced having a friend. Maybe he also doesn't know the feeling of being loved. No… wait. Scratch that. He never did experience any of the things._

_Naruto decided to let his hand remain on that awkward position as he waited for an answer. After an eternity of silence, the blonde finally got his response._

_"No."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"No one wants to befriend a demon. And besides, I don't need friends. You won't understand."_

_"Maa… that's where you're wrong." The blonde started with a grin, putting his hand down and placing both hands behind his head. "I understand you well. Actually… too well…"_

_The red head glared at him. "What do you even know about me? How will you understand?"_

_"I may know nothing, but I know a lot more about you than you can ever imagine. I understand the pain and the burden of having a demon inside you."_

_This time, the red head boy seemed to snap. The sand then started to advance towards him. Naruto went slightly wide-eyed, but decided to let this other boy see that he wasn't the only one that bears a burden._

_Red chakra started to surround Naruto, protecting him by deflecting the sand, leaving the red head in utter shock. "Omae wa… (a/n: Gomen… I just LOVE that simple line from Gaara)"_

_Naruto nodded and patted his stomach, understanding the shock that the other boy has emitted. "Hai. I also have one inside of me." Naruto suddenly looked at the sky and gasped. "Oh my gosh! Itachi-niisan might be already waiting for me!"_

_The blonde turned around and skidded away but took a glance at the other boy and waved at him. "Itachi-niisan and I might stay here for a while! I'll be forward to meeting you again!" The blonde exclaimed before disappearing to the horizon._

_End Flashback…_

Naruto started to chuckle. Hah. How ironic. Finally when the red head finally agreed to become his friend… well… no… more like an acquaintance, Itachi then told him that they would be leaving.

"Naiki…"

Naruto then snapped back from his gaze and saw that he was in the middle of Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna. He sat up in a rather rough way and saw Kakashi fighting both Haku and Zabuza.

He gritted his teeth as he faced Sakura rather harshly. "What happened?" He demanded. Sakura almost cowered because of her blonde teammate's voice. Naruto's eyes softened as he decided to calm down. He doesn't want to scare his teammates even more. Now was not the time to show how harsh he really was. Kakashi was already having suspicions. What will happen if even his teammates got one?

Sasuke decided to answer for Sakura and sighed in annoyance. "After Kakashi-sensei managed to restrain you," Naruto sighed in relief, knowing that they haven't heard their small conversation. "… you suddenly fell unconscious. Kakashi-sensei said that it was because of your over use of chakra."

_'Geez… I really gotta work on my over use of chakra.'_

::Kit, you over used your chakra because you were unstable. Sigh… you didn't even listened to me.:: Kyuubi's voice broke his thoughts.

/Sorry, fox. I guess my thirst have been way uncontrolled for./

Kyuubi sighed once again. ::Just remember to be careful next time.::

Naruto smiled mentally. /I will./

Naruto nodded and suddenly grinned as Kakashi manage to hit Zabuza square on the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Haku noticed that the situation they were in was already out of their hand. The boy sped up, took Zabuza's body, and fled.

At that, Kakashi exhaled harshly as he fell down on the ground with a thud. Sasuke and Sakura went near him while Naruto decided to stay back and guard Tazuna.

"Don't worry about me… I just over used my chakra." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naiki have already over used his chakra, now you over used yours. My gosh! Is the world coming to an end?!" Sakura whined.

Sasuke sighed. "Naiki could handle himself well." He said, taking a glance at the blonde who stared back at him. "Kakashi-sensei has over used his chakra more than Naiki did, so I suppose we would need to carry him."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah… but don't expect me to carry him."

Naruto sighed at them. "Sasuke and I will carry him. Sakura, you guard Tazuna-san. Tazuna-san, lead the way."

Tazuna nodded.

In no time, the group has reached the boat in where there was a man waiting for them. The group then went in. By that time, Kakashi was now unconscious. Sasuke noticed that this mission was already out of their league so they may need an explanation. Sasuke glanced at the group. Kakashi was unconscious; Sakura was nursing him, while Naiki was looking in front of them, dozed off in his thoughts.

Sasuke sighed and decided that he will be the one to do the talking.

"Tazuna-san," He started, catching Tazuna's expression. "You have a lot of things to explain here."

Author's notes: There! I finally finished this chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait, people. Anyway, how's this? I'm sorry if I made a lot of them so OOC especially Gaara and Itachi. It seems that I also made Naru-chan a bit too strong in this chapter. But hey! He was using the nine-tail's chakra by that time! Anyway, what do you think? Not much Sakura bashing here I know. Just a LOT of flashbacks. Sorry for that. Anyway, reviews please!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto!

Author's notes: Thank you so much for the reviews guys! You don't know how much it meant to me! I believe this fic is really going somewhere. I'm so glad and happy for your support everyone. I appreciate it.

Anyway, I wanna tell you that my mom grounded me from the computer so I guess I will not be able to update more often. I need to concentrate on my studies for a while before I can get direct contact here once again. I am only allowed during weekends, but my schedule is still up tight so I guess I won't be able to update much recently.

Alright then! I'm sorry for the late update. I hope that you would understand.

**Warning: A VERY OOC Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto ahead! **

**Warning #2: Weird authoress' story ahead!**

**Warning #3: Less (or no) Sakura bashing,**

**Warning #4: SUPER OOC-NESS AHEAD! Geez… I'm sounding like Tazuna.**

Let the chapter start!

_In no time, the group has reached the boat in where there was a man waiting for them. The group then went in. By that time, Kakashi was now unconscious. Sasuke noticed that this mission was already out of their league so they may need an explanation. Sasuke glanced at the group. Kakashi was unconscious; Sakura was nursing him, while Naiki was looking in front of them, dozed off in his thoughts._

_Sasuke sighed and decided that he will be the one to do the talking._

_"Tazuna-san," He started, catching Tazuna's expression. "You have a lot of things to explain here."_

**_NOW _**

At Sasuke's earlier statement, Naruto and Sakura's attention suddenly turned towards him. Sakura stopped nursing Kakashi for a moment while Naruto decided to break a lump-full of thoughts for a while.

Tazuna sighed and looked down at his feet. "Yeah… well… I guess I should." He said, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "But I guess… I won't tell it right now."

Naruto sighed in annoyance. "You know, Tazuna-san, if you are not going to tell us the reason behind the attacks, I believe that we better quit the job and leave you alone to die." Naruto's line made Sakura almost slap his head again, but Naruto held her wrist tight.

"Just keep the heck out of this, Haruno."

Sakura's hand dropped at the venom that sprayed all over Naruto's voice. Sasuke's eyebrow raised slightly in slight amusement. Naruto noticed but ignored the gesture as he then returned his attention back to Tazuna.

"We may be currently here, but instead of a class-C mission like this was supposed to be, this turned out to be a class-B mission at least." He continued, taking a glance at Sasuke who nodded, getting the message that he would continue on the conversation.

_'Well… not like I'll mind having a class-B mission. That would still be quite easy for me. After all, I'm an Akatsuki member, am I not?' _He thought.

/Tsk! Tsk! Then why did you say that kit?/ Kyuubi asked.

::Well…:: Naruto started. ::I know that I will be able to handle a class-B mission. Mostly because I've been doing class-A to class-S missions at the Akatsuki. But…::

Kyuubi didn't reply, knowing that his young kit would say more.

::I'm worried for my teammates. I know that it's quite unlikely of me to say this. But I should say that… they're okay for a team. Haruno is a bit prissy, but I can see that she have the potential of being a strong kunoichi.::

/'A bit'? Are you sure about that kit?/ Kyuubi joked.

::Fine. Scratch that. She's _a lot _prissy then. Sasuke's a fine shinobi, in which I am sure that he will be able to become like Itachi-niisan. But I won't allow that.:: Naruto said as he smiled openly, not knowing that the whole group saw it.

"What are you smiling at, Naiki?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto cursed himself inwardly for smiling openly. He placed his cold demeanor back on as he stared back at Sasuke silently. "Nothing."

Sasuke decided to let the smile be. After all, he isn't the kind who gets his self plucked into other people's business. He then proceeded to Tazuna. "Tazuna-san, what Naiki said was right. This is a class-B mission. Maybe our group would be fine with Kakashi-sensei, but he's still unconscious.

"Because of that, we would be an easy target for other shinobis. Take the guy with the huge sword and that kid with the mask as an example." Sasuke said.

Tazuna still refused to reveal the secret. Sasuke sighed. "If you aren't going to open up, then we're afraid that we have to abort the mission. We have, after all, been given a fake data of the mission. It is just rightful for us to abort the mission when we see fit."

At that, Tazuna knew he had no choice. With a serious Uchiha questioning him and calm Naiki staring at his very soul, he had no choice but to reveal the real reason why. "Alright then. I believe that I have no choice but to tell you." He said.

The group started to listen intently. "You're right that this is probably beyond your mission scope. It turns out that a super-dangerous man wants my life."

Sakura nodded. "Super-dangerous man?"

Tazuna nodded. "Yes."

"Who?" The group turned around and saw Kakashi open his visible eye. At that, Sakura started to scold him.

"Kakashi-sensei, you should sleep while you have the chance to regain your chakra. We are not going to carry you through the rest of the journey!" She exclaimed.

Kakashi laughed weakly before becoming serious. "All jokes aside, guys. Tazuna-san, I repeat. Who is after your life?" He asked. Tazuna was silent once again for a few moments before speaking up.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke up once again. "You probably at least heard his name from before. The wealthy shipping magnate… a man named Gatoh." He said. The name went the group's eyes wide.

"Huh? Gatoh is…" Kakashi started.

Naruto nodded. "Hai. Kakashi-sensei, it is as what you think it is. It's _that _Gatoh from _that _Gatoh company." He said.

Tazuna nodded. "The kid's right." He said.

Sakura's eyes went wide. "So it's _that _Gatoh. He was said to be one of those extremely rich people in the world." She said, astonished.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes." He then turns his attention back to Tazuna before wincing in slight pain. "Ouch. I hate chakra depletion. Oh well… Tazuna-san, please continue."

"Alright. Officially, he runs a large shipping company. But he sells drugs and other illegal items in superb secret. He uses shinobis and other gang member to take over businesses and other countries. He's a very nasty businessman."

The group was shocked at what they heard, but let Tazuna explain more nevertheless. Naruto could even feel that the Kyuubi was also interested in the man's story.

"It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the Wave Country. Through financial and violent means, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. Since he controls the shipping courses, which are the life of a small shipping country, Gatoh now has the monopoly of the whole business traffic." He said.

/Kit, I think I've heard of him before./

::Of course you had. You have lived very long. Long before he is even alive.::

The group nodded. "And what has this got to do with our mission besides protecting you from Gatoh's men? What does he fear anyway?" Sakura asked.

"The only thing that Gatoh fears right now… is the completion of this bridge." He replied.

"Why is that?" Sakura asked.

"Haruno, it is quite obvious. Since Tazuna-san is building the bridge, he's in the way." Naruto said while crossing his arms, putting the hood on to avoid any extra moisture on his hair. _'Gee… it seems that this hood also have its uses.'_

Sasuke nodded before glancing at Naruto. "So… those shinobis earlier were hired by Gatoh." He said in a matter of fact tone, glancing back at Tazuna then after.

"But what I don't understand is that if you know that shinobis are after you, why did you hide that fact when you hired us?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded while Naruto and Sasuke agreed silently. Tazuna sighed. "The Wave Country is super poor. We barely have any food left and such. Even our feudal lord… our Daimyo barely have enough money to sustain his own needs."

A pause.

"So then, if our Daimyo barely have money, of course we would be in a more difficult situation. We have no money either. We don't have money enough for expensive B-class missions or above. Well…" He sighed. "If you want to quit the mission when we reach shore, I will definitely be killed before I even reach my home." He said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. _'Geez… old geezer… it seems that you even want us to feel guilty in case we do quit this mission even though you were the one who lied to us.' _He thought.

"But don't worry about it. If I die, my cute little eight-year-old grandson will just cry uncontrollably!" He said in an obvious amused voice.

Naruto glanced around, seeing that not only him have rolled their eyes. _'I knew it.'_

Tazuna smiled. "Yeah! And my daughter will live a sad, sad life hating leaf village members forever and ever!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were now currently glaring at him.

_'See? I knew I was right all along.' _I hope you know who said this.

_'Argh!!! You old geezer! Because of your lies, Sasuke-kun and I are feeling guilty! I swear if we weren't suppose to protect you I'll be strangling you to death!' _Now the one who said this is pretty obvious.

_'Hn…' _Now this is a _lot _obvious people.

"But it's not like it would be your fault or anything." He continued.

The three genins started thinking deeply while Kakashi started scratching his forehead protector with his index finger while lying down.

"Well… I guess we have no choice. We will continue to protect you." Kakashi said with a small pathetic smile hidden behind his mask.

"Thanks a lot!" Tazuna exclaimed, mentally making a peace sign in his mind while making a whole lot of cartwheels and gymnastics.

"We'll be there soon." The man rowing the boat said.

The group looked in front and saw the shore. Sakura sighed once again while crossing his arms. "Alright. Who'll carry Kakashi-sensei? Definitely not me." She said.

"Sakura, you and Naiki carry Kakashi-sensei. I'll guard Tazuna-san." Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. _'The only people that I allow to boss me around are Itachi-niisan, Kisame-san, and Maya-san. But I must lower down my pride in this.' _He thought as he placed Kakashi's arm on his neck while Sakura placed the other one on her neck.

"Come on." Sasuke said as he and Tazuna took the lead.

**Meanwhile… **

"So… what are we doing here, Itachi?" Kisame asked, adjusting his samehado on his back. Itachi closed his eyes and leaned against a tree.

"Naruto will be here later on." Itachi said as if that was the simplest thing in the world.

Kisame smirked. "Oh? So the kid is going to be here in the wave country eh? So you want to visit the boy?"

Itachi stayed silent. "You know Itachi, it seems that you've gone really attached to that kid." Kisame said. "What is that kid to you anyway?"

Itachi smirked at the question Kisame asked. "I'm sure that you would find it quite surprising for me to say this, but I must say that Naruto is more deserving to be my brother than Sasuke."

"That answers my question."

**Back to Naruto and company… **

"We're here in my super-cute home!" Tazuna exclaimed.

Just as he opened the door, a woman with long hair immediately hugged him tightly. "Father! Are you alright?! Did something happen?! Oh I'm so glad you're alright!" She exclaimed happily. Tazuna caressed the woman's hair affectionately.

"Tsunami, I'm fine. These Hidden Leaf shinobis protected me good." He said.

Tsunami, his daughter, smiled at them. "Thank you very much for protecting my father. Please come in. I would like to show my appreciation." She then took a glance at Kakashi and smiled slightly. "And I suggest that you let him rest for a while."

The three nodded their thanks as they entered the home. Tsunami led them towards an empty room, rolled a futon, and helped place Kakashi down on the bed.

Leaving the place for a while, she returned back and gave each of them a cup of green tea. The group accepted it greatly. Tsunami scanned the room. Sakura was sitting down beside Kakashi, Sasuke was sitting down on the other side of Kakashi, while Naruto was sitting down on the corner of the room, thinking deeply.

"Anyway, my name is Tsunami. I'm his daughter. It's a pleasure to meet you." Tsunami introduced.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Tsunami-san. These are my teammates: Uchiha Sasuke and Uyoma Naiki. This is our jounin instructor: Hatake Kakashi." Sakura introduced.

Tsunami nodded and glanced at the door, which just opened, revealing an eight-year-old boy. The boy glanced around the area. Seeing his grandfather, he ran towards him. "Grandpa!"

"Inari!" The grandfather and grandchild hugged each other. Tazuna then preceded patting Inari's head while Tsunami raised an eyebrow.

"Inari, pay respect to our visitors." She said.

Tazuna nodded. "Yes. These are the ninjas that protected grandfather, Inari." He said.

Inari stared at them first before looking back at Tazuna. "Grandpa, they're weak. They'll just be killed." He said. That made Sakura angry. She was about to made a man dash towards Inari when Sasuke held her wrist and shook his head.

Sakura nodded and sat down, keeping a glare at the boy. _'Who does that boy think he is?! Insulting us like that?!' _She thought.

Inari ignored Sakura's glare, but gulped in sudden nervousness as his eyes reached Naruto who was slightly hidden in the shadows. His dark clothes gave him the creepy look while he was staring intently at Inari. The boy then went out of the room.

"Inari! Where are you going?" Tsunami asked.

"I'm going to look at the sea through my room." Was the reply they got.

Tsunami sighed. "I'm sorry about Inari's attitude." She said.

Sakura smiled slightly. "That's okay."

Tsunami smiled in relief. "Thank you. Anyway, it's getting dark. I'll prepare dinner then." She said. Sakura stood up and offered to help. Tsunami nodded, saying that she appreciates the girl's company.

Tazuna then stood up and offered to show the two genins their room. The two stood up and followed him.

"I'm super sorry if the two of you will be sharing a room. We only have two guest rooms here at home. Your sensei is now occupying the first room so that leaves the two of you to share the last one. Your female teammate will stay with Tsunami in her room." He said.

"I don't mind." Sasuke said.

"It's fine." Naruto added.

"Alrighty then, boys. You two stay here and rest for a while." Tazuna said as he closed the door, leaving the two boys in the room.

Silence ensued then after. The two felt the need to break the silence, so then, Naruto decided to do the special honor. "So Sasuke… I'll take the right bed." He said. Sasuke nodded at this as he placed his stuff on the left bed.

Naruto stretched his arms as he took off his cloak and placed it in the corner of the bed. He sighed contently. "Geez… finally… I managed to take the cloak off. It's really stuffy." He said out loud, placing his hand behind his head.

Sasuke looked directly at him. Naruto tilted his head. "What is it?" He asked.

"Take off the mask, Naiki." Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "And why would I take my mask off? I like it and I'll keep it in my face for as long as I want." He said. _'Though I actually hate this mask with a passion. But I don't want him to know what I really look like.'_

Sasuke snickered at this. "As expected. You are different from other people."

Naruto tilted his head once again. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Hn. People who I talk two always calls me with respect and slight fear and annoyance. They always do what I say because I'm their 'precious' Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like the attention they're giving me and I actually say it out loud. But look at them. They don't listen to a thing I say and they still kept bugging me to no end." He said.

Naruto's eyebrow rose up. "And what does that got to do with me?"

"Other people tend to do every word I say. Well… all except the bugging part. But you, Naiki… you are different. You even have the guts to disrespect me. And you earned my respect." He said.

Naruto's eyes now went wide. _'Quite unlikely you even blurted out your feelings. I earned his respect? One fourth of the one-third part of part two of the mission seems to be going somewhere. Good.' _He thought.

Naruto then grinned. "Thanks anyway. But you know, I never disrespected you. I have deep respect for you, Uchiha Sasuke. Not because you're a survivor of a massacred clan, but because you are skilled and you remind me that Ita…" Before Naruto could say the name, he clamped his mouth shut.

_'S - -t! I almost said it!' _He mentally scolded himself.

Sasuke's eyes slightly narrowed. "'Ita' what?" He asked.

Naruto grinned. "Because you remind me that it appears that there are many skilled shinobis here in Konoha. You included." He said as he mentally sighed in relief. _'I should watch my mouth more often. One wrong word or move, the mission will topple to the ground.'_

Sasuke seemed to believe what Naruto had just said as he calmed down. "It may be unlikely of me to say this, Naiki, but… thank you." He said.

Naruto grinned at him. "No problem, Sasuke. I'll take a nap then." Naruto then lied down on the bed (not futon) and _pretended _to take a nap.

Sasuke smiled to himself. _'Naiki is not that of a bad guy. He's actually a nice person to talk to. Maybe I'll be able to open up to him someday. Come to think of it, Naiki's both of a dark person and a light person. He shows his darkness at many people, but shows his light at limited people. Hn. I think I can finally call someone as a friend.' _He thought.

(A/N: Geez… I made Sasuke very, VERY OOC here. Please excuse me.)

While Sasuke was deep in his thoughts, Naruto was also thinking about certain things. _'Hmm… I was _supposed _to fake friendship with Itachi-niisan's foolish little brother. But why do this friendship seem true? Kuso. Making friends with others will break the mission. Naruto… get a hold of yourself. No friendships allowed… just deceive. Earn their trust… then destroy them into dust.' (a/n: Hey that rhymed!) _Naruto thought to himself.

The two boys stayed down on their beds until dark without making a sound nor moving from their positions. The two just got up when they heard Tsunami's call of dinner so they went down to join the group. The blonde also made sure that his cloak would be with him.

The dinner was quiet with Naruto and Sasuke eating quietly (Naruto's hood was up to hide half of his face so that his mouth would only be seen to prevent a full view of the whisker marks), Sakura with some small babble about some stuff, Tazuna and Tsunami eating quietly as well, and Inari without making any noise at all.

Sasuke looked up from his plate to look at Tsunami. "Excuse me. What about Kakashi-sensei?" He asked.

Tsunami smiled at him. "Oh. Your sensei wouldn't be up for quite a while so I guess I'll just be the one to bring him food later." She said. Sasuke nodded at this.

Naruto glanced at the nearest window to see that it was dark. _'Hmm… the darkness tells me that it's about seven to eight in the evening.' _He thought as he silently stood up and brought his plate to the sink.

"I'll be going out for a while. I may return late so please don't bother waiting for me." He said as he opened the front door. He was about to step outside when Tazuna's voice stopped him.

"What are you going to do outside at this hour?" He asked.

Naruto grinned at them with his mask back on and hood back down. "Don't worry. I'm just going to get some fresh air." He said as he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

He _was_ just supposed to get some fresh air when he suddenly felt a _very _familiar chakra signature. A few seconds later were the only time needed for him to decipher whose chakra was present. He 'hned' silently, dashing towards the forest.

_'Typical of him to mask his chakra really well.'_

Reaching the entrance of the forest, he jumped up towards a tree branch and decided to move around this way to prevent any other distractions. Upon reaching a clearing, he jumped down and stood up calmly, closing his eyes and smiling.

He quickly took out a kunai and immediately threw it behind him without even looking. A hand managed to catch the kunai before it even hit him. Naruto chuckled. "Ever the unpredictable one…" He then turned around to face the visitor. No. Rephrase that. Visitors.

"Itachi-niisan and Kisame-san."

Itachi smiled slightly with his eyes closed and threw the kunai back to its owner in which the blonde boy also caught with ease. Kisame chuckled at the two.

"You two really have a way with greeting each other, you know that?" Kisame remarked. The other two Akatsuki members shrugged. Naruto then turned his attention back to his unofficial older brother.

"Itachi-niisan, Kisame-san, what are the two of you doing here?" He asked. "Surely the Akatsuki didn't send you here for a mission or else I would have already heard that something unusual happened here." He said.

Kisame shook his head. "No kid. The Akatsuki gave us a 'day off' so we decided to head towards the Wave country, knowing that you and your team have someone to protect here." He said.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. "But how did you guys know that we're heading here?" He asked.

Itachi snickered. "Naruto, you should know by now that we have our sources." He said.

"Oh… right. Ano sa… how is everybody back there?" He asked.

"Everyone's doing fine. I could tell Maya's worried about you, though she haves a weird way of showing it." Itachi said, chuckling softly.

Naruto smiled. "Maya-san's ever the 'nice' one."

"Hah. You said it, kid." Kisame said before the three of them started chuckling.

"Ano sa… Itachi-niisan, I still don't get it on why you are here." He said.

Itachi poked Naruto's head again with his two fingers. "I told you to use your brain, didn't I? I told you that Kisame and I will be visiting you every now and then." He said.

Naruto nodded as he massaged his forehead with his hand. "Yeah, yeah, I remember that. But I didn't expect the two of you to appear here out of all places and now out of all times. Surely you both know that I'm in a mission, no?" He said.

The two nodded. "We told you that we know that, did we not?" Itachi said.

Naruto sighed. "But still. Kakashi, Sakura… and Sasuke are here too. Don't you think it would be a bit dangerous?" He asked.

"Dangerous for them, but not for us." Kisame said.

"Kakashi's here."

"Itachi's stronger than him. That I can tell."

"Sakura may feel you. She has good chakra observing skills as I have seen so far."

"We can mask our chakra well enough."

"Sasuke's here."

"My foolish little brother would not be able to detect my presence. I'm making sure he wouldn't. Now is not the time for him and I to meet." This time, it was Itachi who made the reply. Naruto smiled slightly.

"Now that's the Itachi that I know." A pause. "'Niisan…?"

"What is it?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

Itachi nodded and signaled Kisame to leave. Kisame nodded and quickly left the area. Once the blonde was sure that Kisame was no longer near, he decided to tell Itachi. "Itachi-niisan… I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"'Niisan… I'm very confused…" Naruto started. When Itachi didn't reply Naruto decided it's best to continue. "I was supposed to fake friendship with the Konoha members, right? But… why is it whenever I talk to them… my heart is being consumed with a weird feeling. It seems that half of my heart is faking it while the other half is telling me that the friendship that I feel is real."

Silence.

"When I spoke with Sasuke, I suddenly got the urge to open up to him. I feel like we're the same and that we can understand each other. I have only spent about a week with them, but I feel like they will be able to understand me. Itachi-niisan… I don't understand… I'm so confused…"

Naruto looked up at Itachi's face and then looked down on his feet. "'Niisan… I-I'm sorry." He should admit, even though he's one of the strong ones in the Akatsuki, he should admit that he was scared of Itachi. Itachi is stronger than him and it frightens him to know what the sharingan wielder could do to him.

Just then, he saw Itachi walk up to him and stopped within an arm's reach. Itachi's right arm started to move and the blonde closed his eyes as he braced himself for the pain soon to come.

But then, instead of pain, he felt the arm wrap around his back and pulled him into a gentle embrace. Blue eyes went wide. Itachi never hugged someone before, and it would be very unlikely for him to do it to someone. He was sure that if Kisame managed to see this, his jaw would go down, down, down past the core of the earth to the other side.

Itachi's hand then started caressing the blonde locks, murmuring soothing words to the younger child. "It's alright, young one. You are still young. You may be strong, but your heart still holds the softness and vulnerability of a child. Don't worry. I'm not mad at you. Sometimes, deep down a thick nimbus-like pit of hatred lies a tiny speck of gentleness."

He released his hug on the young boy that he considers a younger brother. The blonde's blue eyes were wide with shock, and the sharingan wielder can clearly see it. The boy is confused, he could tell. Itachi then placed his hand on his chest, in where the heart supposedly is.

"My heart is a huge cloud of hatred for the leaf because of the frame-up on me for killing my clan. But deep within this cloud remains a tiny speck of kindness in which I reveal to very few people. Naruto, you are one of those few." He said as he straightened up and gave another of his rare honest smiles.

"Be what you want to be, and live as you want yourself to live in. However, Naruto, I suggest that you do that not this time around. I want you to obey what the Akatsuki wants you to do, and fulfill the mission given unto you." He said.

Naruto blinked back unshed tears, refusing to cry in front of the person he so admires and cherishes the most. "But why? 'Niisan, why?" He asked.

"Just do what I say, Naruto. That's the only thing I could tell you. Push all of your friendship feelings aside and save them after the mission is over. I won't tell you why, but I'm telling you to do as I say. Put the mission first on line. The rest can wait." With that, Itachi disappeared in the shadows, leaving the blonde boy alone in the middle of the dark forest.

Naruto inhaled and exhaled repeatedly until he was sure he had calmed down. Slipping his mask back on, he pushed back all of the happy thoughts aside and concentrated on one thing: his revenge.

_'The leaf betrayed you. The leaf betrayed Itachi. The leaf wanted to kill you. The leaf framed Itachi up, leading him to a life of exile…' _The mantra repeated itself over and over, clouding the boy's mind and heart with hate once again.

That's right. He waited for the day of Konoha's destruction. He waited for the day that he himself will be the one to cause it. He wanted its destruction. He craved for its destruction.

With a heart once again a void of hate for the leaf, the blonde jumped up on the tree and proceeded going back to Tazuna's place. He halted as he felt the familiar presence of Uchiha Sasuke training his heart out once again.

Making his presence known, Sasuke slightly gasped. _'S - - t! I really should be concentrating on my defense and meditation than my offense. This is the second time he managed to stay hidden without me realizing.' _He thought.

However, what the blonde genin said shocked Sasuke.

"Stay out of my way, Uchiha."

The blonde then disappeared as he left the Uchiha alone once again, his eyes slightly wide from shock. _'What the heck happened to him here that made him act this way? Drats. I'm getting soft. I better get back to Tazuna.'_

**Meanwhile… **

"Itachi-san, do you really need to harden the kid's heart once again? I thought you actually cared for the kid." Kisame said.

Itachi sighed. "I do actually care for the kid. I regret lying to him even. But the Akatsuki will surely be furious if he fails. I don't want that to happen to the boy."

Kisame snickered. "You're really getting soft, Itachi-san, regretting something for the second time. It seems that the boy had found his way to you, eh?"

"Hn. And that's nothing to be proud of."

_Back to Naruto… _

_'The leaf betrayed you. The leaf betrayed Itachi. The leaf wanted to kill you. The leaf framed Itachi up, leading him to a life of exile… That's it. I will do this. Just a little more time Konoha… you're going down.'_

Author's notes: Gah!!! I don't know how to end this thing so that's where I ended. I hope that it's still okay even though almost ALL of them were VERY OOC!!! GAH!!! I'M SUPER SORRY IF I OFFEND ANYONE OUT THERE! Anyway, did you like it? What do you think? NO FLAMES PLEASE! How did this chapter go? Did you like this chapter? I hope that you did. Reviews please!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto? Sigh… I'm tired of saying that line over and over.

Author's notes: Gee! You guys are all SO kind to me! Thanks you! Yeah, yeah, I know that Itachi hugging someone is both cute and shocking. I mean, can you even imagine _the _Uchiha Itachi hugging someone?

To Firedude328: Don't worry. No yaoi.

Neways, I told you that I couldn't use the computer for a week, right? I just used that time to create a draft for the next chapter so I hope that this will turn out well. Anyway, let the chapter start!

**Warning #1: OOC-ness ahead!**

**Warning #2: Creepy Naru-chan ahead!**

**Warning #3: No Sakura bashing _yet._**

****

_'The leaf betrayed you. The leaf betrayed Itachi. The leaf wanted to kill you. The leaf framed Itachi up, leading him to a life of exile… That's it. I will do this. Just a little more time Konoha… you're going down.'_

**_NOW_**

A turf of blonde hair passed by a lot of trees with swiftness, avoiding all obstacles that passed by his way.

Confused by how he felt, Uzumaki Naruto refused to return to the house of bridge builder. Mixed emotions were becoming a tornado inside his being, and even the fox, which was like a father to him, was also starting to get worried for his kit.

_'What should I do?'_

_'I don't know what to do anymore?'_

_'Argh! I hate being this vulnerable!'_

_'I should've known that agreeing to this whole mission would also have a down side for me!'_

_'I'm getting too soft! I should follow Itachi-niisan's order.'_

Naruto the stopped, finding himself on the top of a high cliff in where he can have a full view of the forest. He intently stared down at the forest. His stare had turned into a harsh glare as he remembered all of the leaf's faults.

_Fire…_

_Arrows…_

_Rocks…_

_A young boy screaming for help…_

_Pain…_

_Sufferings…_

The intense anger that built up inside the heart of the blonde suddenly evolved into rage. His eyes suddenly turned to blood red by every memory that flashed through his head.

Sasuke opened the door at Tazuna's home, his eyes closed in still meditation. He opened his eyes. _'Naiki's still not here. I do not feel his presence at all.' _

Just then, a pink haired girl entered the room and smiled brightly. "Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired girl that we all knew was Sakura jumped upon the Uchiha and hugged him tightly. "I was so worried! It's very late now!"

"Get off me, Sakura." Sasuke said as he pushed the pink haired girl away. Sakura pouted but Sasuke took no heed. "Where's Naiki?" He asked.

Sakura crossed her arms. "He's still not here obviously." She yawned. "But know that you're here, I can go to bed in peace." She said as she stretched and turned her back to walk away. But before she could even leave, Sasuke stopped her.

"Aren't you going to wait for Naiki?" He asked.

"Why would I wait for him? I wouldn't even bother. That serious guy can take care of himself." She then turned to face him with a scowl on her face. "Sasuke-kun, why do you care so much for that guy? No offence but we both know that he's far off from us. He's in a whole other level of shinobi business. We both know that he can handle himself. So why do you worry?" She asked.

Sasuke was silent for a while and sighed as he turned around and sat on the widow sill in silence. Sakura sighed. "And what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to wait for him. It's obvious, Sakura." He said.

Sakura scowled once again and sighed. "Fine. I'm going to bed. Good night Sasuke-kun."

Back to Naruto's place, intense anger was still continuously building up inside of him. His chakra was starting to have a red tint, his hands were forming claws, and his eyes were turning into slits.

Kyuubi sighed, knowing that Naruto needed to release his anger in some way. /Kit, do you want to burn the forest?/

::What?::

Kyuubi chuckled. /With the look on your face, I could say that you want to burn the whole world. But I'm afraid that's impossible. So just stick into forest burning, alright?/ He said.

Naruto was shocked at Kyuubi's current attitude. ::Kyuubi, are you alright?:: He asked.

Kyuubi chuckled once again. /Of course I am, kit?/

::Then why do you seem so… uhh… nice? That's very unusual, fox.::

/Let's just say that I don't want my kit's rage to be bottled up for so long./ He said.

Naruto smiled at what Kyuubi said. What Kyuubi had just said was a proof that he really cares for him. The blonde's lips suddenly had a small smile as he placed both of his hands in front of him.

"Thank you… Kyuubi-otousan." He whispered as fire started to form in between his hands. The ball of fire started to become larger and fiercer by each passing second. Naruto then raised both of his hands up, and threw the huge fireball down on the forest, quickly setting it aflame.

The blonde smiled in satisfaction at what he did. However, that smile suddenly turned into an evil smirk as he suddenly jumped down the cliff down to the burning forest and continued to pour his rage out on the middle of the forest fire.

Naruto was like a raging animal, throwing another group of fireballs and evaded every falling branch. He continued to destroy every thing that his eyes fell upon.

The blonde smirked at his current art. _'This feeling is wonderful! I never felt so much joy in destruction!' _He thought as he suddenly killed a rabbit that was running away. He held the dead rabbit by its ears and laughed out loud, enjoying the feeling of power.

He scanned the place around. His smirk turned more evil like as his thirst for destruction became more intense.

"I like this! I feel so much alive!"

With that, another burst of red chakra flared and burned out more of the forest, killing every living thing in its way.

Now, that burst of chakra didn't go unnoticed by the other shinobis. Sasuke suddenly opened the window as he suddenly saw the huge thick smoke coming from the forest. But what shocked him the most was the intense chakra.

Sakura suddenly bolted up from her bed and wrapped the blanket around her. The chakra was so intense and evil that it was unbearable. She was shaking from head to toe. It was as if she would die if she continued to feel the horrible chakra.

Kakashi's visible eye went open as the familiar chakra alerted his senses. He stood up despite the pain that seeped throughout his body and stared outside the window, his senses all pushed through the highest level as he tried to contemplate whose chakra it belonged.

Zabuza and Haku were both on high alert as they felt the chakra that was somewhat tearing them apart.

Sasuke then opened the door of Sakura and Tsunami's room that both girls suddenly shrieked. Tsunami scowled at him. "Sasuke, what are you doing?!" She exclaimed.

"Tsunami-san, the forest is on fire." He said calmly, though deep inside, he was getting really crept out with all of the commotions. His glanced landed on Sakura, who was currently shaking from head to toe.

"Sakura."

Sakura suddenly looked at him with fear present in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun!" She suddenly bolted up and hugged him tightly with tears of fright escaping from her eyes. "I'm so scared… I can't… I can't bear this chakra any longer…"

Sasuke made no move to push the frightened girl away, but also made no move to comfort her. He then faced Tsunami. "Tsunami-san, wake Tazuna-san and Inari up. You all stay in one room and do not leave. Sakura, you must protect them at all costs, clear?" He said.

Tsunami nodded and rushed past him. This time, Sasuke pushed Sakura gently as Sakura nodded and took her kunai from beside her pillow with all of her will power. She nodded at Sasuke before disappearing.

"Sasuke." Another voice called.

Sasuke turned around and saw Kakashi leaning on the wall. The Uchiha turned around to face him. "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Sasuke, this mission seemed to have turned from B-class to A-class. Now this is something that only a jounin like me must do. Anyway, where's Naiki?" He asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Obviously, he's still not here." He answered.

Kakashi suddenly became silent, as if trying to contemplate something. _'Naiki's still not here. There's a forest fire occurring, and a very strong chakra suddenly started to spread. It may be a little faint, but it's impossible…'_

"Kakashi."

_'That chakra feels so much like the nine tail's chakra. But it can't be. The nine tails was sealed in Uzumaki Naruto. But Uzumaki Naruto was killed when he was eight. However, there was no evidence saying that he indeed was killed.'_

"Kakashi."

_'This chakra also feels like Naiki's chakra when we fought the Demon Brothers (a/n: I searched the internet and found their name.). Masaka… could it be…'_

"Kakashi!"

That snapped Kakashi out of his thoughts as he faced Sasuke. "Aa… what is it Sasuke?" He asked.

"What will I do then?" He asked.

"Stay here. That's all you need to do. I'll be back. This mission is now far from your level of expertise." With that said, Kakashi disappeared.

Naruto laughed out loud, enjoying the feeling of destruction and the blood surrounding him. So far, he had already killed a rabbit, a deer, and a bear. He licked his lips in a sick manner.

/Are you satisfied yet, kit?/

Naruto chucked. "Not yet, fox. I'm not yet through." He answered aloud.

Kyuubi chuckled. /I am proud of you accomplishment, kit. You have never destroyed so many things in so little time. It's time you open you eyes and see your masterpiece./ He said.

With that said, Naruto suddenly stiffened and scanned the place around him. His eyes widened in realization at what he had done. He clutched his head in pain. _'Not… this again…'_

The pain that suddenly occurred in his head intensified as his chest suddenly burned in pain as well. He let one of his hands fall to the side to clutch the clothing that was right where the heart is.

_'This sensation… not… again… I-Itachi… niisan…'_

"ARGH!!!"

Naruto suddenly fell on his back with his lungs refusing to function right. _'I guess… I inhaled… to much smoke…'_

"Kyuubi…" He called out loud.

/Yes kit? Are you alright?/ Kyuubi asked.

Naruto groaned in pain. "I'm not in a very good situation here you know." He replied aloud once again. "Could you… could you take over for a while?" He asked weakly.

Kyuubi was shocked with the blonde's request. /Why?/

::I can't move that much, and it seems that I strained myself too much. Kyuubi… what have I done?::

Kyuubi sighed. /Alright then, kit. I'll take over. What do you want me to do?/ He asked.

::Could you… could you end this mission now?::

/What do you mean, kit?/

::Kill Gatoh now. Kill him now so that our mission will end.::

::Kyuubi… I want to return back to Konoha soon. I'm tired. And I'm getting too emotional. I'm becoming too soft. But hey, don't get the wrong idea. I still hate Konoha with all my heart. I just want to rest. Could you do that for me, Kyuubi?:: He asked.

Kyuubi sighed. /Alright then, kit. I'll take over./

::Thank you, Kyuubi-otousan.::

Naruto closed his eyes as his body started to glow with red chakra. Chakra flames started to spread evenly across his body. The eyes opened as 'Naruto' stood up. 'Naruto' sighed.

"Sigh… kit, you're right. You're getting too emotional." Naruto/Kyuubi said. _'But thank you for acknowledging me as your father, kit.' _He thought, being extra careful to not let Naruto hear his thoughts.

With that, Naruto/Kyuubi jumped on top of a tree and dashed away.

Kakashi immediately entered the forest when a black blur suddenly went past him. Kakashi immediately looked back, and noticed that it was Naiki. But then, his eyes narrowed.

_'No doubt. That chakra belonges to the nine tails. Uzumaki Naruto was the vessel of the nine tails. Naruto was believed to be dead, but there were no sign of him being dead. So now I know…'_

Kakashi the stood up straight, still keeping his eyes on the direction of where 'Naruto' dashed. "Naiki… you are Naruto."

He sighed. "But then, even though I'm sure of it, I still have no proof that you are indeed Naruto. But first…" He then sighed as he scanned the area.

_'Naiki… no… Naruto had made quite a huge mess. I believe that about three fourths of this forest will be gone. Oh well. I must stop the fire before it gets worse.' _Kakashi thought. Then with a couple of handseals, Kakashi performed the same technique that Itachi used to end the fire a couple of years ago.

_'I shouldn't call Naiki 'Naiki' from now on since I know that Naiki is Naruto. Well… I guess I'll still call him Naiki when there's nobody around. Naruto, you have a lot of explaining to do.'_

Naruto/Kyuubi sprinted until he reached the front of a large house. Naruto/Kyuubi smirked. Just then, before he could even take a step, two of Gatoh's minions blocked them.

"This is Gatoh Company property. Leave now before you get hurt." Minion/gangster #1 said.

Naruto/Kyuubi smirked. "And what if I refuse?"

"Then you die!" Minion/gangster #2 exclaimed as he and minion/gangster #1 ran towards them. Naruto/Kyuubi smirked evilly as he started walking calmly towards them. Just when Naruto/Kyuubi went past the two, the two guards dropped dead.

"Foolish humans."

Naruto/Kyuubi then entered the building in where another gangster appeared and attempted to stab him. However, Naruto/Kyuubi immediately grabbed hold of the gangster's throat and started choking him.

"Ack… please… let me go…" The gangster pleaded.

"Why would I? Foolish humans like you shouldn't live any longer." Naruto/Kyuubi said as he tightened his grip on the gangster's throat.

"But… ack… aren't you a… ack… human too…?" The gangster managed to choke out.

Naruto/Kyuubi laughed out loud. "That's where you're wrong, foolish human. I am nothing like you low lives." Just then a huge stone was thrown upon him, but before it even hits Naruto/Kyuubi's flesh, red chakra shielded him, actually _melting _the rock in the process.

Naruto/Kyuubi turned his gaze upon the other group of minions/gangsters that had just appeared. "Heh. More foolishness. You humans don't know when to stop." Naruto/Kyuubi said as a 'crack' was heard.

The gangster's head suddenly fell to his side. Naruto/Kyuubi chuckled evilly. "Pity." He then released his hold onto the gangster's neck, letting the body fall to the ground. The other gangster's started to cower.

"But anyway, he really didn't deserve to live." Naruto/Kyuubi then kicked the body away, making it slam onto the wall, leaving a rather large dent.

"That boy is not a human! He's a monster! Run! Bakemono!" With that, the other gangsters started to run away.

::_Bakemono? That word again._:: Naruto clutched his head while he was in the void of the darkness in his mind. He clutched his head as the word continued to echo on the seemingly endless place.

_Bakemono…_

_Bakemono…_

_Bakemono…_

_Bakemo – _

::NO! STOP IT!!!::

Hearing his kit's cries, Kyuubi's eyes suddenly became crueler and took a step forward. "No one calls my kit a bakemono and gets away with it." Naruto/Kyuubi said as the red chakra started to spread out on the room.

The gangsters started to run away. Naruto/Kyuubi chuckled. "Oh no… you aren't going to get away. You all ruined my fun, and said the word that my kit despises so much. Now you all are going to pay the price."

Just then, the red chakra surrounded all of the gang members from neck to toe as it tightened every second. All of the gang members screamed in both fright and pain. Naruto/Kyuubi chuckled darkly as he extended his hand with his palm facing them.

"Let me introduce you all a trick that I learned from my kit's raccoon friend." Naruto/Kyuubi said.

"Chakra Explosion."

With that, the red chakra exploded, killing the gangsters that it held captive. Naruto/Kyuubi smirked in satisfaction as he walked to the next room. The door revealed a long narrow hallway.

Naruto/Kyuubi smirked. "Now what surprise does this Gatoh have in store for me? Hah. I can't wait." Naruto/Kyuubi said with a sarcastic tone of voice.

Naruto/Kyuubi then started walking.

/Kit?/

::Hmm?::

/Are you okay?/

::I'm fine. Thanks Kyuubi… Kyuubi?::

/What is it?/

::Kyuubi… am I really such a monster?::

Kyuubi sighed at Naruto's question. /You are not, kit. The only monster here is I. You are not a monster. Remember that./

Kyuubi felt Naruto smile at what he said. ::Thanks. Kyuubi, I have another question.::

/Go on./

::Why are you so nice to me? When I was young, you always made me cry. Why the sudden change?::

Kyuubi chuckled. /That's simple, kit. I will say this once, but then, I want you to forget about this line that I am about to say. I care for you, kit./

::You are too out of character, Kyuubi. Where's the great youma that I know?::

/Hush. Kit, we have another enemy to face./

::Sure.::

Just then, Naruto/Kyuubi came face to face with Zabuza and Haku. Zabuza was smirking behind his bandages while Haku's face was hidden behind the mask.

/Kit, you fought them once, right?/

::Yes. I have.::

/Do you want to talk to them for a while?/

::Sure. I do have some words to say to them.::

"You are not Naiki-san." Haku said. Naruto/Kyuubi chuckled.

"So I am not. It is just as you said." Naruto/Kyuubi answered.

Zabuza took a step forward. "Then who are you?" He asked.

Kyuubi contemplated whether he would tell them who he really is, but then, he was sure that Naruto wouldn't like that. He sighed inwardly. "I am Naiki. Naiki is I. We are one and the same. I am he, yet I am not. He is I, yet he is not." He answered.

::Geez… Kyuubi, do you really have to speak in riddles?::

/It's what I wanted to do./

"Whoever you are, we want to see the real Naiki." Haku said.

"He is what you see."

"He is not. I am sure of it."

"How are you sure that Naiki is not I? How can you be sure that I am not Naiki?"

"The Naiki that I have met was soft spoken and pure at heart. His eyes hold emotions – emotions of hardships that have come to pass. Wounds that will never heal are placed in his heart. Your eyes hold none of those." Haku said.

Kyuubi chuckled. "Good one, human. I am not Naiki, yet I am he. To make it short, I am kind of like his inner persona." He answered. _'Though that's not exactly a lie.'_

"Inner persona?"

Kyuubi chuckled. "No matter. Naiki wanted to say something to you as well."

Just then, Naruto's eyes regained its normal shade of blue even though there are still specks of red everywhere. "Haku-san."

"Naiki-san."

"I will fight you and your most precious one. Protect him and show me and my inner persona the power that comes from within." With that, Naruto closed his eyes, opening it once again to show its redness once again.

"You have talked to him. And now to fight we shall do." Kyuubi said.

::Kyuubi, end this quickly.::

/That I will, kit./

Kyuubi quickly performed a series of handseals as all of his fingertips were surrounded with immense red chakra. He crouched down, ready to strike.

Just as when Zabuza and Haku begun to move, Kyuubi dashed forward, plunging his fingertips at both of them with insane speed and force. The two missing-nins fell down. "What… power…" Zabuza murmured.

As Naruto/Kyuubi walked up to them, his eyes had started to regain its normal hue. He glanced at the two fallen shinobis with pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I wasn't the one who fought you. I hope you understand." Naruto said.

Redness started to fill his eyes once again. "Now… let me finish my job." Kyuubi said as he walked past the two. Zabuza and Haku were both confused. Why is it that both personas always switch places from time to time? It was confusing.

::You used the Naibu no Taku on them, huh?::

/Yes. But they wouldn't die. The effect will wear off in a couple of hours./

Just then, Naruto/Kyuubi entered the last room, which was the bedroom of Gatoh. Gatoh was wide-awake on his bed, dead scared of what may happen to him. Naruto/Kyuubi smirked at him.

He took out a senbon and a kunai and held it with each hand. "Who… who are you?" Gatoh stammered.

Naruto/Kyuubi smiled evilly. "Your angel of death."

Sakura had somewhat relaxed after feeling the intense chakra weakened slightly. "W-what's going on?" Inari asked. Sakura patted his head.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine." She said.

Inari glared at her and slapped her hand away. "Why do you guys have to enter our lives?! You can do nothing for us! You will all be killed, just like we would be sooner or later! I even believe that your serious looking teammate is now dead!" Inari exclaimed.

Sakura was at lost for words. However, Sasuke stared at him. "Don't talk about Naiki like you know him. I hate to admit it, but Naiki is even stronger than me. He can handle himself." He said as he took a glance at Sakura.

Sakura sighed and nodded. "Yes. Naiki, even though he's always a prick, is a very strong person. He is at a whole new level of skill. We are all far back from him. Compared to him, our skills are nothing against him." She said. "And even though we quarrel a lot, I trust him."

Inari didn't speak after that.

Gatoh cowered on total fear. Here he was, cowering in the sheets, with his life under this boy's mercy. He never expected himself to be in this situation.

"Now how would you like your life to end? By senbons? Kunais? Oh. And let me add my fists and my shurikens. I'll give you three seconds to decide. If not, I'll decide for you." Naruto/Kyuubi said.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One. Time's up. Now I know. I'll let you die with all three weapons. I don't like to get my hands dirty on you so I'll leave the three weapons. Are you ready?" Naruto/Kyuubi asked as he immediately threw a senbon at Gatoh, hitting him in the chest.

Another senbon followed, then a shuriken, then another senbon, and another shuriken. The weapons just kept coming and coming.

Gatoh was bloodied and it looks like he became a human porcupine with all of the needles and shurikens embedded in his flesh. It was a miracle that Naruto/Kyuubi haven't hit any of his vital organs yet. Naruto/Kyuubi chuckled at the mere sight of him.

"Pity. You are not even entertaining. Fine then. You're in pain? Then I'll end it now." Naruto/Kyuubi said as he took out a kunai and held it at his hand. He walked towards Gatoh and slashed through his chest, making Gatoh scream in pain as blood sprayed on Naruto's shirt.

Another slash came. Then another, and another. Naruto's clothes were now wet with Gatoh's blood. Naruto/Kyuubi was smiling like an insane person. It was a miracle that Gatoh was still alive by that time.

Naruto/Kyuubi sighed and he twiddled with his kunai. "Might as well end your suffering now." He then leaned towards the terrified and pained look of Gatoh's face and aimed the kunai at his throat.

"Sayonara."

With that, he sliced Gatoh's throat like hot knife would do to butter. Blood sprayed across his hands, his clothes, his face, and his hair. He stood up straight, and knowing that his mission was finished, disappeared with a swirl of chakra. __

Naruto/Kyuubi reappeared back in the unburned area of the forest.

::Thank you, Kyuubi.::

/Anytime you need me, just call, kit./

::I will. Oh anyway… how will I explain all of these blood?::

/Just kill a boar, bring the body, and you'll do fine./

::Okay. Thanks.::

/I'll let you take over now./

Just then, Naruto was surrounded once again with the red chakra as his features turned back to normal. Naruto sighed. "Now I need to search for a boar."

Just then, he saw a huge brown animal pass by the trees. Naruto smirked.

Bingo.

A few minutes later, Naruti managed to kill and drag the boar back to Tazuna's house. Naruto knocked upon the door. Kakashi was the one who opened it. His visible eye relaxed slightly.

"Oh. Naiki, it's you. What happened to you? And… all of that blood…" Kakashi said as he let Naruto pass. Naruto 'hned'.

"It's a long story."

Just then, Naruto suddenly saw a pink blur pounce up on him. "Naiki! I was so worried!" Sakura then glanced at him. Her eyes were red with tears. "What happened to you?! Oh my gosh!"

Sakura immediately let go of him. "How come you're so full of blood?!" She exclaimed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the sight of Naruto. "Sakura's right. Naiki, how come you're so streaked with blood? And why were you gone for one whole night?" He asked.

Naruto sighed as he crossed his arms. "I was gone the whole night thinking." He answered.

"About what?"

"None of your business, Uchiha." He snapped and turned around to open the door. "And as to why I am so streaked with blood, I'll show you why." He then opened the door to reveal a huge boar, dead and bloodied full of kunai slashes, and others.

"This boar attacked me and so I had no other choice. I killed it." He said.

"Well… that sounds logical." Kakashi said as he dismissed Sasuke and Sakura. He then turned to face Naruto. "And Naiki…"

Naruto turned to him. "What is it?"

"We need to talk."

Naruto sighed. "Again?!"

Author's notes: There! I really didn't know how to end this. Now Kakashi is sure that Naiki is indeed Naruto. How is it? I hope that I did okay in this? No flames please. Oh. And if anyone thinks that Naruto's too strong, then I want you to know that it was Kyuubi who was controlling his body that time. So of course he would be that strong. Please review!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto.

Author's notes: (eyes falling out of the sockets) Oh my gosh… I got 210 reviews?! I mean… it has only been ten chapters! My Ninjas of the Night did not even reach 200 even with its eighteen chapters! I can't believe that a lot of people actually liked this fic! I mean, I know they like it… but to the extent that it reached over 200 reviews!

THANK YOU VERY MUCH EVERYONE!

**Warning #1: VERY OOC Itachi ahead! (As always)**

**Warning #2: OOC Naruto ahead!**

**Warning #3: Still no Sakura bashing. Sorry.**

**Warning #4: OOC-ness ahead! (To shortcut the past two rules)**

**Warning #5: Crazy authoress ahead!**

Well… let the chapter start!

Chapter 10:

_Naruto turned to him. "What is it?"_

_"We need to talk."_

_Naruto sighed. "Again?!"_

NOW 

****

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he prepared his hands to perform a series of seals immediately in case he must engage Kakashi in a battle while he mentally called himself an idiot for not realizing that he actually made himself known to someone.

_'I can't afford myself to be known. I must crush this bump on the road in any way possible. If I can't use that jutsu on him, then I have no choice but to dispose of him now.' _He sighed in annoyance inwardly. _'Where's Itachi-niisan when you need him?'_

Kakashi sighed mentally. _'Wait a minute. I can't talk to him here. If my suspicion is true, then Naruto will surely fight me. The way I see it, it seems that he doesn't want anyone to know about who he really is. I guess out talk must wait for later.'_

"Well… Naiki, you didn't let me finish my sentence." Kakashi said, making up an excuse.

Naruto didn't bulge a bit, still prepared for the worst. "What is your complete sentence then Kakashi?" He asked.

Kakashi grinned from behind his mask. "We need to talk… later when we reach Konoha." He said.

Naruto didn't seem to buy the excuse. _'I'm not going to let this pass. If he indeed knows about who I really am, then I would have to correct it immediately even before we reach Konoha.'_

"No Kakashi. I want to know what you want to say."

Kakashi sighed once again. _'Guess I have no choice.' _He nodded. "Alright. Come with me to the forest."

Naruto nodded and followed Kakashi who had just exited the house and dashed directly to the forest. The blonde plunged his index finger on the hole of his kunai for further preparations.

For the blonde Akatsuki, Kakashi must not be able to know about him. He remembered cursing under his breath when he heard that the genius copy ninja Kakashi was the one who would handle the team.

Having his niisan's younger brother was already a problem, but having _the _Hatake Kakashi as a jounin instructor was no joke. He knew that he was stronger than some of the jounins around and he can manage to at least cover his tracks from them. But Hatake Kakashi is different.

He was the only jounin that he could really feel the need to eliminate. Since he arrived Konoha and had the copy ninja as a jounin instructor, he also realized that Kakashi was a liability and could be one of the major causes of the mission's failure.

He was actually nervous when it comes to the thought of actually fighting against the said jounin. For once, he knew and accepted the fact that he was just as strong as Kakashi, if not a bit weaker. And second, he still considers Kakashi as a guardian for he cared for him when he was young before the people attempted to kill him when he was eight.

Naruto's body was tense as he felt every fibber in his body going up to their highest alert level. His blue eyes were having a pinkish tinge on the iris already, making his chakra increase for a little bit.

_'He can't know about it. He must not know about it.'_

Naruto didn't care now about what he was supposed to do. He obviously doesn't want to face the jounin. His eyes widened as he cursed himself. His eyes narrowed as he remembered the words that his Itachi-niisan had told his right before he killed Gatoh.

_You may be strong, but your heart still holds the softness and vulnerability of a child._

Itachi was right. He may be strong, but he can't help but feel guilt in what he was doing. He cursed himself for accepting this mission. He was starting to get soft again. After he had just killed Gatoh and managed to harden his heart, it only needs the words 'we need to talk' to soften it and make him feel nervous.

_'Kuso,' _The blonde thought to himself. _'I can't afford to be soft… but still…'_

_FLASHBACK_

_"'Niisan! Itachi-niisan!" Ten-year-old Naruto said, running up to the sharingan wielder, his Akatsuki cape flowing behind him in waves. "Niisan! They gave me my very own Akatsuki cape now!" He squealed happily._

_Itachi smiled gently at the blonde, former orphan but now an Akatsuki, and patted his head in a Kakashi like way. "Yes Naruto. You are now a true Akatsuki member." He said as he took the boy's hand and glanced at it. _

_"So I see that they gave you the ring 'Hi' (fire)." He said. The younger boy nodded. Itachi kneeled down so that he was at eye level with the boy._

_"Naruto, now that you are an Akatsuki member, you need to harden your heart and prepare yourself for more bloodshed. You shouldn't cry and keep your emotions hidden." He said._

_Naruto tilted his head. "Nande? Is there a rule saying that Akatsuki members shouldn't cry?" He asked._

_Itachi nodded. "Yes. The rule does not only apply to Akatsuki members, but to all shinobis as well. Rule number twenty-five: A shinobi must always keep their emotions hidden at all costs. They must make their mission their top priority."_

_Naruto nodded._

_"Now… I want you to apply that rule to yourself, alright?"_

_The boy nodded again. "Good." Itachi then stood up. "The Akatsuki have given me a mission. I will return within two days at most. I want you to stay strong for me alright?" _

_The blonde boy gave the older shinobi a blank nod, applying the rule at once. _

_But two days later, Itachi found him crying under a tree, trembling in fear. "Naruto?"_

_Naruto, startled, immediately wiped away his tears and looked down on his feet. "I'm sorry Itachi-niisan."_

_"Why are you apologizing?"_

_"I cried."_

_Itachi sighed and patted the younger boy's head. "You may be strong, but your heart still holds the softness and vulnerability of a child."_

_END FLAHSBACK: _

Naruto shook his head, doing his best to get rid of the thoughts A.K.A flashbacks from his head. He must concentrate on the situation. He doesn't need to think of flashbacks. _'Concentrate Naruto. Concentrate. The mission is in line here.' _He thought to himself.

He glanced around as his eyes widened, seeing where they are now. He mentally cursed himself for not paying attention to his surroundings?

Where were they?

They were right in the place in where Naruto had done his 'art' a few moments ago. He suspects that one third of the forest was already destroyed because of his and Kyuubi's 'party' a while back.

Kakashi halted to a stop, making the blonde stop behind him.

They had stopped in the middle of a clearing, in where burned trees surrounded them. Kakashi turned around to face the boy with a serious look on his face, miraculously regaining his normal energy.

Naruto locked on his mask of indifference that he had acquired from Itachi securely. He certainly did not want to break his mask now that he was in a very tensed situation.

"Naruto…"

The fact that Kakashi had called him with his real name had now proven the fact that Hatake Kakashi had already knew who he really was. Naruto flinched slightly, the movement almost invisible.

However, Kakashi caught that movement and narrowed his eyes slightly. "So you are. Tell me. Are you really Uzumaki Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto's head leaned forwards a bit, making his hood's shadow cover his eyes, completely covering his whole face (a/n: Remember that he still has his mask on.). He sighed.

"There is no point in answering a question that you already know the answer to." The blonde answered, his cold, dead voice sending shivers up to Kakashi's spine.

"Naruto," Kakashi called out once again. "What happened to you? Why don't you want us to know that you are alive? You could have just told us that you were alive. It's like… you don't want us to know that you are alive." He said.

Naruto merely chuckled at the statement. "You have already answered your own question… Kakashi." He answered, the sentence full of coldness… emotionless.

Kakashi's eyes widened at what Naruto meant. "So you mean…"

The blonde chuckled again. "Exactly, Kakashi. I did not tell you that I am alive because I don't _want _you… anyone… to know that I am alive." He answered.

"But then… what happened to you? How did you survive? Why did you return to Konoha?" He asked.

Naruto raised his palm (a/n: That doesn't make sense) in an amused manner. "Patience. I would answer your questions one by one." He said.

/Kit, are you sure you would answer his questions?/ Kyuubi asked.

::Yes. I will.::

/Is it alright for him to know about the Akatsuki?/

Naruto chuckled inwardly. ::It would be no harm… for I would make sure that he doesn't remember anything that I will tell him.::

/You won't kill him?/

::Heh. Not yet, Kyuubi. Not yet. His blood is one of the exotic ones, and I certainly don't want it yet. Remember, that like wine, it becomes tastier and more delicious by the passage of time.::

Kyuubi sighed and used his paw to scratch his head. /I really have rubbed off on you./

Naruto chuckled. ::Yes you did.::

/However, I believe that you also need a release. Not the kind of release that you did to this forest, but a release that I am sure would at least ease your thoughts and mind./

Naruto nodded. ::I guess so.::

Naruto then returned his attention to Kakashi. Naruto took off his hood, letting his blonde hair show, and took his mask off, showing fully his face. Kakashi was shocked. He indeed was Naruto.

"For question number one," Naruto's voice snapped Kakashi out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to him. "I survived because someone saved me." He answered. He looked down at his feet, his face being filled by hatred, his mask slightly slipping as he remembered that incident.

"I was ready to die by that time." He clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. "I had accepted my fate. I was prepared. Anger and betrayal consumed me so greatly that it really hurt to live much longer. Then again, when have you hidden leaf residents _not _betray me? You have all betrayed me ever since Kyuubi was sealed within me!" He exclaimed.

He took deep breaths to calm himself first before speaking again. "After I was saved, I was trained by the person who saved me and became strong. That person and I both traveled since we were both outcasts of the hidden leaf."

"An outcast pf the hidden leaf saved you? Who is it?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at him. "That, Kakashi, I will not allow you to know. But I would give you a little hint. You knew that person before, and that's as far as I will go with my description of the person who saved me."

_'Don't even expect that I would tell you that it was Itachi-niisan who saved me. Don't even count on it.'_

Naruto's eyes bore with Kakashi's to show that he really is not going to reveal who saved him. Kakashi sighed in defeat. "Fine. You won't tell. But… what happened to the two of you?"

Naruto sighed. Kakashi really wants a lot of answers from him. He chuckled inwardly. Oh he will get his answers, but he will not be able to remember any of the words that he would tell him.

"Well…" Naruto closed his eyes. "That person and I settled down."

"At what village?" Kakashi asked.

"Correction. At what _organization._" He said.

_'Organization? What organization? Well… yeah. Naruto can't be this strong if he just stayed in a peaceful country. Think Kakashi. Think. What organization have strong members that could make Naruto this powerful…?' _Kakashi thought.

His visible eye widened as he thought of the only organization that could have changed the boy so much.

_'Masaka…' _

Naruto chuckled. "Yes. It's that organization that you are thinking about."

"Why are you a member of the Akatsuki organization?!" Kakashi exclaimed in both alertness and shock. "The Akatsuki is an organization which strives for power. They kill, they steal without any hesitations. Why did you join such a group?! Don't you know that by joining that organization you are turning your back from Konoha and become a missing-nin and a S-class criminal?" He asked, trying to do his best in being calm.

"I know that." He started. "And I do know that I have turned by back from Konoha and that is exactly what I did. I don't care if I'm now a S-class missing-nin. And as how did I join the Akatsuki... it's very simple, Kakashi." The blonde said, his voice was starting to acquire a slight tone of hatred. "It's because I want to be strong to get what I desire." He answered.

Kakashi was now on high alert and Naruto could sense it. He sighed in realization that he will not be able to perform that jutsu on him that easily without a fight.

Well… it was too late to turn back now. Naruto just decided to finish their little talk, have a battle with Kakashi, use that jutsu, and everything will be back to normal for he was sure to change whatever happened in this area.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes on him. "And what is it that you desire? I suspect that your answer is involved with what you are doing here if you are a member of the Akatsuki." He said.

Boy was he smart!

"Well… I will first tell you my mission then."

The tension in the air was so thick that ordinary people may die in the lack of air and scaring chakra.

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them to look directly at Kakashi. "That is… to cause the destruction of Konoha."

Now that was really shocking. If Kakashi didn't have self-control, he would have attacked the blonde right here right now. "The destruction of Konoha?!"

Naruto nodded. "It is what you heard, is it not?"

Kakashi was at lost for words. Only one word crossed his mind that time.

"Why…?"

That made Naruto smirk. "Why, why, why, oh why? That question really bugs me you know. The question 'why' was written all over Gatoh's face before he died." He said.

"Y-You killed Gatoh? What about Zabuza and that masked boy?"

"Heh. I'm sure they're alive. I never sensed that Zabuza and Haku was killed when Kyuubi fought them for me." He said.

"Kyuubi fought for you?"

"As I have said: yes. I won't go into the details and on how can Kyuubi fight for me. But you could say that Kyuubi did a good masterpiece." He said.

That line made Kakashi feel a little nervous. _'Naruto can let the Kyuubi fight for him without the seal being destroyed?' _"But why Naruto? Why must you cause the destruction of Konoha?"

Naruto suddenly laughed out loud, sending unwanted shivers up and down on Kakashi's spine. For Kakashi, he felt extreme evil within that laugh. Naruto faced him, his eyes, though still blue, had turned into slits, and his eyes had formed claws.

"Why? What an idiotic question, Kakashi! I will cause the destruction of Konoha for two reasons. One is because the Akatsuki sees Hidden Leaf as a threat for their other plans. What their plans are I do not know. And secondly… is because I _want _to destroy Konoha by my own very hands!" And with that said, Naruto dashed towards Kakashi, using an open palm to attack Kakashi that sent him a few yards away.

Kakashi wiped a trail of blood from his lips and raised his band to reveal his sharingan eye and proceeded in crouching to be prepared for battle. _'A surprise attack. I was caught off guard.'_

"Why do you want to destroy Konoha, Naruto?!" Kakashi demanded.

Naruto then dashed towards him and threw ten kunais at the same time. "Because I want to take revenge for what they did to me and my most precious person!" He exclaimed.

Kakashi managed to evade all ten kunais by jumping up, ignoring the most precious person part for now. "Naruto, you wouldn't be able to defeat me by kunais." He said, ignoring what Naruto had said. He was confused when he saw the blonde suddenly smirk.

"By the normal way, no." He said.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized what Naruto meant. Naruto separated his hands and pulled ten blue strings. Kakashi was shocked. _'Chakra strings!'_

"Too late. You won't be able to defend yourself on air." With a tug, all ten kunais changed direction towards Kakashi, every single one managing to hit him on his back. Naruto smirked. "Gotcha."

Kakashi fell down on the ground with a thud. His eyes squinted in pain. _'My body hasn't fully recovered. I would not be able to fight him with my full potential.'_

Naruto smirked as he took a senbon needle and twirled it in between his fingers. He walked near Kakashi and was about to plunge it in him when Kakashi suddenly poofed into smoke.

"Kage bunshin, eh?" He asked in quite a semi-bored tone.

Naruto suddenly jumped away to the right continuously to evade a rain of kunais and shurikens. "Is that all you can do, Kakashi?"

/Kit!/

Kyuubi's voice made Naruto look behind him. He gasped at the numerous exploding notes all over the trees. When he looked back in front, he jumped away in time as a kunai passed by him, hitting one of the exploding notes, making all others explode as well.

_'So I was talking to a kage bunshin all of that time while the real Kakashi hid. He heard my whole speech while preparing traps and giving mental orders to his clone. Heh. Nice one for hidden leaf's genius copy ninja. This will be fun.'_

Naruto then closed his eyes as he suddenly performed numerous handseals. "Don't hide from me Kakashi." Just then, he bit his thumb and brushed him in a tattoo on his arm swiftly.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Fen!"

_'Kuchiyose?' _Kakashi thought while hiding in the bushes. His eyes widened when he saw a huge falcon appear from a huge cloud of smoke. Naruto jumped on top of its head and scanned the area.

-Naruto-sama, what shall I do?- It cooed.

Naruto chuckled as he gave the order to fly high. Once Naruto decided that they were high enough, he nodded at the falcon, signaling it to do its attack.

"Fen! Falcon's Feather! Aim for the whole clearing and about fifty feet surrounding it!" He commanded. Fen did as it was told without hesitation.

Just then, the falcon spread its wings and its wing feathers swooped down and started a raining of large bird feathers, destroying everything in its path.

Unfortunately, Kakashi was within that range of fifty feet.

Luckily, he managed to evade the menacing feathers. However, he was forced to show himself to the blonde Akatsuki. _'If only I were in full health, I would be able to battle him more easily. But in this condition, I don't think I will be able to defeat him.' _Kakashi thought as he evaded another swarm of feathers.

Naruto raised his hands, signaling the falcon to stop its assault. Naruto jumped down and landed a few feet away from the jounin, panting slightly due to the use of chakra into the continues assault of his summon.

Falcon's Feather needed the chakra of both the user and the summon, and since it was a huge attack, it takes up quite an amount of chakra.

Naruto closed his eyes in concentration. _'I guess it's time to perform that jutsu. I don't want to kill Kakashi yet. He is still needed for the mission.' _After performing the set of seals, both of Naruto's hands glowed in blue chakra as he quickly dashed towards Kakashi who was still weak and unable to fight much.

The blonde jumped up and landed behind Kakashi, immediately placing his hands on top of Kakashi's head firmly while changing all off Kakashi's memory of their meeting.

A while later, Naruto took his hands off the now unconscious Kakashi. The boy was currently panting from the usage of his chakra. Summoning Fen and using his chakra to make her (a/n: yes. Fen's a she.) larger, using his chakra to activate Falcon's Feather, and using the Memory Change (1) really used up a lot of his chakra.

Naruto plopped down on the grass as Fen disappeared in a puff of smoke. He glanced at the unconscious Kakashi and sighed.

"Now how am I going to explain this to the team?" He sighed. "This is so troublesome." (2)

**(1) Memory Change – it is the jutsu that Naruto used on Kakashi when his hands glowed in blue chakra. Once the users hand/s made contact with the person's head, the memory of that person will be changed into whatever the user likes.**

**(2) ****Yeah I know that's Shikamaru's line. Oh well.**

Author's notes: There! How is it for a mini action? I hope that I did well. I had my vacant time this day so here. I typed up another chapter. Is this good? Is it nice? I hope that I don't offend anyone in anyway. Oh. Anyway… **Naruto just seemed so strong against Kakashi that time because Kakashi still hasn't recovered his strength and he doesn't really want to fight with Naruto. **There. I don't like to get reviews saying that Naruto's too strong, alright?

About Sasuke developing the sharingan: He will develop it soon. By the next chapter maybe.

I'm sorry if there's only Kakashi and Naruto here. Well… did you guys like it? Review!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto.

Author's notes: I'm very sorry if I didn't update for so long! Our intramurals were coming up at such a fast speed that we spent all of our time practicing the whole day. I hate a big responsibility since I was one of the squad leader and I needed to make a whole bunch of yells, cheers, and steps for the pep squad.

We're also going tomorrow for a little trip so I guess it's high time that I finally update this thing. I already had the whole chapter idea on my head for two whole weeks but I had no time to type it.

Well… since I now had the time, I'm going to update now. No questions asked.

Anyway… thank you everyone for your reviews!

**WARNING: Total OOC-ness ahead!**

Chapter 11: Old Comrades Seen: Chuunin Exams Start!

A few days after that incident between Naruto and Kakashi, everything went back to normal. Fortunately, Naruto managed to change Kakashi's memory about their little talk into a little sparring session and Kakashi fainted due to lack of chakra. He hasn't fully recovered yet after all.

The blonde Akatsuki even made a cock and bull story about the fight and everything, saying that he was really exhausted right after the fight and it was just pure luck that Kakashi lost chakra, which reminded the blonde of how he used to be before his life wholly changed.

Inari also got a bit closer to him when some of Gatoh's remaining men bullied him and the blonde saved him by sending the goons away, then telling a fake but true story about his life as a kid: being an orphan and all but changing the whole Akatsuki story into a little farm story when rare sickness killed the people who saved him.

The young wave country boy started calling the blonde 'Naruto-niisan', in which the blonde Akatsuki was secretly happy for and started treating the other young boy as a little brother or something.

The bridge was called The Great Naruto Bridge in which Naruto was shocked of but did not show it. He never expected the bridge to be named after him.

After saying a little goodbye to the blonde's new 'little brother', they left the wave country, finally going back to Hidden Leaf Village.

So now here they are, standing back on the little red bridge, waiting for their sensei that never showed up until at least three hours late.

With Sakura's constant complaining, Naruto sighed and sat down under the shade of a tree, closing his eyes while meditating.

Sasuke, who was currently at a tree branch just above the blonde, stared at the blonde in silent thought. He doesn't want to admit it, but his mysterious blonde teammate has earned his respect.

The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, decided to start a conversation, in which both the blonde and the pink haired girl was shocked of. They never expected in their whole life to expect _the _Uchiha Sasuke to even start a conversation.

"Naiki," He started. "Would you happen to know how our previous mission ended?" He asked. It was true. All that happened at the forest fire was still a mystery to him, and their sensei telling them that the mission is over was a plus for a more confusing topic.

Naruto silently sighed. He should have known and expected his teammates to ask about it. "Whatever do you mean, Sasuke?" He asked while his brain was roaming all over looking for a good story to tell.

"Kakashi-sensei never told us the reason why the mission has ended, and since you were the only one missing in the team, I thought that maybe you had an idea on how it happened." The onyx-eyed Uchiha said.

_'Think brain. Think.' _Naruto thought to himself, scanning his brain thoroughly for another tale.

::Kyuubi, help.::

Kyuubi stifled a laugh. /You're on your own in this one, kit./

Naruto pouted. ::You said that you would help me.::

/In mission and in training. Not in making up excuses and tales to tell your foolish teammates./

Naruto inwardly flinched at the 'foolish' word. He didn't want to admit it, but it seems that he is growing attached to his teammates. The blonde inwardly smacked himself. _'I shouldn't get attached with any of them. I'm in a class-S mission for goodness sake! No feelings. No feelings.'_

"Well," The blonde began, creating an entrance for his tale. "If you want my idea, I'll give it to you. I suspect that there was another strong shinobi who wanted Gatoh's head and defeated the two shinobis who were hired by Gatoh." He said.

Sasuke nodded. "Well… that _is _a possibility."

"But," Sakura cutted in. "If there was another shinobi, wouldn't Kakashi-sensei sense it at once?" She asked.

Naruto inwardly cursed the pink haired girl. It would seem that she is starting to become a problem as well, with her intelligence and all. "I suppose that the certain shinobi who could have attacked Gatoh is a lot stronger than any of us, including Kakashi-sensei." He said.

Sakura nodded. "You do have a point there, Naiki."

**_POOF!!!_**

"Yo."

Once again, Sakura's statement… ehem… yell… ehem… of "YOU'RE LATE!!!" was heard all through out Hidden Leaf.

Kakashi chuckled as he motioned the other two boys to come near. "Anyway, I would like to tell the three of you that I nominated you three for the chuunin exams." He said.

"Chuunin exams?" Sakura echoed.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. Chuunin exams. Anyway, the test will occur within five days (a/n: Was that five days?). Think it over and come at the academy room: 302 (a/m: Am I right?). Bye!"

With that, the silver haired jounin poofed away, leaving the three silent genins among their thoughts.

_'Chuunin exams? Can I do it?'_ I hope that you guys know who was thinking this.

_'Hn. Finally… a way to test my capacity.'_ And this one too.

_'Chuunin exams? Heck. I know that I have surpassed that level already. I got to keep my chakra level low enough to not be suspected.' _Now this one is way too obvious people. I'll spank you guys if you didn't figure this one out.

"Well you two," Sakura said as she turned around to face them. "It would seem that we don't have missions for today. I'll be going home to think about this then. Bye!"

Naruto sighed as he took a glance at Sasuke who glanced back at him. With a nod, the blonde boy left the dark haired Uchiha.

'Chuunin exams, eh? Hmm… participants from different hidden villages would be participating here. I wonder if they will be there as well… what do you think, Kyuubi?'

/I believe so, kit. In fact, can't you feel that chakra? It's you raccoon friend's chakra signature./ Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded. ::Yeah. I could feel it, Kyuubi. In fact, I think I'm feeling Temari-neechan and Kankuro-san's chakra too. Heh. Let's see if they still remember me.::

As the blonde started walking along, he suddenly halted to a stop when he heard a little boy's scream.

"Let me go!"

"Konohamaru-chan!"

"Konohamaru-kun!"

"Heh! I hate brats like you."

"Kankuro, stop it."

Naruto smirked. _'Well… I think I spotted them now.'_

The blonde narrowed his eyes at the puppeteer as he saw the boy he was currently strangling. _'The Konohamaru Cops.' _He thought as his eyes narrowed a little more slightly.

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, were one of the few who Naruto actually cared about. Naruto sighed as he let a few of his killing intent seep through his body, making the puppeteer and the fan wielding woman freeze for a few seconds.

"Sand-nins," The blonde started as he glared at then in silent act. "I suggest that you stop what you are doing."

Just then, a stone suddenly hit Kankuro's hand, making him drop the boy. The three looked up to see the Uchiha holding another stone at hand, ready to throw it again when needed.

"What are you Sand-nins doing in our village?" He asked.

"Ahh. I hate noisy brats." Kankuro said as he unstrapped the 'mummy' from his back (a/n: Seriously, the first time I saw Karasu, I though that it was a mummy.). Sasuke then crushed the rock on his hand.

"Kankuro, stop it." The dirty-blonde haired girl wielding a fan said. But then, seeing that there was nothing that could stop the mummy carrying man, she sighed.

"Kankuro, stop it." A voice suddenly said.

…well… someone can actually stop it.

Naruto smirked behind his mask, closing his eyes while shaking his head. _'He finally appeared.'_

"…or I'll kill you."

The other two froze on their tracks as they looked up on the tree to see a redhead standing upside down the tree branch opposite to the Uchiha's.

The blonde shook his head as he leaned on the wall for support. He would like to see this.

The redhead scanned the place. He paid the kids no interest and glared at Kankuro and Temari. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Sasuke. _'He threw that stone to Kankuro without being noticed. Interesting.' _He said as he teleported down.

His glance then landed on the hooded blonde with the mask, who he can tell was smirking at him by the look on the blonde's blue eyes. Naruto, seeing the redhead's expression closed his eyes and glanced up at Sasuke, who in turn glanced back at him.

Naruto decided that it was now the time to finally let the Uchiha see his face, and so will the others present. After all, no one in hidden leaf actually saw what he really looks like.

He placed the hood down, and took off the mask, being sure to put on a genjutsu to hide his whisker marks on his cheeks. He then massaged his left cheek with his hand, glaring at the mask.

"I really hate this mask. It's now time to take this stuff off." He murmured as he glanced back up at Sasuke who was a bit wide-eyed that he saw the blonde's whole face. There was nothing special about the blonde's face but the deep-sea blue eyes that makes anyone mesmerize while staring at them.

"Sasuke, I suppose it's high time that you go down that tree now. I'm sure that these sand-nins have no intention of attacking us now." He then took a glance at the sand-nin team while smiling pleasantly. "Or do you?"

The sand team's eyes were wide as if they made a discovery, in which they did. Sasuke jumped down and landed beside the blonde and smiled ever so slightly at him.

/Kit, did you see him smile?/

::Yes of course I did, Kyuubi. I'm not blind.::

/No violent reactions about that smile?/

::None of course. It's even a good thing that I'm getting close to him. It would make my mission more easier since I could manipulate him sooner than I expected once I earned his friendship.:: He replied as he placed his attention back to the sand team.

The redhead, in who I am sure than everyone knows, is Gaara, glared at his two teammates. "Temari, Kankuro, we're going back to the inn." He said. The other two agreed at once without question.

"In behalf of my whole team, I am sorry for any trouble that my teammates have caused you." He said.

Sasuke stayed silent while the blonde nodded. "No problem," He said as he opened his eyes slightly showing a slight glint of malice that Gaara only saw. "… Gaara of the Desert." The last part was but murmured by the blonde.

Gaara nodded as they turned around to leave. However, the Uchiha stopped them. "Wait. I want to know your name." He said.

"Who? Me?" Temari asked, turning around pointing at herself.

"Not you. The one with the gourd."

Gaara turned around to face him. "I believe that your blonde teammate have already said my name. But if I need to say so, my name is Gaara – Gaara of the Desert. I am also interested with your names." He said.

"Sasuke – Uchiha Sasuke."

Pause.

"…Naiki – Uyoma Naiki." _'Heh. Though I am sure that you have already figured out who I am, Gaara.'_

With that, the sand team disappeared.

"Well… that was a nice meeting." Naruto murmured.

"Hn. Strong people are always good to meet." Sasuke said.

"So," Naruto turned to face the Uchiha. "Are you up for the chuunin exams?" He asked.

Sasuke smirked and faced him. "Of course I am, Naiki."

Naruto smirked deeply inwardly. _'Now is the perfect time to make the Uchiha bloodline limit awaken.' _He thought. "You do want to spar again?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Of course."

"Meet me in the forest clearing later at eight in the evening. I'll just take care of a few other things. See you." Naruto said before he disappeared like a bubble.

_'Hmm… what's up with Naiki that made him some kind of cheery?'_

**_Somewhere in the forest_**

Naruto let his feet take him to the pond deep in the forest. It was the area in where he trains himself without actually destroying much of the forest for it was kind of isolated from the other part of the forest.

He smirked as he felt a familiar presence behind him. Throwing a kunai behind him towards the trees, a hand sprout out and threw the kunai back to its owner, in which the blonde caught with ease.

"That greeting again, eh Itachi-san, Naruto." The shark faced Hoshigaki Kisame said as he and Itachi came out of the shadows.

"Itachi-niisan, Kisame-san, it's quite unusual for the two of you to visit me in the light." The blonde said as he faced his two former mentors. "This must be something of importance."

Itachi nodded. "In fact it is. The Akatsuki had decided to send a team from the organization to participate on the chuunin exams." He said.

Naruto went wide-eyed at that information. "What the heck? Are the leaders out of their minds? Why would they send a team to the chuunin exams?" He asked, still dumb strucked.

"The team is to help you defeat Orochimaru." The sharingan master said in a matter of fact tone.

The blonde Akatsuki raised his eyebrow. "That snake is going to enter in the exam? What for? It's not like he will acquire anything there." He said, crossing his arms.

Kisame chuckled. "Oh yes he would… wait. 'Might' is the right term for that." He said.

"And that would be?"

"A new vessel to be his successor." Itachi said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Naruto sighed. What was that snake up to now? He sighed exasperatedly. "Wait. Don't tell me that I would need to protect the coming to be victim of that snake." He said, raising an eyebrow.

The longhaired Uchiha shook his head. "No. If you could prevent it, the better. But you are only required to defeat him or slow him down on his plans." He said.

"'Niisan, the Akatsuki organization has nothing to do with that snake any longer. Why are we obliged to attack him?" He asked.

"The akatsuki now sees Orochimaru as a threat to our plans."

"Why?"

"That matter is none of your concern, nor is it mine."

Naruto sighed in defeat. If that was all he could squeeze out of his unofficial older brother then so be it. "Fine then. I won't argue with the organization then. But I believe that I deserve to know who are the members of the team who will help me out." He said.

Kisame nodded as four other people appeared from the shadows. One was a long red haired girl with maroon eyes to match her hair. She wore a sleeveless red tank top and black leather shorts with nettings on both of her legs. She also has red warmers on her arms. She had a hidden moon forehead protector on her neck with a slash in between. She seems to be about Naruto's age.

Another one was another redhead except that she looks older and she had shaggy hair in a short high ponytail. She wore a red kimono (the part for the legs ends by the thigh) and a red fittings that goes down to the knee. Nettings are also seen by the chest area. She was about Kabuto's age. She also has the forehead protector of the hidden moon on her neck. (a/n: Imagine Machi's clothes from Hunter x Hunter.)

The third member of the group is a young Orochimaru look alike except that he doesn't look that pale and he has blue eyes instead of snake like eyes. He has the forehead protector of the water country on his forehead.

The last member of the group has semi-long flyaway hair and wears a whitish-yellow trench coat. (Imagine Sanada Yukimura from Samurai Deeper Kyo) He has a katana strapped on his waist. He has the forehead protector of the earth country on his arm.

Naruto beamed as he saw the three.

"Yuumei-chan! Rae-san! Yomi-kun! Narue-san! What are the four of you doing here?" The blonde beamed.

The long red haired girl, known as Yuumei, 'hned'. "Obviously Naruto. We are the sent team. We are to help you defeat a.k.a slow down that traitor."

The other two were silent.

The blonde then turned his attention back to the sharingan wielder. "Oh well… I'll see you guys later." He then turned to the team. "And I'll see the four of you at the exams. Be sure to change your personality there."

Narue chuckled (the Yukimura look alike). "Of course we will. Anyway, you won't be seeing me that early because I am going to be the jounin instructor." He said.

Naruto nodded. "Alright then. I'll see you guys after the exam. I promised Sasuke that I'd spar with him later on. It's also my chance to help him awaken the sharingan. Bye!"

With that, the blonde disappeared, leaving the other Akatsuki members shaking their heads while smiling at the blonde's antics.

**_In an inn somewhere in Konoha_**

"Yo." Naruto said as he appeared before the sand-nins.

Temari and Kankuro immediately turned defensive in case that a battle with happen. Upon seeing their reactions, the blonde laughed out loud, surprising the other two sand-nins.

"Temari-san, Kankuro-san, you should see your faces on the mirror. It's hilarious!" He exclaimed as he laughed.

Temari and Kankuro narrowed their eyes. "Who are you?" Temari demanded.

The blonde pouted. "Awe… Temari-neechan forgot me already? I'm so hurt." Naruto said, faining hurt and tried to sound like a ten year old kid.

Gaara 'hned' as his lips twitched into an almost smile. "You really should stop popping out of nowhere, Naruto. You'll be surprising the other shinobis." He murmured.

The other two were both shocked. They glanced at Gaara then back to the blonde. "Naruto, is that you?" Kankuro asked, placing Karasu down on the floor.

Naruto snickered. "In the flesh."

"Naruto…" Temari said as she closed her fan.

Just then, Naruto was crushed into a bear hug by the blonde member of the sand team. "You little runt! We gave up a fright back there! Why didn't you tell us that you were you and introduced yourself as someone else?!"

"Ack! Ack!"

"Well?! Answer!"

Kankuro and surprisingly even Gaara sweat dropped at their sister's antics. "Uhh… Temari…?" Kankuro called.

"What?!"

"Ack! Ack!"

"I don't think he can answer you."

"Why not?!"

"Ack! Ack!"

Sweat drop. "You're suffocating him."

Temari glanced at the blonde boy and sweat dropped herself.

"Aaaack… I…can't…breathe… help…"

"Ahh!" The blonde girl immediately let go. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

"Augh…" He started massaging the back of his neck. "You really should learn how to get a hold of yourself, Temari-san. I swear you're going to kill someone without even using your chakra."

Temari laughed nervously before becoming serious. "Naruto, why did you lie to us and introduced yourself as Uyoma Naiki?"

Naruto sighed. "It is because of my mission."

"Mission?"

"Yes. I'm a spy for the Akatsuki organization."

/Kit, are you sure it's alright for you to tell them what you're here for?/

::Yes. I am. I can trust them since I have a feeling they are here for the same thing.::

"…well… it's a mission by the organization. You'll know the details soon since my mission is more like yours. Well… I need to go. I have a sparring session to attend to. Bye!"

The three sand-nins sighed. Naruto will always be Naruto.

Naruto had reached the clearing right on time. Sasuke was already there waiting for him. "Sorry if I'm late, but hey. I don't see that I'm late. I'm exactly on time." He said as he took out a kunai from his holster and discarded his cloak.

'I might be needing about a half to three-fourths of my real speed to awaken the Uchiha's sharingan. I won't be needing my cloak for a while.'

_'What the heck… Naiki has a lot more weapons under that cloak of his?' _Sasuke thought as he eyed the patches that hung onto the various loose belts on his waist. _'Naiki must really be a shinobi of skill.'_

Naiki smirked as he lowered himself into a stance. "Are you ready, Sasuke?"

"Ready when you are, Naiki."

"Now!"

Naruto quickly dashed around Sasuke in a very quick motion. His movements were so quick that every move he does seems like a blur to the Uchiha.

_'Drats! I can't keep up with his speed!' _**Block.**

**Clash. **_'You will need to awaken the sharingan to follow my movements, Sasuke. Come on. Show me what you got.'_

Naruto then dashed forward and attempted to stab Sasuke in the gut. Fortunately, the dark haired Uchiha managed to notice it and evade just in time.

The blonde smirked as he quickly took out another kunai in his other hand and attacked Sasuke from below with it.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he leaned back and used his kunai to block the kunai from hitting him as he jumped away and crouched into a defensive stance. The blonde stopped his assault and smirked at him.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? You're an Uchiha. You should be able to see my moves." He said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in thought. _'I can't even follow his movements that much. How will I even be able to attack him?'_

The blonde sighed, seemingly reading his thoughts. "Listen Sasuke. I'll give you a hint for this match. So listen. Deep within the human body it is hidden. Not the organs, not the cells, not the molecules. It is in the blood rushing in a human's veins. What am I? What am I?"

At that, Naruto dashed again towards him, this time twice as faster than before. Sasuke immediately jumped away from the attack, his eyes widened at the damage that it did on the ground.

The blonde narrowed his eyes at him. "I will start aiming to kill you, Uchiha. If you don't fine the answer to the riddle, you're as good as dead." The blonde akatsuki said as he started forming hand seals.

His chakra started to surround his whole hand. He held only a tree trunk and it dissolved to ashes in contact. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You really want to kill me, don't you?"

"If you can't answer the riddle then you'll definitely die in the chuunin exams." The blonde said as his palm made contact with the ground in where Sasuke once stood. The ground exploded, making a rather large dent.

Naruto swiftly turned around and made contact with another tree. The tree exploded to ashes after that. He turned around and saw Sasuke panting while concentrating chakra into his feet to speed himself up.

_'Concentrating chakra into his feet to make himself move faster eh? Nice idea and he does it nicely even though he still doesn't have full control over it. However…'_

Naruto added up his speed a little more to move more swiftly. "That won't help for long, Sasuke."

Sasuke managed to evade again. Naruto inwardly sighed. _'I don't really intend on killing him. Itachi-niisan will kill me if I do that. But I'll definitely kill him if he doesn't awaken the sharingan soon. Alright. I have a plan.'_

The blonde then decided to run around in swift moves around Sasuke, making it look like Sasuke was surrounded by a glob of blonde and black. _'Sheesh. I'll definitely kill him if it stays this way. Time for the needles then.'_

Using Haku's style, he swiftly started the senbon assault on Sasuke. The fast movements made it unable for the Uchiha to evade. However, little by little, the Uchiha was starting to evade the flying needles.

_'This is good. He is beginning to have access to his bloodline limit.'_

_'In the blood? What does he mean?It seems that he isn't even aiming for my vital points. What is Naiki up to? No matter. I'm beginning to get used to this now.'_

"I'll end this now, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he took a kunai and attacked from behind. _'If you don't evade this, Sasuke, you do not have the right to be called as Uchiha. In case Sasuke dies, I'm sorry 'niisan.' _

Just then, Sasuke spun around, taking out his final kunai and blocked Naruto's kunai, sending it towards a tree. However, he wasn't prepared for the second kunai. The blonde tackled him to the ground and aimed the kunai right as his throat.

Sasuke glared at him.

Upon seeing Sasuke's eyes, Naruto smiled and got off him, placing his kunai back into the holster. He extended his hand towards Sasuke, who unexpectedly took it. The blonde smiled at him.

"Congratulations, Uchiha Sasuke." He said, placing his hands on his hips, smiling pleasantly.

Naruto chuckled at the confused face that Sasuke was giving him. He pointed at a nearby pond and told him to look at his reflection.

As Sasuke stared at his reflection, he gasped. Two red eyes with one comma each stared back at him. As his eyes turned back to its normal black shade, he turned back to the blonde who, for the first time made a true smile at him.

"Those eyes…"

Naruto nodded. "Yes. The sharingan."

"Y-you meant this to happen." Sasuke said, his eyes widening in realization.

The blonde nodded at him. "Yes. I planned this spar to be the key for the activation of your bloodline limit. That's the answer to the riddle. 'Deep within the human body it is hidden. Not the organs, not the cells, not the molecules. It is in the blood rushing in a human's veins.' A person's bloodline limit is deeply hidden inside his being. The person's blood has it in it. The bloodline limit of a person is hidden inside and is not activated right away. That's why I made this spar as a key. A person's bloodline limit is normally not activated through normal means. The person that has the bloodline limit must first put his life in line for it to activate. That's why I used this kind of battle." He explained.

Sasuke nodded. "I see. I believe that you also have a bloodline limit within yourself." He said.

Naruto shook his head. "No. I do not have a bloodline limit like the sharingan or the byakugan. But I have a bloodline limit that is not that special for others. They fear my bloodline limit and view it as a curse. But for me, it is the best gift that I ever had. What it is you will soon find out."

/Kit, you don't have a bloodline limit./

::Yes I have.::

/And that would be?/

::…it's not exactly in the blood…:::

/Then tell me. Where is it?/

::It's not exactly where is it? It's WHAT is it.::

/Alright. What is it that is not special to others but is the best gift that you had?/

Naruto inwardly closed his eyes. ::You, Kyuubi.::

/Me?/

::Yes Kyuubi. You.::

/Thank you, kit./

"Well," Naruto said as he focused back to his surroundings. "Your bloodline limit would have activated sooner if we just fought those people that Gatoh hired, but they're gone so I made another method."

"Why did you went through this trouble even though I didn't ask for your help?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was silent for a moment. "Because…"

_'…you're Itachi-niisan's little brother and you're my friend as well…'_

Pause.

"Naiki?"

"…because…" He smiled. "I don't want another person precious to me die. I lost the only person I care for when I was young. I won't allow it to happen again."

With that, he disappeared, leaving Sasuke alone on his thoughts.

The night was silent with the whispers of the night… and one of those whispers belonged to the Uchiha…

He smiled ever so slightly.

"…arigato."

**NOTE: The OC's up there are just extras. If you people don't want OC's, then don't worry. They'll disappear soon enough and they'll just be playing a minor role here.**

Author's notes: Augh!!! I know! Everyone was so OOC! Ahh!!! The horror! Ehem. Well… I did my best in this chapter. If there was something wrong about this chapter, please to not hesitate to tell me. I also want to improve. But please, do me a favor. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I worked out my guts for this chapter.

Anyway... Naruto's first precious person who he lost would be explained later on in the later events.

I did my best to make this longer to make up for my lack of updates. I hope that you guys like it.

No confusions? If there are, feel free to ask me.

I hope that you like it though…

Alright. I ranted enough. (Authoress smiles) Anyway, I hope that I did not offend anyone in any way. If I did, then I'm sorry.

Reviews please!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: I so do not own Naruto for goodness sake!

Author's notes: Gee… you guys are really great you know! But what I find strange is that I got over twenty reviews as I have seen through my e-mail, but I only got about nine to ten in my review box. It's pretty weird actually.

Well… never mind that! Now for the warnings:

**Warning #1: OOC-ness ahead! **

**Warning #2: Be sure to read that NOTE BEFORE STARTING, okay?**

I really want to thank you guys for all the support that you have done for me so far. And now let me officially start…

Chapter 12: Recollection of Memories

**NOTE BEFORE STARTING: This chapter would mostly be based on the memories that Naruto had. I have a bad habit of creating extra chapters before the real action of the real story so please bare with me. But hey, I find myself enjoying what I'm writing.**

The days have passed on quickly for the whole team seven. Each one was given a preliminary test to see if they are worthy for the chuunin examinations, and obviously, all three of them passed.

Sasuke and Naruto continued their spars for the first four days, giving Sasuke the opportunity to raise the level of his sharingan to the two comma sharingan. Naruto showed calmness on the outside but he was proud of his accomplishment on the inside.

With the four days that they spent sparring, the two had somewhat became close… and the feeling was not fake for the blonde Akatsuki member.

It was the night before the exams. The blonde was quite ecstatic to know what kind of exams they would have. He was sitting at the rooftop of the apartment that he was currently living in. Ever since he became an official hidden leaf shinobi, he had always been thinking about what his life would have been had he remained in this village.

He sighed as he entered his room through the window, took a few shurikens and kunais, and left the apartment via window. He didn't even feel the need to wear his dark cloak and mask.

As he walked through the quiet streets, he sighed. It was quiet… too quiet even. Even the kyuubi's whispers and voice was nowhere to be heard. He smiled at the quietness. Though the past days, he had caught a glimpse of the Akatsuki team and the Sand team eating inside a restaurant.

He was with his teammates so he made no move to acknowledge them. He was so sure that his friends… he even got the guts to call the other two teams his friends… knew the situation at hand so even they didn't made a move.

Walking slightly past by the Ichiraku ramen stand, he stared up in the silent night sky as he gazed at the stars, which were seemingly twinkling at him.

He heard himself chuckle dryly.

_'Hey Mister Star, do you think I am doing the right thing? You know… by doing this mission to cause the destruction of the Hidden Leaf…?'_ He thought, chuckling once again as another flashback came up to him.

**F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k **

**"Hello Mister Star! Do you think Naruto's doing the right thing? You know… Naruto leaving his home village and training with Itachi-niisan so that he would get strong?" Little Naruto chuckled childishly as he spread his arms as if to hug the night sky.**

**"Do you know why Naruto want to be strong, Mister Star?" He smiled, his deep blue eyes twinkling with the night stars. "It is because Naruto wants to protect big brother! Naruto wants to protect Itachi-niisan! Itachi-niisan helps Naruto and protects Naruto. Naruto wants to repay Itachi-niisan by being strong and to protect him too!"**

**The next line was nothing more but a mere whisper.**

**"Because… Itachi-niisan is Naruto's most precious person…"**

**"Naruto-kun, you shouldn't talk around by yourself and referring yourself as third person. People may think that you're practically out of your mind… or in layman's terms, insane." Itachi called out, appearing from the shadows.**

**Little Naruto stiffened as he heard the voice of the sharingan wielder as he quickly scrammed his little brain for excuses. It was starting to become a quick reflex whenever his unofficial older brother catches him talking to himself or doing embarrassing things.**

**"But…" The blonde laughed nervously. "There are no other people around besides you and me, right? Then no one else will hear what I'm saying." Little Naruto said, twiddling his little thumbs together nervously as he waited for the older boy's reply.**

**Itachi slightly chuckled at the reaction that he got from the blond kid.**

**"D-did you hear what I said to the stars, Itachi-niisan?" He asked.**

**Itachi walked in front the blond kid and poked his forehead, ruffling his already messy blond hair for an added measure while still keeping the expressionless mask that he so mastered for years.**

**"I did." The blonde tensed body became tenser (a/n: Does that make sense?). "I quite appreciate what you said though…" He paused as he looked down at the blonde kid, giving a small smile at the big innocent eyes that were now staring at his black ones (not sharingan yet).**

**"But… you are still far from the level that I see you can reach." Naruto frowned. "However," A smile broke through the kid's lips in anticipation. "You are improving dramatically, and I should say that I am pleased." He said.**

**The blonde started jumping up and down, up and down in happiness, clutching the Uchiha's dark cloak and hugging his waist (Little Naruto's height in this part reaches up to Itachi's waist).**

**"Thank you, Itachi-niisan!"**

**R-e-a-l-i-t-y**

Naruto chuckled to himself upon his small 'recollection of memories'. "Childhood memories…" He said softly to himself, his voice no louder than a whisper.

Upon clearing his thoughts, he went back to his apartment without making a single noise. He chuckled upon realizing the absolute quietness of his movements. "The result of sleathe (a/n: Spell check please.)."

He entered his room and discarded his weapons… all but one single kunai that he so cherishes to no end. He held it carefully in his hands… as if like it was an expensive diamond.

The blonde akatsuki smiled, recalling his first birthday with the older Uchiha... the first real birthday that he ever had... at least... for him.

**F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k**

**Little Naruto walked slowly towards the longhaired Uchiha , twiddling his thumbs while blushing madly. "A-ano sa… Itachi-niisan…?"**

**The longhaired Uchiha paused for a while, placing the deer that he just killed on the fire. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" He asked.**

**"A-ano sa…" He started. "Umm… what date it is today…?" He asked.**

**Itachi kept his cold expression outside, though keeping his chuckling self inside. "October tenth. Why do you ask?"**

**Little Naruto sighed. "Nothing. Forget I asked." He murmured, looking down at his feet in disappointment as he turned around to walk away.**

**Once Naruto was out of sight, Itachi took out a scroll with Naruto's name as a label and placed it in the boy's leaf bed, going outside the cave to get some water.**

**A few minutes later, little Naruto went back inside the cave, only to find Itachi gone. He was about to leave the cave again in disappointment when something on his leaf bed caught his eye.**

**He walked towards his leaf bed and held the scroll which had his name written in it. He opened the scroll halfway and read these words:**

**_"Naruto-kun, I guess I just want to greet you a happy birthday. Open the scroll fully to reveal my gift."_**

**Naruto curiously opened the scroll fully only to find a drawing of a seal. He slightly frowned. _'What am I supposed to do with this seal?' _He thought.**

**Upon further inspection of the seal, a _PING _echoed in his forehead. Recognizing the seal as a seal for a summoning technique, he made a few hand seals that Itachi taught him a few days ago in order to reveal the hidden gift, creating a mini cloud of smoke.**

**As the mini cloud of smoke disappeared, Naruto beamed as he saw a kunai with a weird orange pigment reflecting on its gray color.**

**"Happy birthday, Naruto-kun." A voice cooed.**

**Little Naruto turned around happily and smiled brightly at the normally stoic Uchiha who was now smiling with amusement at the blonde kid's expression.**

**_'My first kunai… I got my first kunai…'_**

**R-e-a-l-i-t-y**

Naruto smiled and shook his head as he placed the kunai securely inside a pouch that was strapped in his waist instead of his thigh.

Not finding the will to sleep yet, he opened his apartment bedroom's window fully as he allowed the cool, soothing wind to enter his room, surrounding the inside with cool air as it passes by his face, giving him a very relaxed feeling… and appearance if I must add.

Raised a hand towards his hair, he pushed his hair backwards in a cool bishounen fashion. He closed his eyes in both meditation and relaxation.

He found himself thinking about the two teams…

The time that he first met the sand team had been a blast… the feeling both being like a tensed moment and a happy moment.

**F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k**

**Location: Sunagakure no Sato**

**It had been a day ever since Naruto met Gaara. The kyuubi child was skipping along the streets, humming a happy song while enjoying the one-week break that Itachi gave him from his training sessions.**

**Stopping by the swing, he saw the young boy that he met the day before, sitting alone on the swing while watching the other children play. He smiled brightly as he called his new friend, waving his arm up high.**

**"Ano sa! Ano sa!" He called, earning the red head's attention.**

**The blonde skipped towards him and sat down on the swing beside the red head, ignoring the horrified looks of the other children as they ran away in total shock of a kid talking to the boy.**

**"Ano sa… told you we'd meet again!" Naruto said as he smiled brightly from ear to ear. Unlike the last time, little Gaara seem to have an infatuation with the blonde.**

**"Ano… you don't mind them running away?" Little Gaara asked.**

**Little Naruto cocked his head at him confusingly. "What do you mean?"**

**"Don't you mind the other children running away from the two of us?" Little Gaara repeated. Little Naruto grinned.**

**"Nah… I'm used to it." He then started to swing himself on the swing. "Back at Hidden Leaf, my home village, the people also call me names and fear me. And the reason is the same as yours. Like I said before, I also have a bakemono inside of me. However, I don't treat mine as a bakemono… Kyuubi is my friend. Itachi-niisan is one too. And of course…"**

**Naruto paused as he grinned at little Gaara. "… you're my friend now too!"**

**Little Gaara was speechless. He never heard someone else besides Yashamaru tell him that. Naruto's grin never ceased to fade. He jumped off the swing and landed in front of Gaara, extending his arm once again.**

**"Ano sa… we never had the opportunity to continue our handshake." Naruto said as he extended his arm further.**

**Gaara did what he thought would be best. He took the blonde's hand and shook it lightly. Naruto grinned from ear to ear.**

**"Anyway, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name? It's kind of awkward to not know your name while you know mine." He said, the grin never ceasing fade.**

**"Gaara."**

**R-e-a-l-i-t-y**

Naruto smiled to himself. He never actually expected that particular sand-nin by the name of Gaara to actually be his friend. When he first met him, it seems that his life was hell and there was no way to extinguish it.

It was also like a cold iceberg without any way to melt it. Gaara was like ice.

And speaking of ice, the other four Akatsuki members who Naruto met a few days ago for the mission was the same. The four of them were like ice, but Naruto was proud to say that he was the one who melted their ice-cold hearts.

The blonde chuckled. "Yuumei…" He murmured.

He smiled slightly. It was kind of funny as he remembered himself having a crush on that particular akatsuki girl. Funny thing was that she was older than him for a year. He remembered liking her for her snobbish but cold attitude (a/n: Did everybody get that?), but he broke her ice.

Yuumei's older sister, Rae, the fifteen year old akatsuki, was kind of like her younger sister… only that she really was the big sister type for all the younger akatsuki members: namely Naruto, Yuumei, and Yomi.

Speaking of Yomi, the blonde knew almost nothing about him except that he was also from hidden mist. That thirteen year old was so secretive that he could rival Itachi's mysteriousness. He rarely speaks and he rarely fights so he knew almost nothing about him.

Naruto chuckled as he remembered Narue. How could he forget that guy? Their names were very close to each other that it's very hard to miss. Even though he was an akatsuki member, that guy had one weird sense of humor, being a frequent master of crossdressing. He can really be feminine looking, and once he wears any kind of kimono, you really would think of her… ehem… him… as a beautiful girl. (1)

Naruto shook his head. He never met a shinobi like him.

The blonde stared at the clock. It was almost three in the morning. He stood from his seat by the window sill and stretched.

"I suppose that we would be meeting at the red bridge by six or so. Then that means I still have three hours of sleep." He said aloud the empty room. "Then I guess we'll be heading towards the academy by eight, giving us two additional hours of team discussion… that is… if they want to have one. Oh well…"

He then lied down on the bed and covered himself with a sheet, frowning as he realized what color it is.

_'Black again. Man… Kisame-san, I really am so gonna kill you for this.' _He thought as he started scanning his brain for "101 Ways To Torture Akatsuki Members With Shark Faces".

_'This day will surely be a busy day. We have a snake to defeat and it would seem like I have snake food to protect. Geez… I don't even know who the snake food would be. Itachi-niisan never gave me a decent answer, nor a specific name.' _He thought as he sighed out loud.

"Oh well. I suppose that a shinobi's day is never complete without sleep. I believe that akatsuki member or not, I really need my sleep."

He closed his eyes…

…making himself physically and mentally ready for the continuation of "Part II of the Mission (1/2)"…

…chuckling slightly in amusement at the thought that he just thought.

**(1) Actually, I really based Narue's character to Sanada Yukimura of Samurai Deeper Kyo. I guess I just really find the character highly amusing and he seems to fit the role. Anyway, Sanada Yukimura is NOT mine.**

Author's notes: Maa… I don't really like the way I ended this chapter. And for another one, this chapter was shorter than the rest. The OOC-ness is another thing. I tried to keep them in character but my fingers seem to have a life of its own. This chapter was mostly composed for flashbacks as well.

Well... the chapter's title is "Recollection of Memories" so it is all about his memories, and flashbacks are memories too, ne?

I hope you don't mind though. I'm sorry for the OOC-ness. Anyway, I hope that I don't offend anyone in this chapter. Reviews please!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto!

Author's notes: About time I update this thing! I mean, I know that it's been months. But I've become another victim of what you guys call… no. Not the writer's block, but the Gundam Maniac Disease. Ever since I started watching endless waltz and gundam seed, I became addicted with the two fics. Well… that still doesn't change the fact that I like NARUTO. NARUTO is still and would still be my too favorite anime!

**Warning: OOC-ness ahead!**

**Note: People, I believe that it's high time I become nice to Sakura in this fic. I just figured out after scanning through my character profiles that she's not all that bad. For Sakura haters, I'm still with you. Though she won't get bashed always starting now.**

Chapter 14:

Chirp… chirp…

A kunai whooshed past a window and hit a bird head on as it fell down on the ground lifelessly. The blonde akatsuki then stood up from bed and stretched up before taking his cloak and wore his mask on.

He then took all of his weapon supplies before going out of the hotel room. He took a glance at the clock by the counter. It read five o'clock. He nodded. _'Good. The other members and I still have the final meeting about this secondary so called mission. I better go before I become late. If I was, Yuumei's gonna kill me.' _Naruto thought, chuckling to himself.

He exited the hotel as he dashed towards the forest with insane speed. He then stopped as he reached the clearing in where the group had talked before. He was about to lean on a tree when a kunai suddenly appeared, zooming towards him.

He evaded, as expected. He sighed. "Yomi-kun, if that was another ambush attempt, the you got another thing coming." He said, turning towards the direction of another tree. The tree suddenly got surrounded by a thick lump of mist before forming into a shape of a human, disappearing to leave the Orochimaru lookalike in its place.

"Hey Yomi, where are Yuumei-chan, Rae-san, and Narue-san?" He asked.

As if in a cue, a kunai suddenly appeared, grazing his throat. Whisps of red hair was seen from where he stood. "If you dare call me 'Yuumei-chan' one more time I really am going to kill you." A voice said coldly.

Naruto chuckled. "Yuumei, I know that you wouldn't kill me. Moreover, I know that you can't." He said. The kunai then disappeared as he turned around, seeing the red haired akatsuki girl leaning on the tree branch with a kunai at hand.

"Naruto-kun, Narue-san wouldn't be able to come to our meeting." Another voice said, entering the scene.

"Why is that, Rae-san?" The blonde asked, turning around to face the elder red head.

Rae sighed. "He said that all of the jounins of every participating team must attend a so called meeting. Of course, he must attend." She said.

Naruto nodded as he fiddled with a kunai, twirling it in his finger. "Yes. You're right. And besides, it would be too suspicious if Narue-san wouldn't attend. Even though this village seemed relaxed about the whole exam, they are still focused. They aren't letting their guard down… yet." He said.

The blonde heard a 'hn' as he turned toward the direction of the mist-nin who had his eyes closed. "And what if they find out about us then?" He asked.

Naruto smiled. "Did I just hear a complete sentence from you, Yomi?" He asked jokingly before his lips turned into a sick smile. "I doubt they would find out. If they did, well…" His eyes suddenly got the reddish shade as he threw the kunai, hitting a brown moth that had just flown by.

"… we'll just wing it and be done with everything."

Yuumei chuckled darkly. "Finish the mission even without the signal and exterminate everything in sight, yes?"

Yomi walked forward and smiled like an innocent little boy. "Which means…"

Rae nodded. "…kill them."

With that, the foursome disappeared in a flash.

**Red Bridge**

Naruto reached the red bridge at exactly six in the morning. Morning mist was still present by that time. He smiled as he saw the figured of none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around to face him and nodded at him in acknowledge to his presence. The blonde akatsuki gave him a grin in return as he walked towards him and leaned onto the bridge's railing beside him. "Ei, Uchiha…"

"Sasuke."

Naruto's blue eyes widened in confusion. "Huh?"

Sasuke closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them and gave the blonde a hint of the smallest of smiles. "I want you to call me Sasuke." He stated.

"Huh?" Inwardly, dark Naruto was dancing around with a sick smile on his face. "What do you mean, Uchiha? Why do you want me to call you Sasuke?" He asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes before looking at a nearby tree. "We're… friends… aren't we?" He said, his voice no louder than a whisper. However, the blonde akatsuki's heightened senses heard him. He smiled as he placed a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Of course we are, Sasuke. And from now on, I want the two of us to remain in a first name basis, for we are, as you have said, friends. Ne?" He stated, giving the usually stoic Uchiha a smile… a real smile this time.

Sasuke nodded once again before a prissy voice rang all around the place one again.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Just then, the pink haired pest with the name of Haruno Sakura came in existence, beaming in delight as she quickly latched herself firmly onto the Uchiha's arm. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" She chirped.

Sasuke glared at her before he shook her off her arm in a rather rough way. The girl would have felt the hard ground on her back if it wasn't for the two arms that caught her before she reached the ground. Sakura shook herself off her current trance as she stared at the eyes of her 'savior'.

Her green eyes then met the concerned eyes of the blue eyes blonde in whom she despise so much. "Hey… are you alright, Haruno-san?" The blonde asked as he helped her stand up. After all, if he already got Sasuke's trust, it's time to take the girl's.

"I-I'm fine… Uyoma-san. Thank you…" She murmured.

Naruto smiled at her slightly before giving the Uchiha a slightly scolding look. "Sasuke, come on. She just held your arm."

"Hn. More like 'latched herself on my arm'." He replied back.

Naruto frowned. "Oh come on! Take a break, Sasuke! Haruno-san is still our teammate. Though sometimes a burden," He said, giving Sakura a sorry look. "She still has her strong points. So don't go treating her like trash."

Sasuke stared at the blonde. "You got guts to tell me that when you have treated her like trash yourself." He said.

"Well that was before. I didn't know her capabilities until now." His blue eyes met the gaze of the Uchiha's black ones. He sighed. "Fine. I misjudged her before. Happy?"

Sasuke grunted in response before closing his eyes. Naruto sighed as he made his way to a nearby tree before leaning on its bark. The pink haired girl somewhat felt regret for despising her blonde teammate. She quietly made her way towards the Uzumaki before chirping in.

"A-ano… Uyoma-san?"

Naruto opened his eyes. "What is it, Haruno-san?" He asked before smiling his mask had somewhat loosen its grip on his face.

Sakura took the opportunity as she quickly pulled the mask down to see their mysterious teammate's face. Naruto automatically performed a genjutsu to hide the whisker marks on his face. It was all reflex for him by that time.

Sakura gasped as she saw him face before blushing. _'He's cute…' _She thought.

Naruto sighed. _'Not again… This is one of the top reasons besides hiding my whisker scars on why I wear this stupid mask whenever I'm in a huge crowd. My past experience with girls wasn't a very pleasing one.' _He thought.

/Heh. You were lucky that the Yuumei-girl was there to back you up against the species that you humans call 'girls'./ Kyuubi said. Naruto felt him snickering.

:Shut up, kyuubi. I don't want to remember it.:

He heard the Kyuubi chuckle before he shut the link off. He returned back to the outside world to smile at the girl who was blushing. "Haruno-san? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh!" Sakura shrieked as she took a step back. "I'm sorry for staring." She said.

"What was it that you need then?"

"Umm… I… I just want to say… I'm sorry for acting the way I was towards you before, Uyoma-san. It was only now that I figured that you were cu(te)… uhh… nice…" She stammered.

The blonde resisted the urge to sweatdrop. He shook his head and forced out a smile. "It's alright Haruno-san. No harm done. And please just call me Naiki." He said. He was slightly shocked when the girl held his hand.

"Then call me Sakura as well. If you want me to call you 'Naiki', then you better call me 'Sakura'. In that way, we are fair." She said.

Naruto smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Sakura smiled back. "Then it's settled."

Naruto then smiled once again before putting up his mask once again. "For a starting friendship, do me a favor. Please don't pull my mask down again." He said.

"Why? You look cute without the mask, you know?"

"Ehehe… well… I just really feel awkward without my mask around. It has always been a part of my body ever since I started as a shinobi." He said.

Sakura nodded. "Alright then, Naiki. I won't do that again." She said before turning back towards Sasuke. She went towards him and pulled his arms towards the blonde. She then stood between the two boys as she held both of their arms tight.

"It's almost time. Let's go you two, Sasuke-kun, Naiki-kun." She said.

"Alright, Sakura."

"Hn."

**Academy**

"Hmm… Kakashi-sensei said that the room that we are suppose to go to is room 302." The blonde stated. "I suppose that you two know what floor are we suppose to go to, ne?" He said.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. Room 302 is at the third floor." He said. "Let's go."

The trio then walked up the stairs as they saw a commotion going on so they decided to check it out. When the finally saw what was happening, a boy with a bowl shaped hair and thick eyebrows fall down on the floor. He was wearing a green suit as well.

"Please let us pass." A girl said as she too got thrown down the floor. She had two buns on top of her head and she was wearing a pink sleeveless blouse.

"Heh!" One of the two 'guards' sneered. "Such wimps like you shouldn't be joining the chuunin exams. I'm telling you this. The shinobis who failed the exam had injuries that had never healed. Some of them were even so depressed that they decided to quit being a ninja."

"You're so cruel…"

"Cruel? Me? I'm saying this for your own good so you all better quit."

Sasuke sighed as he decided to join the commotion. Naruto shook his head. Uchihas will always be Uchihas.

"I suggest that the two of you better stop wasting our time. We're going to the third floor." Sasuke said. Most of the people began to murmur at one another.

"Sakura," Sasuke started once again. "I know that you're the first one who noticed this. You and your genjutsu now-how is one of the highest here." He said.

Sakura smiled at the silent form of encouragement. "Yeah! He's right! We are going to the third floor and this is the second. So I suggest that you two drop the genjutsu and leave all of us be."

With that said, the genjutsu was released and the sign turned back to the number 202.

The 'guard' smirked. "Seeing through the genjutsu is not the only thing that you guys should know." With that, the 'guard' attacked.

Sasuke was about to kick him as Naruto sighed and disappeared, suddenly reappearing between Sasuke and… the bowl head cut boy with thick eyebrows. _'Hmm… this boy's fast…' _He thought.

_'He managed to keep up with my speed?' _The thick eyebrowed guy thought.

Naruto and the other boy both let go of the two opposing ninjas at the same time. Naruto faced Sasuke with a slight frown on his face. "We aren't here to show off, Sasuke. Come on. We've done enough here. Let's go to the third floor now." He stated, though mentally scanning every participant on the room.

No one was really that much of a challenge except one when he felt someone staring at him. He turned around to meet white eyes… the white eyes of a Hyuuga.

"Is there something that you need?" The blonde asked.

"Tell me your names." The Hyuuga said.

"Hn. It's rude to ask for someone's name when you haven't introduced yourself first." Sasuke said.

The Hyuuga glared at the two team seven members before the thick eyebrowed boy chirped in. "Hi! My name is Rock Lee." He then blushed as he looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, let's go now." Naruto said.

"Sakura-san, eh?" Lee stated as he walked near Sakura and gave her a thumbs up. "Want to be my partner? I'll protect you with my life!" He declared.

Sakura's face was like this: 'o'

"No… you're lame…"

At that, Sakura then held the blonde and Sasuke's arms once again. "Come on, Sasuke-kun, Naiki-kun!" She said as she pulled the two at the same time.

The trio walked together for a while when they were stopped by a familiar voice. They looked up to see Rock Lee who was challenging Sasuke for a match. He was about to watch the coming mini-match when he suddenly felt a charka like his.

"Hey guys, I'll go on ahead. I need to check up on something… fast." He said.

Sakura nodded as she shrieked as she saw the flying kisses coming towards her. Naruto laughed slightly as she evaded each and every kiss before leaving the two. He knew that they could manage anyway.

As he turned around in another corner, he leaned on the wall and closed his eyes. "You can come out now. I know that you're there." He stated simply as he opened his eyes, glowing with a hunger for a fight.

Just then, a swirl of sand appeared before him as the red haired sand-nin with a huge gourd with the name of Gaara appeared. The blonde stood up straight and smiled. "Hey Gaara. It's been some time since we last talked. The last talk that we got with Temari-san and Kankuro-san was short."

Naruto smiled as Gaara nodded. Just then, the blonde placed his hands on his hips and grinned. "Are you having fun with those three?" He asked, obviously indicating the other Akatsuki members in Konoha.

Gaara raised his eyebrows (well… I meant the space above his eyes that were meant for the eyebrows). "I can stand them." He stated. Naruto got this 'I mean, what do you think about them' look. "Hn. The Yuumei-girl can easily get angry and is mostly cold all the time. The older red haired girl is... normal. The mist-kid is silent, in which I like. And Narue-san is a bit too... feminine for a male shinobi. They better not get on my nerves." He mumbled.

Naruto chuckled at this. "More like you should watch yourself to not get on their nerves. With youma or not, though they don't have a youma, they are still Akatsuki members who can even be stronger than you. I hope that you don't mind me telling you this, Gaara, but it's true." He said.

"What are you implying, Naruto?"

"Shh…" Naruto said as he placed a finger in front of his lips. "It's 'Naiki' here in Konoha. The walls have ears." He said.

Gaara nodded. "Fine then, Naiki. What are you implying?" He asked once again.

"I am implying that I suggest that you do your best not to make them angry. Heck… especially not Narue-san. He's as strong as Itachi-san." The blonde mumbled. Gaara had this 'who the heck is Itachi' look. Naruto waved his arm.

"You don't know him, Gaara. Forget about it. And moreover…" He stopped as his voice grew serious and his eyes became narrowed in seriousness. "…never mention his name while we are in Konoha… especially when there are leaf-nins around."

Gaara nodded after that. Naruto then smiled brightly again.

Geez… talk about split personalities.

"Sasuke-kun!" A voice screamed.

Naruto first stared at the direction of the voice before giving Gaara an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Gaara, but I have to go now. I can't allow my teammates to become suspicious. I'll see you later on, okay?"

With that said, the blonde started to walk away from the red head. Gaara shook his head before disappearing with another swirl of sand.

"Oi! Sakura, Sasuke, are you done yet?" Naruto asked as he stared at the scene before him as his eyes widened, pretending to be shocked.

Sasuke was in the air with the thick eyebrowed guy under him. The blonde inwardly smirked. _'Kage buyou (sp?) eh?'_ He thought as he continued to watch the match. _'Narue-san told me about this before…'_ He thought.

Narue was the one who taught him a bit about taijutsu when he was young and that was one of the blonde's favorite moves that he learned from the feminine man. On the outside, the blonde was shocked, but on the inside, he was calm.

He already knew the outcome of this match. He had known at the time when he and the thick eyebrowed guy stopped the almost mini-fight of Sasuke and the 'guard' that the thick eyebrowed guy got speed. He had figured, that perhaps that the guy was a taijutsu specialist, and it turned out that he was right.

His red chakra was inwardly itching for a fight, but he fought against it. He knew that if he allowed the red chakra to fight, he might loose control over it again and then kill everything in his path. Of course, he is currently at a mission, and since he hasn't been given the signal yet, then that means that he must not use it unless absolutely necessary.

And besides, he wanted to save his chakra for his possible fight with the snake.

Naruto smiled as he noticed that the Uchiha had his sharingan activated. _'Use the sharingan, Sasuke. That way, you may have lost the match, but you have gained something valuable.' _He thought.

The match suddenly grew somewhat intense as the other boy started undoing the bandaged wrapped on his arms. The blonde somewhat stiffened at the sudden action. He somewhat felt that something drastic will happen if this continues on. _'And if this continues on, I would have to interfere.'_ He thought.

Just as the thick eyebrowed guy made his move, a sudden 'poof' was heard as another thick eyebrowed guy appeared on top of a toad. Team seven's eyebrows twitched as the two thick eyebrowed guys started their 'sensei and student scenes'.

"Come on Sasuke, Sakura. We'll be late." Naruto said as he walked on ahead with Sakura and Sasuke behind him. He felt the older thick eyebrowed guy's eyes behind his back, but he ignored it… for now.

At the door of the _real_ room 302, Kakashi greeted the trio and wished them luck. The three then nodded as they entered the examination room in where the start of the chuunin exam awaits.

The blonde scanned the whole room to find a huge lot of shinobis from different countries. Hidden in the crowd at the very corner of the room, the blonde saw the other three members.

**_-Ei, Naruto.- _**A feminine voice called.

The blonde akatsuki would have jumped in surprise if it weren't for his self-control. He half glared at the red head that he formerly had a crush on. **_–What is it, Yuumei? I swear… I really need to get used to that telepathic jutsu of yours. Teach me that whenever you have the time, okay?-_**

**_-Sigh… ask Narue-san. He was the one who taught me this. Yomi and Rae also know this technique.-_**

**_-Hello, Naruto-san.- _**This time, it was Yomi's voice who appeared on his head. Naruto inwardly sighed.

**_-Yomi, don't just pop your voice out of the blue. At least give a warning.-_**

**_-Sorry, Naruto-san.-_**

**_-Naruto.- _**Another voice in whom the blonde recognized as Rae's voice called. **_–It would seem that we would be working once again for the second time, ne?-_**

Naruto nodded. **_–Yeah. But this time, we're on different teams. Tell me one thing. How can the three of you enter the exam if the three of you are from different countries? From which country are you disguising yourselves as now?- _**The blonde asked.

This time, it was Yuumei who answered for him. **_–We are supposed to be shinobi's from Hidden Mist since our group knows a couple of handy water jutsus. We are what you can call as a secret representative.- _**She answered.

Naruto nodded, as he fully understood what she meant. **_–So you mean that you killed the team that was suppose to be joining.-_**

The three shrugged. **_–What do you expect? We killed whatever we found. And the Mist team was the unfortunate one.-_**

The blonde akatsuki sighed. **_–Whatever.-_**

After saying that, the four suddenly grew serious. They nodded at each other, as no words were needed to tell them the sub-mission at hand. Each akatsuki member knew that with the snake around, there is a possibility of the snake being a nuisance. Actually, the akatsuki team didn't really care on who the coming-to-be-victim is. But since the coming to be victim is their only possible connection to the snake, they have no choice but to protect that person… whoever that person is.

The only problem was they didn't know who the person that they need to protect is.

Naruto just didn't know that the coming-to-be-victim that he needed to protect was closer to him that he expects.

Author's notes: Maa, maa, I'm so sorry for this so long late update! I already stated my reasons above and I admit that I am at fault. However, school work had also taken its toll on the past weeks and we are all being bombard by the plays that we need to perform. Heck… we even have "Beauty and the Beast" for tomorrow.

Oh well… honestly, I can't wait to start Naru-chan and Orochimaru's fight. Though I admit that I am still lacking a few ideas, I already have a scene at hand. I just don't know when my next update would be though.

Well anyway, if I offend someone in any way then I am sorry.

As always… please review!


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would have taken Itachi and Neji all for myself. XD

Author's notes: Geez… I'm sorry if this took so long. I have a long list of stories to work on so I really didn't have that much time to work on this. Gomen nasai…

LEGEND

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_**-telepathic talking-**_

Chapter 15:

PREVIOUSLY…

They nodded at each other, as no words were needed to tell them the sub-mission at hand. Each akatsuki member knew that with the snake around, there is a possibility of the snake being a nuisance. Actually, the akatsuki team didn't really care on who the coming-to-be-victim is. But since the coming to be victim is their only possible connection to the snake, they have no choice but to protect that person… whoever that person is.

The only problem was they didn't know who the person that they need to protect is.

Naruto just didn't know that the coming-to-be-victim that he needed to protect was closer to him that he expects.

CURRENTLY…

Sasuke glanced at the ninjas that came from all places that were all inside the room. There were from Hidden Rain, Hidden Sound, and others. There was also the trio from Hidden Sand. The team of the taijutsu specialist was also there. He suddenly glanced at his blonde teammate who was currently looking at one team settled on the corner of the room.

His eyes narrowed as he noticed that the team was also looking back at the blonde. The younger red head snickered – not at the blonde, but at him. He suddenly somewhat flared up and threw a kunai at her, but the only guy in the group interfered and deflected the kunai with his own.

He growled under his breath.

"Oi. You're rookies, right? I suggest that you quit yapping around and become serious. There are a lot of strong people around here." A grey haired guy with glasses said, walking towards the group.

Naruto then diverted his attention towards the guy. He narrowed his eyes. _'No matter how much you try to hide it, this guy has very strong chakra reserve. He's not a genin.'_ He thought.

**_-I see that you figured it out as well, Naruto-kun.-_** The voice of the older red head boomed on his head. The blonde forced back the urge to roll his eyes**. _–He is far from genin level. He shouldn't be in the chuunin exams. I can feel that he has another reason for joining this exam.- _**

Naruto sighed inwardly. _**-And so do we. We are all far from genin level, Rae-san. And we also have another purpose here. Though I still don't understand the point. Why is that snake a threat to our plans?-** _He asked.

He felt Rae shrug. **_–We don't know. Even though I'm one of the superior ones in the organization, even I don't exactly know what our higher ups are thinking about, nor are their real motives for trying to stop the snake for taking over this village. It is none of our concern.-_** She thought back.

Naruto nodded inwardly. **_-Whatever, Rae-san. How do you think Narue-sensei is doing? Don't tell me that he's posing as a female jounin from the mist.-_** He thought.

Rae chucked. **_–Nah. He won't play Guess What Gender Am I this time. He knows when to get serious. Narue-san's just unpredictable sometimes.-_**

**_-And downright weird.-_** Naruto added.

Rae chuckled once again. **_–You're right. Anyway, you better pay attention to your teammates now. I think that grey head leaf nin may suspect something already. I'll contact you later.-_** She said.

_**-Sure.-** _At that, Rae's voice faded from his mind.

He placed his attention back to the other genin teams as he listened to their conversation. It turned out that the guy's name is Yakushi Kabuto and this was his seventh (?) try in the chuunin exams. However, something made the blonde akatsuki think otherwise.

Sasuke then asked information about the thick eye browed guy who challenged him a while ago. Naruto inwardly shrugged. So he _is _a taijutsu specialist. He saw that Sasuke was somewhat gritting his teeth. The blonde placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Sasuke. That's all right. Though I got to hand it to you, if he managed to defeat you, he may really be strong." He said.

He grinned under his mask as Sasuke had managed to calm down. Then Sasuke asked about biodata about Gaara of the Sand. Naruto just closed his eyes and smirked as Kabuto read Gaara's records. It really wasn't that surprising for him since he knew Gaara when they were young and thus knew about his absolute defence.

He thought that Sasuke was done about his 'research' when he suddenly asked another one. "What about that girl on the corner with red hair – the one from the mist?"

At that, Naruto noticed the three tense up as he suddenly slightly winced as he heard Yuumei curse. **_–Damn it!-_** He heard her shout.

**_-Yuumei! Don't curse on my ear! What's wrong!-_** He asked telepathically.

**_-We haven't arranged what our shinobi records would be as shinobis from the mist yet!-_** She said. **_–This Kabuto guy was not in our calculations!-_**

While Kabuto was looking at his nin-cards, Rae stood up and threw a kunai at Kabuto's direction, almost hitting him in the face. The leaf nin rookies and Kabuto glanced at their team's direction. Naruto fought the urge to slap his forehead and fall down anime style. _'I swear. Among all the akatsuki members, why did the higher ups choose them for the job?'_ He thought.

"I'm sorry. But we don't like it whenever someone gives out data about us to another person. We know that it's one of the shinobi skills to get data about other opponents. But it is also a shinobi's duty to prevent data about them from falling into another shinobis hands." Rae said.

Kabuto gave her a fake nervous smile. "I'm sorry. Though don't worry. I haven't gotten any data about your team yet." He said.

Rae glared at him before sitting down. Naruto chuckled inwardly, causing Yuumei to glare at him_. **–So what? We were careless.-**_ She said in an angry manner.

_**-Sorry, Yuumei. Just… get on with the mission.- **_

Everything went well after that. A few more information about different other teams were given out, and it seems that Kabuto said something that quite offended the hidden sound nins so they attacked him. Naruto snickered inwardly.

'_Trying to look weak, are you? Well… I know that you're better than that. You may have fooled the others, Yakushi. But not me.'_ Naruto thought as the examiner entered the room. He remembered the examiner as Morino Ibiki. He had managed to see the said shinobi a few times when he was still young.

"Listen up, punk! My name is Morino Ibiki and I am your first examiner. No fighting here, and if I even ever allow it, no killing is allowed. Now go and take a paper from this box and go to your designated tables." He ordered.

Naruto got table eighty five, which was quite near to Yomi but quite far from the other two. He shrugged. As the examiner explained the rules of the written exam, it would seem that the blonde and the akatsuki team has grasped the meaning of this exam. He glanced at Yomi who was looking at him through sky blue eyes. **_–Naruto-san, let me help you in this exam. I'll just tell you the answers telepathically.-_** He said.

Naruto snickered. **_-Shouldn't you be helping Yuumei and Rae instead?-_** He asked.

Yomi shook his head while keeping his face on his test paper. **_–There is no need for that. Rae is one of Akatsuki's best spies. She would be the one helping Yuumei out.-_** He replied.

Naruto nodded inwardly as he glanced at his teammates first. _'Hmm… Sasuke should be doing fine since he has the sharingan, and Sakura might be able to answer these since she has the brains for this thing.'_ He thought as he closed his eyes and waited for Yomi to tell him the answers.

Hyuuga Hinata, who was sitting beside him, glanced at her seatmate. She was silently confused about his behavior. _'What is he doing? He isn't even doing a technique for this exam. But he's so calm and serene looking. It seems that he's expecting something to happen… but what?_' She thought as she glanced at the blonde boy with a mask.

Naruto opened his eyes and glanced beside him. The white-eyed girl glanced away as her white eyes met with sea blue orbs. Naruto shrugged it off and closed his eyes again. He then opened his eyes and started writing.

Forty minutes later…

The last question was given and Naruto just silently sighed. He could choose to give up and try again next year, which would lead to the akatsuki being angry with him for not going on with the sub-mission – which is, of course, to defeat the snake. And he wouldn't be able to accomplish that if he would fail the first exam. It was helpful enough that they don't even know who the snake's target is.

Sarcasm anyone?

Well… he could also choose to continue and take the risk. If he chose to continue and failed to give the correct answer, then he would become a genin his whole life. About that, he doesn't really worry. Shinobi ranks never really matters that much with the akatsuki organization. What matters more is the skill, not the title. And he was sure that he was at least jounin rank already or so.

If he continues and passes, then he would be able to go on with the sub-mission at hand, which would not only make the organization pleased. He would be able to test his own skills as well if he goes to test number two. He likes excitement.

Hmm… the odds are all going towards the word 'continue', so it was worth a shot. He glanced at the people around. They were all starting to panic now. The only people who are calm were Gaara, Yuumei, Rae, Yomi, another white eyed guy, the sound-nins, and other random shinobis that he didn't even bother to check.

So far, majority of the people were starting to panic, and that includes team seven. He resisted the urge to go fall down anime style once again. He sighed. He would be making a fool of himself if he does this, but he knows that it will be able to raise his team's confidence.

He stood up and then slammed his hand onto the desk harshly, earning the looks of the people around him. "Stop kidding me! I will take this exam! I don't care what the results may be! I'm taking it!" He exclaimed.

The examiner looked amused. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am! I never take my back my words! That is my way of the ninja!" He exclaimed as he sat down.

The examiner sighed as he glanced at the remaining people inside the room. He sighed. "To all the remaining people here, you passed!"

Naruto and team seven were currently standing in front of a huge forest like area, which somewhat made the other genins freak out.

Their examiner, Mitarashi Anko, seems sadistic about this whole thing as she explained the rules of the next test. _'The forest of death, huh? No wonder. It looks rather creepy from the outside. But it's not really as creepy as the hideout. She said that this is survival of the fittest. And one team will have either a heaven scroll or an earth scroll.'_ He thought.

"So we need to fight for our second scroll." A random shinobi said.

The examiner nodded. "Yes. I'm going to explain how to pass this exam. Number one is to acquire both heaven and earth scrolls. And number two is to make your team pass as a whole without anyone from your team missing." She said.

Whispering started again.

"Listen up now! I'm going to explain to you the rules onto how you will get disqualified. Number one is when you fail to go back to the tower on the deadline. Number two is just as what I said in the first number two – if your team is incomplete, you fail."

Whisperings again.

Naruto snickered as he allowed his thoughts to be said out loud. "Forest of Death, huh? Looks like this exam is going to be a piece of cake." At that said, a kunai made its way towards him. He allowed it to slightly graze his cheek as he took his own kunai and stopped the other kunai that the examiner had in hand when she appeared behind him.

The examiner snickered. "Not bad, kid. But normally, people like you are the first one to die." She said.

Naruto smirked under his mask. "That's normally, Miss Examiner. But I can tell you that it's the skill that matters." He said. He narrowed his eyes as a long tongue slithered its way towards the examiner.

"Your kunai…" The shinobi with a long tongue said. "You cut through my hair… I won't forgive that…" He said as he walked away.

Anko smirked as she took her kunai. "A lot of people here are pretty good. I think I'm going to enjoy this. Anyway, I forgot another thing." She said as she went back to her normal standing position up in front. "You are not allowed to open your scroll. You will only open your scroll when both heaven and earth scrolls are both in your hands."

"What if we open it then?"

"There is a surprise waiting for you…" She said slyly.

"Naiki," Sakura started as she went towards him. "Why did you do that? You drew too much attention that time." She said.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Sorry."

"Sorry? Hello… you were making a fool of yourself a while back, and then you started to almost engage the examiner onto a fight. Do you want to get yourself killed?" She scolded.

"Well… you said almost. So it's alright. And besides… doing that was instinct for me. A shinobi wouldn't just allow someone to attack him, right?" He countered.

"Naiki, Sakura, the examiner just told us to sign these papers." Sasuke said as he gave both of them a paper each. "It will be like signing our death sentences." He continued. Naruto cocked his head.

He sighed. "Death is really going to occur in this exam if they even gave our papers like these to sign." Naruto said.

"All of them are determined to win. Killing is really going to occur in this exam." The raven haired Uchiha said as he engaged in a conversation with his blonde teammate. Sakura was feeling out of the team by that time.

'_I feel like a total idiot now. My two teammates are both talking with one another. I know that I can talk to them as well, but what use am I? I don't know much about the stuff that they are talking about.'_ She thought.

As if he read her thoughts, Naruto glanced at Sakura and patted her shoulder. "Sakura-chan, you're the smartest among us here. Do you have any plans to contribute?" He asked.

Sakura smiled. "Maybe."

"I think I said everything that I was supposed to say." The examiner said out loud. "However, I would like to give you my final advice. Don't die!"

Ten minutes later…

Team seven was waiting at gate 45.

He smirked as he felt a familiar presence inside the forest.

**_-Naruto.- Yuumei's voice filled his thoughts once again. –_**Which gate are you and your team waiting at?- She asked.

_**-Gate 45. What about you and the others?-**_

_**-Gate 20. Seems like we're on the other side of the forest then.-**_

**_-Yeah. Looks like your team will have double mission here, huh? You're gonna look for the snake while trying to get another scroll.-_** He placed his hand on the heaven scroll that was in his pouch.

He heard Yuumei snicker from the other side. **_–We aren't really obliged to pass this test, you know. After defeating the snake, and protecting the snake food, we can fail ourselves all we want. We're here for the kill, not the mill.-_** She said.

Naruto laughed inwardly. **_–Alright though. But I'm sure that you feel that presence, right?-_**

_**-Hn. The three of us does. I'm sure that Narue-san feels it too… wherever he is.-**_

_**-Another group discussion later on?-**_

**_-I suppose. Naruto, it's almost time. Go and divert your attention back to your teammates now. We wouldn't want to make them suspicious now.-_** She said.

Naruto chuckled inwardly. **_–Fine then. Tell the other two I say hi.-_**

At that, the line went off.

Naruto chuckled inwardly. "Ei Sasuke, Sakura, both of you up for it?" He asked.

Sakura nodded as Inner Sakura was punching on invisible targets_. 'YEAH! I'M UP FOR IT!'_

Sasuke smirked. "I suppose all of us are up for it." He said.

Naruto grinned. "We won't fail on this exam." He said before turning back to look at the gate. This is it. This is where the sub-mission will spring into action. Snakes attack at the dark, and this place is dark enough for a snake like him to attack. The only thing that problems him is that he still doesn't know who he has to protect.

He glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes. Another problem is that what if Sasuke…

He shook his head inwardly. Nah… it's alright. He knows how to mask his chakra well enough to not be detected.

"Start the exam!"

As the gates opened, all the teams dashed inside the gate, one of them being team seven. Well… practically, it was the blonde who started running, and his teammates just decided to follow him.

Naruto was smirking inwardly. _'Seems like the real action will start now.'_

End of Chapter 

Author's notes: Geez… I'm sorry for the late update! SUPER LATE UPDATE! I'm very sorry! I have a lot of things in my hands and I still have a job order to do now. I can't say much any longer. I still have stories to update and job orders to finish. Sorry about that. Well… what do you think? I'm sorry if I offend the readers in anyway. Reviews please!


End file.
